


恨杀鸳鸯不同池

by 191



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-07-29 23:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 61,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/191/pseuds/191
Summary: 八只鲜肉烧卖再加一块桂花糕，换得一场舍命相救，从此攻宠受，受忠攻，这是心灵鸡汤小甜文；半途奸人乱入，横插一脚，搞得攻宠错了人，受忠错了人，炸毛对啄狗血飙泪，这是阴差阳错小虐文；好在宠错的可以回心转意，忠错的可以迷途知返。姻缘簿上未销名，夫夫犹可把家还。我们的宗旨是——只要红线没有断，站在对立面，照样谈恋爱。古代架空；东方；宫廷；相爱相杀；虐来虐去；生子。





	1. 九儿

我们的故事开始于一条河。

它是渭州的中心河，涓流迤汇，清澈曲折，自西北向东南贯穿了全城。沿岸墙瓦错落，百姓缘水而居。

渭州西北角有一座浣衣坊，每天晨光蒙蒙亮，浣衣女们便提了木桶出来，三三两两地聚在河边劳作。她们中不少已经做了娘，膝下都是闺女，只有芸娘家一个男娃娃，生得眉清目秀，喜欢拿着小棒槌，效仿她们的样子敲敲打打。

他今年刚满八岁，还没取大名，仍用着襁褓中带来的乳名，唤作九儿。

就像这条河。

这条河也没有名字，人们图个省事，干脆管它叫“那条河”，总之独此一条，谁也不会弄错，九儿却在私底下给它取了一个美名。

月河。

月中有姮娥，璇宫当夜织。

银针落流矢，云袖作星河。

娘亲总爱给他讲“姮娥奔月”的故事，九儿自从给月河取了名字，便觉得它就是云素织成的九天星河了，从仙境落入凡尘，偏巧淌过他居住的地方，要将他带往安乐无忧的天宫中去。

漂亮的男孩子总是招人待见的。

九儿肤白眼乌，灵气盈溢，浣衣女们瞧着欢喜，个个都想把闺女许给他结娃娃亲。九儿也落落大方，与坊间的小丫头们玩在一块儿，时常兜了一头一脸的花瓣回来，逗得芸娘忍俊不禁。

对九儿母子来说，这样平凡的幸福也是极为罕见的，因为自打九儿记事起，他们就一直过着东躲西藏、居无定所的日子。

父亲不知在何方，两朵浮萍，相依为命。

分明清白良善，连偷人一绢一粟的小恶也不曾做过，却没法活在阳光之下，必须时刻耳听六路，眼观八方，以防被不知哪儿窜出的爪牙给逮了去。

在浣衣坊住的这小半年，已是他们难得的安宁时光。

平日里，芸娘会替人家做些缝、补、裁、改的活儿换取衣食钱，九儿就在一旁认真地看，偶尔打打下手。起初只会一些简单的，比如递针线、叠衣物，看得久了，便学会了缝褂子、修毛边之类的女红。若是时间宽裕，还能绣上几块帕子，赚几枚铜板。

“咱们九儿啊，比坊里的小丫头们还懂事。”

芸娘夸他。

尽管浣衣坊瓦舍破陋，薄墙透风，可比起从前颠沛流离的日子，总是安稳多了。

九儿有时也会好奇娘亲在躲避什么，每每问起，芸娘都闭口不谈，只是搂着他，说再等等，等钱袋子里攒够了车马费，他们就离开渭州，去一个永远不会被抓捕的地方，安安稳稳地过日子，等九儿长到十七八，再为他娶一房媳妇儿。

娘亲不太爱笑，只有谈到这些的时候才会泛起淡淡的笑容。九儿想象着未来自由的生活，也忍不住期待起来。

“娘，我们几时走呀？也坐这么好看的船吗？”

一条油面乌篷船从河道远处驶来，划开了一串水纹。船夫一撑杆，船头便笨拙地打了个弯儿，钻过狭窄的桥洞，消失不见了。

九儿坐在岸边，伸长脖子，望向空无一物的河道口。

芸娘揉了揉他的头发，比划道：“这是运粮的小船，天天在城里兜圈子，就跟厨子的转磨一样，走不远的。我们要去的是城外的大江，那儿有一种大船，三层高，还涂着彩漆，可好看了。咱们九儿上了船，晃晃悠悠几日，再下来，就到了栾京了。”

“栾京？”

“对，就是咱们栾北的京城。”

京城？

那是什么地方，和渭州不一样吗？

九儿想追问，又怕知道了答案，到时候亲眼瞧见就不新奇了，只得努力忍住。

他在渭州有太多不能做的事，比如像别的孩子那样，去熙熙攘攘的闹市上逛一圈，买一根冰糖葫芦，吮着甜蜜的糖衣，围观戏台上威风凛凛的武打。

想必到了京城，他就能拥有这些快乐了。

但命运总是冷酷无情的。

三天后，一场变故突如其来，连根斩断了九儿仅存的幸福，也一并改了他的命。

那时正值宵禁前刻，芸娘为九儿洗过澡，端着一盆脏衣服出了门。经过隔壁时，她碰巧听见了一阵交谈声。

“……等逮了九儿，领了钱，我便去红缃居买一盒海棠生花的胭脂，把梅凤那贱妇比下去！”

尖刻高昂，是盼巧。

“你可看真切了？万一验过不是，害他们白跑一趟，我们少不了要挨一顿打。若伤了手，今后可就动不了针了。”

唯唯诺诺，是芝云。

盼巧当即来了气，哼道：“你怕什么？你不敢做，我一人担着就是了，不过等得了银子，我也要一人独占，半文都不给你！”

芝云一听慌了，满口示好，姐姐妹妹叫个不停。

盼巧这才道：“怎么会看不真切？今早浣衣，芸娘的袖子挽得高了些，臂上分明刺着一朵并蒂莲。她藏得虽快，却敌不过我眼力好，那莲花，跟咱们坊主养的莲奴颈子上一模一样。你说，这种下贱东西，还会有人故意往身上刺不成？”

一番话，好似一道惊雷炸开在天边。轰鸣大作，骇人胆魄。

芸娘脸上没了血色。

又听盼巧轻笑：“芝云，你我姐妹一场，我才舍得将这宝贝秘密说与你听，若换了别人，哪儿还顾得上姐妹情谊？”

芝云道：“九儿这般漂亮，做个莲奴也是可惜了。”

盼巧不以为然，讥讽道：“可惜什么？天生命贱罢了。亏得几家都想把丫头许给他，要真娶成了，那才是造了大孽，没准他媳妇儿还没怀上，他先给怀上了，倒不如趁早卖掉，也好给咱们换点银子花。”

顿了顿，盼巧又洋洋得意道：“等一会儿坊门上了锁，九儿插翅难逃，莲池的人正好来个瓮中捉鳖。我再讨他一两赏钱，加上之前攒的，嫁妆便也够了。你怕是不知道吧，城北的张老爷想纳第四房妾，盯了我可有半年多了……”

后头的话便听不太清了。

芸娘站在屋外，端着木盆，只觉得凉意钻心透骨，身后仿佛有阴风一阵阵掠过，吹得人脊背僵寒。

不。

不可以。

她苦心孤诣躲了八年，每一天都过得提心吊胆，不就是为了让九儿挣脱宿命吗？被当作玩物、当作器皿，饱经磨难而后血崩于床，这个循环了千百年的噩梦，根本不该施加在年幼的九儿身上！

芸娘抬头看了看天空，暮色渐暗，屋顶的日轮只余小半，宵禁眼看就要开始了。若是被锁在了浣衣坊里，往后的日子……

她不敢想象。

车马钱快攒够了，曙光近在眼前，她怎么甘心在这时候溃败？

就算死，也不能让莲池的人得到九儿！

“九儿，跟娘走！”

芸娘冲进屋内，把木盆往架子上一放。

九儿错愕地盯着娘亲，抱紧了新缝的小袄子，一时不知道该不该穿上——都快宵禁了，这是要去哪儿？

芸娘顾不得解释，抓起压在枕头底下的钱袋往怀里一塞，拉住九儿就朝外跑。

九儿手腕生疼，慌张道：“娘，我们去哪儿啊？”

芸娘赶忙捂住了他的嘴巴，示意他不许出声。

盼巧芝云二人正在谋事，忽然听到一声稚嫩的叫喊，顿觉大事不好。开门一看，隔壁果然人去房空，急得她们高声叫喊：“来人啊！芸娘偷了银子逃跑了，芸娘偷了银子逃跑了！”

家丁闻讯，纷纷抄家伙赶来，齐举棍棒，追向坊门。

母子俩奔至坊门，一个守门的老仆正在哆哆嗦嗦地掏锁。芸娘急红了眼，奋力推开他，带着九儿夺门而出。偏偏在这紧要关头，长街另一端出现了莲池家丁的身影，饿狼般扑杀过来。

坊内的喧哗也渐渐近了，就快冲破大门。

落日西沉，红轮似血。

芸娘拽着九儿的手，在渭州长街上仓惶奔逃，拖长了两道无助的人影。

栾北的宵禁制度极为严格，一旦歇市，坊区必须全部挂锁，只留主干道供夜巡士兵走动。里弄之类的小路大多都在坊内，此刻已经不能进入。母子俩无处藏身，慌不择路，却不敢稍作停留。

背后的家丁越追越近，只要慢上一步，就会被利爪勾破心脏。

后来漫长的时日里，九儿一直忘不掉这一晚。

这一晚的夜空没有星光，往日璀璨的星芒都沉入了云幕，像是要永远黑暗下去，再也等不到天明。

三更时分，他躲在一艘陌生客船的甲板角落，缩着薄衣瑟瑟发抖，手中攥着娘亲给他的福字钱袋。抚过袋口细密的缝线，恍惚间还能感受到娘亲的体温。

江浪翻滚，拍打船身，山峦巨大的黑色轮廓从船舷一侧缓缓移过。

泪水不断砸落下来，湿了衣襟。

傍晚，精疲力竭的母子俩仍然没能摆脱搜捕，被逼上了渭州最大的八仙桥。莲池家丁兵分两路，意图左右围堵。

渔网待收，活鱼挣跳。

九儿两条腿沉得像灌了铅，再也迈不动步子，扶着栏杆直喘气。芸娘握着他的手，望着不远处一艘正向八仙桥驶来的客船，寒风吹起了满目血丝。

那一刻的时间，比桥底的流水还要湍急。

错失一秒，代价就是陷落一辈子。

“九儿，你专心听娘说。”

芸娘跪了下来，掏出钱袋，将穗子紧紧系到九儿腕上，边系边嘱咐：“他们不会把娘怎么样，可你必须要逃出去，逃得远远的，再也不要回来。从今往后，生也好，死也好，不许踏足渭州一步，记住了吗？！”

九儿怔怔地点头。

“好。”

小手覆上娘亲的脸颊，摸到了一片濡湿。这般年岁，还不懂世事因果，他却已经知道，他和娘亲永远不能再见面了。

“娘。”他难过地唤道，“娘。”

芸娘一把抱住他，在他的面颊上用力亲了一口。

八仙桥下，客船带起的水浪声愈发响亮。

芸娘最后一次抱紧自己的孩子，依依不舍地亲吻，然后猛地将他托起，在他惊惧的尖叫中，将那小小的身子从桥顶抛了下去。

下坠的风声呼啸而过，直到摔在坚硬的船板上，九儿脑中还是一片空白，只有眼泪不受控制地涌了出来。

小拳头微微握紧，指间只有无形的空气流过。

那么冷。

这世上最残忍的失去，是连告别的机会都不曾为你留下。

在你反应过来之前，天地倾覆，时光消亡，往昔熟悉的一切都已远去。因为记不起它离去时的模样，连怀念都成了遥不可及。

客船随流而去，九儿呆呆地伏在甲板上，突然听见了娘亲撕心裂肺的呼喊：

“九儿，你记住，别让男人碰你！答应娘，一辈子都别让男人碰你！他们不配，他们个个都是畜生！”

男人？

可我自己……不也是男人么？

九儿不明白。

他颤巍巍地爬起来，回头望向了已被抛在身后的八仙桥。

只见猩红色的晚霞中，娘亲站在桥头，抓着栏杆，发髻凌乱，布满血丝的眼眸就那么直勾勾地盯着他。

答应我，九儿。

答应我。

九儿读懂了娘亲执着的口型，于是郑重地点了点头。

芸娘凄楚地笑了。然后，她爬上栏杆，在家丁将手伸向她的那一秒，纵身一跃，坠入了湍急的河流。

周遭忽然变得寂静无声。

视野中只有一座空旷的八仙桥，陨落的日轮里，映着不能再现的音容笑貌。

久悬的眼泪终于砸进了河中，燃烧起翻滚不息的浪。九儿双膝跪地，面朝八仙桥的方向，端端正正磕了三个响头。

娘亲，九儿一定听话。

娘亲，九儿一定好好的。

娘亲，九儿会想着你。


	2. 初遇

冬至，栾京大雪，雱雱下足三日。

野郊千里染白，城堞百尺银素，远方的天际线埋没在了积雪中，茫茫难分天地。

天刚破晓，栾京一条曲折的弄堂里，九儿裹着斗篷，顶着鹅毛大雪踉踉跄跄地往前走，藏在袖内的十个指头生满了冻疮。

岔路口西边飘来一股炖肉香，九儿吞了吞口水，连续几天不曾进食的肚子越发饥饿了，可身上连一枚铜板也找不出来了。他捏着空瘪的钱袋子，心一横，屏住呼吸，扭头往东边拐去。

原本，九儿是活不到现在的。

芸娘攒的碎银子说多不多，说少不少，勉强够他果腹。只是他一个孩童，涉世未深，哪儿懂什么做买卖的伎俩，一路上不断遭人讹诈，碎银子被骗得精光。到最后，就连仅剩的半吊铜钱都给抢了去。

严冬逼近，他没有御寒的衣物，只能从破庙里扯几层帷幕，摘了蛛网，夹着杂草胡乱裹一裹，没有充饥的干粮，也只能沿途讨一口残羹冷炙，饿得面黄肌瘦。

这般折腾了个把月，又染上了风寒，险些病死在半途。

所幸那段时日，京中有一位缙绅施仁布德，在城外方圆二十里设了救济点。九儿生得标致，又饿了许多天，瞧着楚楚可怜，所以比别人多得了几个白面馒头，还额外得了一件红斗篷。正是靠着这些救济，他才撑过了最为饥寒交迫的日子。

但活下来是一回事，进城是另一回事。

栾京守备森严，城墙上箭塔遍立，如果没有通关文书想要硬闯，十有八九会被射成筛子。

可九儿必须要进城。

这是他和娘亲约定的地方。他没能登上彩漆大船，孤身一人跋涉了千百里，就是为了看一眼日思夜想的栾京。

在城外徘徊了几天后，他终于混入了一支夷南富商的车队，扮作仆役，连蒙带混地进了城。然而皇城肃穆，阶级严苛，上一层密不透风地压着下一层，想活下来竟比荒郊野外还难。

九儿是一只误入牢笼的幼鸟，等发觉不对，早已经出不去了。

总得……总得去哪儿找一口吃的才行。

他还不想死。

九儿实在饿极了，胃脘抽搐，眩晕一阵接着一阵。他步履维艰，深一脚浅一脚地踏着雪从小巷中出来，走到了更宽阔的四井大街上，指望着能在街边捡到一点别人丢弃的残食。

恰在这时，一辆四架马车飞驰而来，快如利箭，瞬息已至跟前。驾车人见九儿蹒跚走在一旁，怕他挡了路，扬手就挥下狠厉的一鞭。

长鞭破空而来，猛击在地，激得碎雪四下迸溅，带起的劲风将九儿一头扳倒。

同时马蹄如暴雨般从身旁踏过，扬长而去，只余空街蹄铃声。

“呜……”

九儿伏在雪中，发出了微弱的呻吟。

刚才那一摔，他的下巴重重磕到了石砌，牙关疼痛欲裂，手掌也被一地碎冰割出了血口子。

他本就羸弱不堪，是靠着意志才撑到今天的，此刻破了胆，力气散尽，连爬都爬不起来了。零星有几个路人经过，见他一副半死不活的模样，怕沾染晦气，都加快脚步绕了过去。

等了许久，还是没有人来扶他。

九儿害怕极了。

冰雪是会吃人的东西，它们借着人的体温融化自己，然后湿透薄衣，贴住皮肉，将人的精魂一点一点抽干。慢慢的，人便不觉得冷了，反而异样地暖和起来。等暖和得犯了困，就双目一阖，被无声无息收去了魂魄。

他之前在野郊见过太多流浪汉的尸体，半截埋入雪中，乌紫冷硬，悲惨得难以形容——难道他也要这样死去了吗？

九儿不甘心，却抵挡不住浓重的困意，眼皮沉沉盖了下来。

嚓，嚓，嚓。

忽然，他听到了一阵踩雪声。窸窸窣窣的，由积雪送到耳边，没绕道，没转弯，一步一步径直走向他，停在了跟前。

九儿终于盼来了希望，尽力抬起小手，想让那人拉他一把。

救救我。

请你救救我。

可是对方无动于衷，仿佛随着踩雪声一起消失了一样。良久，或者只是须臾，那踩雪声又响了起来。这次它抛下了九儿，渐行渐远，很快被沙沙的风声盖过了。

九儿满心绝望，强撑的一口气就这么断了。

但是出乎意料的，就在意识濒临消亡的时候，九儿闻到了一股浓郁的肉香——很近，几乎触手可及。

他精神大振，奋力睁开眼睛，只见雪地上凭空多了一只八角食盒。盒盖半开，里头端端正正摆着八只白玉烧卖，皮薄汁满，热气腾腾，还有一块洒了糖霜、缀满碎果仁的桂花糕。

是吃的！

九儿抓到了救命稻草，扑向食盒，把它牢牢捂在怀里，抓起一只烧卖就往嘴里送，狼吞虎咽地咀嚼起来。

这白玉烧卖的做法与寻常人家十分不同：馅儿是精碎的肉糜，拌上水嫩嫩的冬笋芽和羊角葱，一口下去，肉汁鲜香滚烫，从口腔蔓延到四肢百骸，浑身的疼痛立竿见影地淡去了。

吞完八只烧卖，九儿又将目光移向了桂花糕。

他有大半年不曾吃甜了，发疯般想念那些廉价的糖精味儿——腻得舌尖微苦，仍是奢侈之物。而这桂花糕的滋味却是他从未尝过的，桂香浓，糖霜淡，口感软糯，余味厚实，好似摇落一树的花蕊才能结出这么一小块来。

他吃得急了，不慎呛住，生生咳红了面颊。

转眼食盒就空了，九儿恢复了两三成体力，心满意足打了个饱嗝，摸一摸肚子，欢喜得只想抱住食盒打个滚。过了片刻，他突然记起了方才的那串脚步声，匆匆爬起来，踮高脚尖探头张望，想看看那位过路神仙还在不在。

四井街上雪絮纷飞，雾色茫茫，远处一抹孤影，不起眼得就像是白纸上一笔轻扫而过的靛蓝。

是他！

九儿难以遏制心中的感激，一溜儿小跑，不远不近地跟上了对方——反正也无处可去，不如随着恩人走上一段，至少比独自游荡来得温暖。

离得近了，九儿才惊讶地发现，那居然也是一个孩子。

约莫七八岁的模样，与自己一样年纪，走路的姿势步步沉稳，不似寻常幼童那般顽皮雀跃。头戴一顶貂皮小圆帽，垂枣红流苏，锦缎袄子上绣纹繁复，下摆还缝了一圈雪狐绒毛。虽然面料看着有些旧了，但仍是华贵非凡。

如今豪绅大多无良，搜刮钱财如蝗虫过境，到了赈捐行善的时候则如铁公鸡拔毛。眼前这位小公子，想必过的是十指不沾污泥的日子，却心怀善念，肯把自己的吃食赠给一个素不相识的陌生人。

九儿心里愈发感激了。

正这么想着，忽然，一个鬼鬼祟祟的人影从男童背后的小巷里钻了出来。他两边探看，没注意到九儿，以为四下无人，便猫着步子靠近了男童。风雪掩盖了刻意压低的脚步声，男童并未觉察，还顾自走在前头。

那人尾随几步，逼得近了些，袖口一撩，竟露出一把明晃晃的匕首来。

九儿的指甲一下子抠进了手心肉，险些尖叫出声。

在外流浪时，他曾见过几次杀人越货的贼人，神态动作正是如此，分毫不差。衣着光鲜的旅人行走在外，往往都有护卫随行，这小公子富态外露，却怎么连一个随从都不带呢？

只劫钱财还好，倘若丢了性命……

九儿便紧张起来，蹑手蹑脚地跟了上去。

他猫着腰、贴着墙、屏息凝神，盯牢了那劫匪的一举一动，抢在劫匪举刀挥下的一刹那猛冲上去，飞身一扑，护住了男童的后背。

电光石火间，锋利的匕首刺进腰肉，袭来一波锐痛。

九儿咬牙闷哼了一声，竭力推开那男童，又想反身拖住劫匪，给恩人争取逃脱的时间，却不料心脉突地虚乏，眼前一黑，整个人软绵绵地栽进了雪堆。

快跑……

快跑啊……

他握了握小拳头，却喊不出声音来。

九儿其实是一个惜命的人，他这条命是娘亲拼死救下来的，不能轻言放弃，可娘亲也说过：滴水之恩，当涌泉相报。他受人恩惠，来日必要报答，但依眼下的凄惨境况，也未必能活几日，倒不如当场报答，莫教还恩成了空谈。

人有不同生，亦有不同死。

比起某年某月横死街头，做一具无名腐尸，他宁可以一种壮烈的方式死去。

事情发生得突然，那男童先是一愣，随即扭头，凌厉的目光扫过贼人，落到中刀浴血的九儿身上，立刻就明白了缘由。

瞳仁中窜起了毒烈的怒火，似要焚烧一切。

他握紧拳头，豁出性命似的一头撞去，将那贼人仰面顶翻，然后扑上去缠扭厮打，又逮准时机，扳住对方的脖颈一口咬了下去。

小虎牙拼尽全力，生生咬出了几个血窟窿。

那贼人没料到一个小小的孩子竟会这般凶狠，吓得举匕乱刺。男童反应惊人，刚瞥见刀光，身子便灵活一闪，滚到街边，落地时且听金石碰玉一声脆响——悬于腰间的盘龙玉佩被劈作了两半！

左一半还吊在红绳上晃荡，右一半已经不见了踪影。

男童望着玉佩，神色无比嫌恶。

犹豫了那么一瞬的功夫，他咬了咬牙，奋力揪下盘龙玉佩高高举起，厉声喝道：“我乃当朝五皇子司鸿豫！你若伤我，必定九族诛尽，挫骨扬灰！”

他们孤立无援，年岁尚幼，三两下突袭或许还能占据上风，却不是长久之计。在这紧要关头，即便是从前万般不屑的东西，也不得不拿来依靠了。

皇子这个尊贵的身份果然威慑力十足，贼人冷汗直冒，丢了匕首，连滚带爬地往小巷中逃去。

眨眼间，四井大街上又只剩下了两个孩子。

九儿趴在雪里，咳出了一地血沫。

他冷极了，比裸身躺在冰面上还要冷，唯有手背碰着了什么温热的东西。他动了动手指，将那温热之物纳于掌心，贪婪地握紧。

大量失血引发了强烈的倦意，在陷入昏迷前，九儿依稀听见了两个字：

皇子。

原来，赠他吃食的善心人竟然是一位皇子吗？

那是云端显迹的龙，绘卷独艳的凤，隔着一堵堵黄瓦高墙，做梦也触碰不到的衣角。这么说，他还真遇上降云相助的神仙了……

池中金鳞，波满流光。

为其死，与有荣焉。


	3. 错过

这一只凶狠激动的小兽，咬退了敌人，收起獠牙，膝行到九儿身旁，努力把那红斗篷卷裹的小身子抱起来，却摸到了满手鲜血——

热乎乎的，还有些粘腻，一股接着一股往外涌。

斗篷原本就是绯色，此刻染得深深浅浅，分不清哪一块是血，哪一块是雪。司鸿豫试图用手去捂伤口，可血根本就止不住，不断溢出指缝，淋淋漓漓地往雪地上洒。

“醒醒，你醒醒！”

他焦灼地喊。

怀中的身躯像冰坨子一样冷，情急之中，他一把搂紧九儿，将脸颊贴在那冰凉的额头上，一阵阵呵出口中暖气，想尽快让九儿复苏过来。

不要死。

千万不要死，求你了。

司鸿豫慌张至极，连声道：“醒醒，醒醒吧……我这儿还有好吃的，都给你！以后再得了别的什么吃食，我只吃一半，不，只吃一小半，剩下大半也给你！我发誓，我一辈子不会让你挨饿了……”

可是九儿双目紧闭，唇色乌紫。

“活下来，求你活下来……”司鸿豫哽咽道，“你若死了，我上哪儿去找第二个待我这样好的……”

九儿苍白的面容就像一记冷鞭，狠狠抽在了司鸿豫脸上。

他知道这孩子是来报恩的，而他根本不配。

因为他从未施恩。

当时，他怀抱着食盒来到九儿跟前，居高临下地俯视，见这孩子瘦小孱弱、命不久矣，非但不觉得怜悯，反而滋生了几分扭曲的喜悦。

一个荒唐的恶念在他心中扎了根。

他想一直站在这儿，站到入夜，亲眼看着九儿在他面前死去，看着飞雪掩埋掉小小的尸体，筑起一座街角墓碑。

无名，无棺，死无葬身之地。

而他不一样。

他还活着。

皇子中最不得圣宠又怎样，出身低微、在深宫中任人宰割又怎样，他依旧如野草般顽强地活着。他还能看到明天的太阳，这个孩子却连今晚的月亮都看不到。世上草芥乱砂无数，他远不是最卑贱的那一个。

但就在转身离开的一刹那，司鸿豫改了主意。

因为他在九儿身上看到了自己。

某天不慎摔倒在宫墙边，崴了脚，宫人们接二连三结伴路过，有咂嘴的，有窃笑的，有催着别人赶紧走的，却没有一个人敢蹲下搭一把手，问他一句疼不疼……司鸿豫低头看着九儿，一团闷酸之气在胸口翻滚。

很想做些什么，帮一帮那时候的自己。

于是他才留下了食盒。

记住，不是给你的，你不配——他在心里这样说——是给我自己，只是运气好，才碰巧落在了你头上。

他没料到的是，这卑劣的伪善之举，竟为他换来了一场舍命相报。

司鸿豫眼眶通红，握着九儿冻裂的小手道：“不过是一点吃食，你怎么肯为我拼了性命？我这样卑劣的人，到底哪里值得？！”

这时候，他的两个侍卫才姗姗来迟。

他们勾肩搭背，有说有笑，还揣着不知哪儿弄来的酒坛子，只差当场拆坛喝上三大碗。司鸿豫不得圣宠，侍卫们一个个都玩忽职守惯了，运气却始终很好，没出过差池，这回突然看到血流一地的场景，酒坛子“噔”地滚出了几丈远。

“殿下恕罪！”

“奴才该死！”

他们连滚带爬地扑过来磕头。

就算是皇帝不要的东西，奴才们也得小心翼翼捧着，何况这“东西”还是个活生生的小皇子，一根手指头就抵得上他们全家老小的性命。

意外已经发生，司鸿豫无暇追责。

风雪渐烈，九儿又受了重伤，昏迷之中仍是汗水淋漓，当真一秒也耽搁不得了，他便吩咐侍卫先将九儿带回宫去。谁想还不等动手，忽听一串银铃叮咚，一辆四架马车从远处驶来，慢悠悠停在了大街中央。

方才那辆绝尘而去的马车，竟然半道折了回来。

这马车以西域香木制成，羽盖纷华，雕凤描凰，遍涂金漆银泥，连马匹都是塔图进贡的良驹，可谓极尽奢侈之能事。

司鸿豫死死地盯着它，眼底尽是恨意。

他当然知道马车里坐的是谁。

当朝太子司鸿凌，天生与他命格互犯、八字相冲，平生最大的乐趣就是换着十八般花样来欺辱他，但凡碰了面，不撕去他一层皮是绝对不会满意的。

如今追魂追到了这儿来，直教人背后生寒。

侍女撩开绸帘，香风盈盈扑面。

矜贵的小太子钻出马车，披一身火红狐裘，半张脸埋在绒领中。他立在车上，一双吊眼细细眯起，皮笑肉不笑地打量着司鸿豫，气焰凌云，身后好似飘着龙飞凤舞的“嚣张”二字。

“哟，这是出事了？”

他转头看一看侍女，又看一看奶娘，得意地道：“你们瞧，我就说得折回来看看五哥吧，没人疼没人宠的，走在大街上都能出事。”

他扶着车辕要往下跳，奶娘伸手来搀，被他一掌扇了开去：“别碰本宫！”

唬得奶娘连大气都不敢出。

小太子落了地，踱步上前，嬉笑道：“五哥，可不是七弟说你，这么冷的天，你怎么不向父皇讨辆马车坐坐？点上熏香，烧个暖炉，再烹些热茶，难道不比风雪里一个人赶路要强多了？父皇若不允，让七弟捎你一程也是好的呀，省得曝尸半途，叫赈济大典上少了个小皇子，平添不吉利。”

他一边说话，一边避开血渍往旁边走，想看一眼九儿。司鸿豫立刻如护雏一般展开双臂挡在中央，不许他碰九儿一下。

“五哥这是作何？还怕我吃了他不成？”

司鸿凌极是不悦。

这时，一具尸体被侍卫从窄巷里抬了出来，正是方才那个持刀的贼人。侍卫近前禀报，叙清因果，小太子的脸色便愈发不悦了。

他喝退侍卫，瞪着司鸿豫，阴阳怪气地说道：“人人都说五哥好福气，看来果真如此。本来不该生的，偏偏生了下来，本来今天就该死了，偏偏捡着个挡刀的，倒教七弟好生羡慕。”

司鸿豫知道他绝不止嘴上尖酸刻薄，后头必定还有恶行，于是一言不发，警惕地盯住了他。

果然，那小太子又道：“只不过，五哥的住处阴冷潮湿，太医也不怎么爱去，这挡刀的若给你带了回去，不等明早便要死透，实在可惜，倒不如……”

他猛地一击掌，好似想到什么灵妙法子一般，粲然笑了起来：“倒不如交予七弟，让七弟代劳，将五哥的恩人送回宫好生医治，待他康复，再原模原样地交还五哥，绝不少了他半根头发，五哥说好不好？”

好个屁！

司鸿豫怒火攻心，气得胸闷耳鸣，若非还有一丝理智尚存，恐怕早已扑上去揍断了司鸿凌的鼻梁。

这位小太子乃是正宫嫡出，娘胎里得了储君之位，落地后恰似一只青壳大螯蟹，到哪儿都横行霸道。横行霸道也便算了，还专爱找司鸿豫的麻烦，以抢他的东西为乐，哪怕那些寒碜器物与东宫的奇珍异宝相比根本入不了眼。

司鸿豫知道小不忍则乱大谋的道理，故而一直忍耐着，却不料对方变本加厉，连一个无辜男孩儿也不放过了！

“五哥这样犹豫，莫非不肯答应？”

司鸿凌眼眸一转，娇声道：“五哥放心，七弟必不会怠慢了你的恩人，必会请最好的太医，用最灵的药材，再拨最妥帖的下人伺候他，五哥给不了的，本宫通通都能给，还望五哥成全。”

说罢，他恭恭敬敬地作了个揖。

成全？

如此委婉的胁迫，如此谦恭的威逼，哪还有“不成全”的余地？

再不放人，今天怕是只能带回去一具尸体。

司鸿豫动了动唇角，挤出一个僵硬干涩的笑容来，注视着小太子，道：“七弟宅心仁厚，是为皇子表率，五哥自然感激不尽，还请七弟务必好好待他，将来五哥若做错了什么事，请不要迁怒于他。”

司鸿豫从未这么害怕过，说话间，嗓子都在颤抖。

以前小太子从他手里夺去的都是些死物，不必问也知道是被弃在了东宫哪个破败的角落，雨水浇灌几日，腐便腐，烂便烂，无人挂心。

但这次是活生生的一个人。

若与从前一样不挂心便也罢了，最可怕的情况是：司鸿凌突然转了性子，将那孩子挂在了心上。

小太子天性邪毒，对迁怒有一种近乎偏执的喜好。他不再满足于死物，而是夺走了一个活人偶。从今往后，所有射向司鸿豫的毒矢，都会一枚一枚原封不动地扎进九儿体内。以前的折磨，再痛也仅仅游于肌表，而有了九儿，小太子就可以轻而易举地伤到他的心。

司鸿豫想，他还不曾告诉九儿赠食的真相，还欠着一句忏悔，却先将九儿扯进了无底的泥沼。

他生来就是一个祸害。

“带走吧。”

一桩妙事解决，小太子懒洋洋地打了个呵欠，从狐裘底下伸出一根手指头，指了指九儿，示意侍卫动手。

奶娘不愿让污血脏了御赐的车马，张罗着要先铺几层垫布。小太子见状，飞起一脚踹在了她的小腿上：“铺什么铺？能抢他司鸿五的东西，赔上一辆破车又何妨！”

明着是训奶娘，暗着是讥讽司鸿豫。

他又转过身，附到司鸿豫耳边，狡黠一笑：“五哥，你莫怕呀，我怎么舍得弄死他呢？我还等着你日后有了胆子，来我这儿讨人呢。不过深宫艰险，五哥可千万要活久一些，别太早退了场。”

说罢，眉毛向上一挑，露出了顽劣的笑容。

这笑容就像一把滴血弯刀，将司鸿豫的五脏六腑掏出来剜了个稀碎。

银铃叮铛，车夫扬鞭，华盖马车掉转方向，轧着积雪越走越远，消失在了四井大街的雾气中。

司鸿豫扑跪在地，双手攥拳，狠狠地砸在雪上。

他还不知道那孩子的姓名，不知道他多大年纪、家住何方，也不知道等他康复了，笑起来会多么可爱——

一定是很可爱的。

一定。

闭上眼睛，司鸿豫还能回忆起九儿沾了尘泥的面容。火一样红的斗篷，雪一样白的孩子，安安静静睡在他怀里，连漫天飞雪都为之悄然静止。

他强迫自己一遍一遍地铭记那张脸。

一遍。

又一遍。

描摹所有细节，凿刻进记忆深处，一天也不许淡忘。

司鸿七，总有一天，我会找回他，携他一同登上九龙飞天大殿，在十八级高台上落座，俯视朝臣，说出的每一个字都掷地有声。

总有一天，我要踩着你的胸膛，用胸骨碎裂的声音让你知道，你再也抢不走我的任何东西！


	4. 旖梦

四季有更迭，人事有浮沉，转眼已是十四年。

栾京多了一座门楣高阔的王府，上刻封号“绪”字——这是五皇子司鸿豫用他从寒北边疆带回的一身战伤，名正言顺从皇帝手里挣来的。

夜半，更夫的梆子敲过几响，府内闭门落锁，四下皆已静了。有小瀑自一尺余高的壁石淌下，几瓣薄花浮于其上，经了几道弯，流出短墙去。

司鸿豫的寝居门户紧闭。

灯影明明灭灭，在窗纸上不断晃动。

屋里一炉苏合香燃得正旺，一重烟缭着一重雾，叠得浓了，把本就不怎么亮堂的光线罩得愈发昏暗。空气中又不止香料味，还藏了某种汹涌的兽欲在里头。那野兽咆哮起来，震开一股令人骨酥肌软的气浪。

榻上帷帘轻遮，隐约可见两道正在痴缠的人影，薄被半裹，体若胶著，一方喘息粗重，另一方呻吟长颤。

有道是，猛龙出洞可崩云，巨蛟拍浪能裂岸。

司鸿豫既是猛龙，也是巨蛟，那少年自然满足极了，如痴如醉地仰在榻上承欢，双足勾着悍腰，下颚高昂，饥渴地吞咽着唾液。长发似流苏一般在他身下散开，织作一片乌亮锦缎。

不知过去多久，红烛近底，金猊渐冷，炉里只余一点暗红火星，榻上相缠的一双人却已酣战到了最忘情的时刻，终是一下狠撞，同时舒爽地泄了身。

欲望退潮，屋内急喘不止。

魂魄自云霄之上飘了一圈回来，重归覆满汗水的躯体，疲乏虽重，却真正是通体畅快。

两人维持着一上一下的姿势深情对望，床畔的红烛就要灭了，眼眸里映着最后一点微光，凌波丈尺，藏了千重山，万重水，一时不可言尽。

司鸿豫的满腔爱意并未随情欲一同淡去，过了那极悦的顶点，反而愈加浓烈了。他将少年拥紧了些，仍嫌不够，索性揽入怀中，扯一床褥子盖住两人赤裸的身体，在被窝里吻颈厮磨，百般亲昵。

“立鹤。”少年轻唤道。

嗓子有一点干哑，他咳了两声，又唤：“立鹤。”

司鸿豫应道：“我在。”

然而不知什么缘故，他被无来由的罪恶感击中了，心口一阵阵发疼。少年每用眷恋的口吻唤他一遍，罪恶感就更深一分。司鸿豫觉得形容不出的怪异，便全神贯注，等待着少年说下一句话。

少年却只是偎在他臂膀上，摸着他的脸，柔声问：“立鹤，你可喜欢我么？”

“当然喜欢。”

“那……如果有一天我不见了，你会来寻我么？”

“当然会。”

司鸿豫认真地许诺。

少年又问：“你怎么寻我？”

司鸿豫道：“逢人便问。”

“那，若是你忘了我的名字，又该怎么办呢？”少年蹙着眉头，很是忧心的样子。

司鸿豫笑了，伸手去点少年的鼻尖：“我怎么会忘了你的名字？”

只见少年神色一变，忽地兴奋起来，一个翻身骑到司鸿豫腰上，将眉目凑近了，撒娇似的拱了拱身子：“那你说，我叫什么名字？”

“你叫……你……”

答案或许是两个字，或许是三个字，分明呼之欲出、能从舌尖捕捉到的，却措手不及让它逃了开去，藏到了脑中极深的位置。再想搜寻，干脆就如烟雾一般彻彻底底散了个干净。

脑中竟也是空的！

冷汗爬上额头，司鸿豫的镇定一瞬间碎裂了——他居然不知道怀里夜夜欢好的少年是谁？！

司鸿豫恐惧至极，只当少年是吃人的鬼魅所化，于是一把推开了他。

少年猝不及防，狼狈地跌下了床榻。

他坐在冰冷的地上，不怨不哭，脸上错愕的表情也只维持了短短一刹，而后便成了嘴角一抹嘲弄的笑，仿佛这一幕早已发生过太多遍。

许久，他抬起头，望着榻上的司鸿豫，一声落寞轻叹：“立鹤，你不知道我的名字，还怎么寻我呢？”

语末，红烛燃尽了最后一滴蜡，倏然熄灭了。

月光青蓝，冷冷照在榻边。

那儿竟空无一人。

司鸿豫心中大惊，猛地醒了过来！

窗外月色渐淡，将近五更时分，已有了隐约的鸟啼。

晨风从半开的窗格游入，寒霜铺地，雾气生凉。香炉里剩着些碎灰，纱帐垂下阴影，屋内是那样冷，若非身上还残留着潮热的汗水，他几乎要怀疑方才旖旎的梦境根本就不曾存在过。

似同昨夜明月光，一样角度偏斜，似同昨夜五更风，也吹得涟漪堆叠。

似同昨夜香褥里，君在上，殷殷唤我名。

少年温软的嗓音犹在耳畔。

司鸿豫疲乏地靠回床头，揉了揉额心——又是这个梦。

越来越频繁了。

春梦这东西，本身其实谈不上多可怕。梦里春宵一度，入夜醉，朝日醒，恣意享受，也未尝不能算作一种放松。

可怕的是从十三岁到二十三岁，梦里始终只有一个人。

这少年绝非一滴露水，日出即散，他更像一缕缚在司鸿豫心上的魂灵，梦醒了，影犹在，放肆地霸占着司鸿豫的床榻，乃至全部欲望。不论与谁帐中翻滚，司鸿豫都得不到和梦中一样的极乐。

哪怕是他的至爱。

他想，他大概是被春梦惯坏了，现实的一切才变得索然无味。

越是想要忘记，就越是不可避免地想起那个不具名的少年，想起他的喘息、呻吟和哭泣，想起他汗水满颈的样子，想起他咬唇隐忍的样子——春梦是一具没有钥匙的枷锁，一旦套上脖颈，就再也不能打开。

他快要疯了。

“你到底是谁？！”司鸿豫猛地往床上砸了一拳，“为什么这么多年了，你还不肯放过我？”

屋内空落落的，无人应答。

门外守夜的侍女听见这一声响，打了个激灵，瞌睡虫立刻跑得精光。她匆忙推门而入，跪在垂帘边：“殿下，您可有什么吩咐吗？”

“丹萼，你……”

司鸿豫喉头沙哑，一时发不出声音，按着用力咳了咳才算疏通。

他命丹萼准备热汤沐浴，又道：“去替我瞧瞧绯衣。他若醒了，就请他过来一趟，若没醒，切记不要扰他。”

“是。”

丹萼躬身退后，出门晃了晃她的掌心铃，催促下人们忙碌起来。

司鸿豫下了床榻，亵裤还湿乎乎地黏在身上，腥膻刺鼻。他成年已久，早已不是十六七的毛头小伙子了，弄成这样实在尴尬，便换了一身干净的，随手将脏衣搭在了架子上。

破晓时分，浴间水汽氤氲，司鸿豫在热水中泡得昏昏欲睡，忽然听得一声俏笑。

“都说什么春困秋乏，殿下倒比以往起得还早了。绯衣昨夜读了一卷《天政》，子时才睡下，这会儿眼皮还在打架呢。”

回头一看，只见有人推开琉璃门走了进来。

恰是一位五官明艳的小公子。

“绯衣，来。”

司鸿豫从水中伸出手，懒洋洋地搭在浴桶边招了招。那小公子恃宠而骄惯了，是敢与他大方戏闹的，故意一掌拍下去，却不料司鸿豫臂膀肌肉一紧，将他的手腕捉了个正着。

“没大没小。”司鸿豫笑起来，又问，“你读《天政》做什么？”

夏绯衣道：“明日有小考，我得多喝几口墨水。”

司鸿豫打了个呵欠：“你是我养在枕边的人，毋须与府中门客同考。他们熬夜，你只管睡觉便是了……嘶！”

小臂吃痛，竟是被夏绯衣拧了一把肉。

“殿下，您再这般惯我，可真要养出个什么都不会的废人了！”夏绯衣半怒半怨，然而细细听来，倒是撒娇的意味更多一些。

司鸿豫仰头大笑，乐道：“养废又如何？我照样宠你。”

于是胳膊上的皮肉又遭了一回殃。

“早膳想用什么？”夏绯衣换了个话茬，“咱们夏初吃过一种暖玉浆枣糕，甜软爽口，细腻入味，殿下还记不记得？绯衣可惦念那味道了，不如叫厨子再做一次吧。”

甜食？

他倒不怎么有吃甜的胃口，但既然绯衣一直惦念着，那就再吃一次吧。

夏绯衣得了首肯，雀跃地奔出门去寻丹萼了。

司鸿豫的晨浴时间一贯不长，待水温稍凉，他便起身着衣，推开了琉璃门，谁想夏绯衣正巧回来，和他迎头撞了个满怀。

才分开一会儿，这小公子脸上已不见一丝笑意，反倒是横眉冷目，似有切齿之恨。

“怎么了？”司鸿豫问他。

夏绯衣扬手将一团布料甩过来，怒道：“立鹤，你昨夜独睡，就是做这个去了？！”

司鸿豫接住一看，正是他方才换下的亵裤。

这就不太妙了。

夏绯衣是个敏感易怒的人，只能宠，不能晾，一次没安抚好，能狠心甩他半个月的冷脸。他急忙解释：“绯衣，你切莫误会。我昨夜一人独枕，空厢空帐的，这房里又都是你的味道，我梦里闻着了，只当是你在身旁，就……”

夏绯衣哪里肯信。

这些日子，司鸿豫对他远不如从前亲密，十天只招寝了一次。他身无一技之长，全靠司鸿豫的疼宠才能在府里享乐，因而怕极了失宠，但凡有那么一丝半真半假的失宠迹象，他都会万分惊恐。

“梦中人总比不得眼前人。既然殿下梦见的是绯衣，不是别人，那何不让绯衣再伺候您一回？”

夏绯衣强作笑颜，解开衣带，摸着司鸿豫的胸膛就要往上贴。

司鸿豫心口突然一阵慌乱。

目光扫向床榻，那梦中的少年竟不曾走远，就坐在床边注视着他们。他惊出一身冷汗，等反应过来，已经失手将夏绯衣推开了几尺远！

“殿下……”

夏绯衣大约也懂了，笑容僵在一处，险些哭出泪来。

不同的面孔，同样的委屈难言，此刻叠作了一道重影，司鸿豫居然分不清自己更心疼谁。

君在上，殷殷唤我名。

梦中的少年总是这样期盼着，而他也始终亏欠着一个答案，至于夏绯衣……他亏欠夏绯衣更多。

这两个人，一个是现实，称其此生挚爱也不为过，另一个只是虚影，欲生则梦来，欲尽则梦去。原本不配相提并论的，怎么会将他推入了难以取舍的境地？

十年来，旖梦如影随形，少则一年几次，多则一年十几次。眼下瞧着就要入秋了，状况愈发失控，他竟已连梦了三夜，想必今晚也不会例外。

如今皇城内时局紧绷，剑拔弩张，他若夜夜陷于春梦，白日倦乏，断然不是什么好事，倒不如……

司鸿豫上前一步，牵住夏绯衣的手，温声道：“绯衣，我哪有不要你的道理？只是昼夜毕竟不同，我若答应了你，弄到日上三竿起不了床，又要有人污你魅主，于你名声不利。绯衣暂且忍忍，等今晚来我房里，我必宠到你不识人间滋味，可好？”

听了这话，夏绯衣才算有了些笑意。

但他拉不下颜面，便摆个姿态，佯作怒气未消的样子，一把甩开了司鸿豫的手：“殿下这般招之则来、挥之即去，绯衣可要不高兴了。当年绯衣是怎么进的府，殿下难道已经全忘了吗？时至今日，倒连青楼小倌也比不得了！”

“绯衣，你……”

真是怕什么来什么。

司鸿豫最怕夏绯衣提从前的事，一时慌了阵脚，急忙将他拉回来，双手牢牢按住他的肩，不肯放他离开。

眼神专注而深情，饱含歉疚。

“我欠绯衣救命之恩，没齿难忘，必以一世相宠为报。虽有床笫之事，心里却分毫不敢亵渎。哪怕你在我榻上躺十年，也照样是我司鸿豫的恩人，怎么能与那些娼人作比？”

夏绯衣心中窃喜，眼眸一转，问：“当真一世相宠么？”

司鸿豫郑重地点了点头：“当真。”


	5. 红衣

有些事经过了时光的筛沥会变得模糊，有些却不会。

十四年过去，任人宰割的小皇子长成了绪王，纵观整座栾京城，已经没有人敢再给他脸色看，但在噩梦里，他仍然会时不时回到无依无靠的幼年，承受那一场由东宫主使的、浩大而漫长的、自上贯下心照不宣的欺凌。

好在梦的结尾是温暖的。

因为总有一个身披红斗篷的孩子会从长长的宫道那头赶来，曦光一般驱散寒冷，将他救出皇宫。他们在四井街的大雪中结伴奔跑，又寻了一处避风的屋檐栖身。他分那孩子一半吃食，那孩子分他一半斗篷，脸蛋红扑扑的，笑容可掬，瞧着漂亮极了。

梦醒后，司鸿豫总免不了一阵心慌，须得拥住枕畔的夏绯衣，在黑暗中亲吻他才能安心。

这是他失而复得的珍宝。

当年他无权无势，只能眼睁睁看着小太子夺走夏绯衣，以为他们将永无重逢之日。但世事无常，是他的，上天总会想办法还给他。

栾北历二百一十六年，小太子的亲舅舅、陈皇后的兄长陈义卿平定北蛮有功，凯旋归京，受封武肃大将军。栾北除皇姓司鸿，另有陈、房、荆、易四姓名门，陈家先拥东宫，后坐朝堂，一时占尽风头，京中无可比肩者。

但是仅仅过了四十八天，局势就急转直下。

那年立春，皇帝偶发重疾，停朝休养，武肃大将军借机发动政变，试图弑帝篡位。令人啼笑皆非的是，这场政变最终沦为了一出闹剧，未到天明时分就被御前禁军扼杀在了襁褓之中。

陈义卿人头落地，血溅玉砌。

之后，皇帝赐死正宫，废黜太子，将百年昌隆的陈家一夜之间连根拔起，铲得干干净净。但凡冒了头的草，都逃不过一个死字。

那一年，栾北朝堂经历了前所未有的动荡。大势力明争暗斗，重建平衡；小势力分流合并，再觅新主。局势扑朔迷离，一个不慎站错了脚跟，削掉的就是项上人头。

这是一场人人自危的灾难，但对司鸿豫而言，却是一桩喜事——

天大的喜事。

陈家血流成河的那天，司鸿豫站在宫墙之上远眺皇城，迎面吹来的风都带着一股浓烈的血腥气。这让他真切地相信，笼罩在他头顶的大片阴霾是真的散了。

天就要放晴了。

那时候，他的二皇兄，德妃所生的皇子司鸿叙站在旁边，笑道：“根须再深的树，不肯修枝剪叶，迟早有被狂风掀翻的一天。皇后与武肃将军兄妹，从前那么不可一世，如今也只剩一缕亡魂了。五弟，老七向来视你为眼中钉、肉中刺，踩你踩得最狠，你也向来善忍。我知道许多人都在背地里笑你懦弱，我却从不这样认为。”

他转过头来，注视着司鸿豫，朗声道：“五弟，你跪了这许多年，也是时候站起来一雪前耻了。”

这句话在司鸿豫久积的愤怒上凿开了一个缺口。

是时候了。

跪久的膝盖可以挺直，捏久的拳头可以张开，五指握风，去那些曾经羞辱过他的人身上，把失去的尊严全部找回来。

司鸿豫问自己：你最想找回来的是什么？

答案几乎瞬间就出现在了脑海里。

是那个孩子。

七年来，司鸿凌为了不让他俩见面，一直将那个孩子养在皇宫外的别馆里。别馆有恶犬护门，司鸿豫去过几次，连台阶也没能踏上，只得在对街痴痴相望。如今太子遭废，树倒猢狲散，那朱门便形同一截烂木，谁也拦不住了。

司鸿豫二话不说，带上一众侍卫杀了过去。

他遇人便问，问他们七年前被抢回来的那个孩子在哪儿，人人只道不曾见过。他慌了神，怕那孩子已经横遭不测，又不肯死心，于是固执地、发疯般地领着侍卫一间一间屋子搜过去，抖了别馆一个底朝天，恨不能将每一粒尘沙都铺到面前。

找着找着，司鸿豫突然留意到，有个布衣少年总是躲在廊柱后头，小心翼翼地尾随着他。

在经过小花园时，他故意放慢脚步，等身后响起一阵沙沙的、踏草而行的脚步声，便猛然回头，将那布衣少年逮了个正着。

“你是谁？”司鸿豫询问。

他没有疾言厉色，那少年却表露出了不同寻常的紧张，涨红着脸反问：“您……您是五殿下吗？”

司鸿豫眉头一皱：“是。”

那少年听见，激动得眼眶发热：“殿下，您终于来带我回去了吗？”

“你是……”

与少年相握的手像过了静电般猝然一麻。

司鸿豫丢了魂魄。

阳春三月，清风自黛瓦那头吹来，摇散了一树桃花，在少年身后铺作一片红霞。久远的记忆浮现出来，与眼前这清丽的容颜逐渐重合了。

绯衣灼灼，恍若隔世。

司鸿豫惊喜极了，心里一时涌出了太多话要说与故人听。但就在这时候，突然杀出一个满身肉膘的嬷嬷来，揪了少年的衣领便往后拖，嘴里骂骂咧咧，怪他坏了规矩，竟敢趁乱逃出来见客。

司鸿豫哪里容得少年受委屈，立刻命侍卫绑了嬷嬷，又将少年扶到一旁，细细问起了身世。

起初少年显得十分惶恐，不敢开口，只说太子下过禁言令，违令可施鞭刑。司鸿豫告诉他太子已经失势，不会再对他造成威胁，他才终于磕磕碰碰地说，自从四井街一别，他就被司鸿凌圈禁在了别馆小院中，菲食薄衣，七年来未有过一餐饱腹，还夺去他的自由，不许他踏出院门一步。

“我逃过一回，想去寻你，可没走多远就被家丁抓了回来，打得三天下不了床……殿下，我每一天都在想你，盼着你来接我……”

少年涕泪滂沱地扑在司鸿豫怀中。

司鸿豫心都碎了。

他那七弟果真蛇蝎心肠，竟然把一个无辜的孩子当做栅栏里的牲畜囚了七年。七年孤闭，足以摧毁一个人的生命力。而少年之所以遭受这样的惩罚，仅仅是因为在大雪中救了他一命。

望着那双泪眸，司鸿豫后悔万分。

他应该早些来的，而不该拖得这样迟。懦弱也是一种罪，晚来一天，他的恩人就要多受一天的罪。

司鸿豫最终带走了这个少年，养在宫中，日夜亲自照料。再后来，他凭着一身功勋封了王，有了自己的府邸，便在府中为少年建造了一座雕梁画栋的燕卉阁，如同金屋藏娇。

少年姓夏，舍旧名，改唤绯衣。从前司鸿豫那些无处倾诉的苦楚，终于有人能伏在膝上温柔聆听。

一盏灯，一扇屏。

月色濛濛，柳影斑斓。

他们曾十指紧握，抵死缠绵，也曾一道骑马踏青，摘花游湖，做着年少时风流而青涩的梦。

司鸿豫这才领悟过来，他要的不是万人垂涎的皇位，更不是沾满血腥的天下，只是一个属于他的贴心知己。

“绯衣，这些年我待你如何，你应当是比谁都清楚的，怎么总爱与我过不去？”

司鸿豫实在不明白。

夏绯衣便低着头，抚弄着司鸿豫的衣襟，道：“绯衣哪里会不清楚殿下的好？殿下就是太痴心了，绯衣才忍不住想，殿下会不会对其他人也一样好呢？哪天我不在你身边，你又遇着了一个喜欢的，也疼他，也宠他，那我岂不是无处可去了？我又不像那些饱读诗书的门客，好歹有个一技之长傍身，我……”

他越说越激动，司鸿豫听得心疼，一下展臂抱住了他。

“绯衣，你莫忘了，我等了你足足七年！这七年，每一日你都不在我身边，我遇见了成百上千的人，心里的位置却只给你留着，这还不够证明什么吗？”

这一番剖白感人至深，本该顺利打消夏绯衣的忧虑，可夏绯衣听完，神色一僵，反倒愈发惊惶了。

他道：“殿下总忘不了那段旧情，昨天提，今天又提，绯衣只怕殿下爱的根本就不是我这个人，而是……而是十四年前的那个孩子！”

“绯衣！”

“要是没了那段因缘呢，你还会爱我吗？”夏绯衣抬起头，直直地逼视他，“殿下，要是我不曾救过你，你遇着了我，还会像现在这样爱我吗？”

“会。”司鸿豫笃定地点头，“一定会。”

他并不是信口胡诌。

确实，世事须臾万变，一生阅尽也不过是千般巧合搭出的一道轨迹，没有发生过的事，谁也不能妄下断言。但司鸿豫相信，一个人的本性若是善良、正直、知恩图报的，便会广布福泽，绝不会只行那偶然的一次善举。就算他们在四井街上错过了，只要有缘再见，他一定会被再度吸引。

他们是注定走不散的。


	6. 密信

夏绯衣因着鸠占鹊巢，常常慑惴不安，隔几日便要向司鸿豫讨一份厮守终生的允诺来镇一镇心里的鬼。今天的讨到了，他总算开颜，见丹萼捧着一叠衣物来伺候司鸿豫更衣，立刻抢道：“我来吧。”

“是。”

丹萼是个通达的姑娘，她欠了欠身，将衣物留在房中，自己退了出去。夏绯衣便前前后后忙碌起来，替司鸿豫逐层套上襟袖，分外殷勤的样子。

窗外一树木樨冒了淡黄色花簇，玲珑点金，幽香隐隐。司鸿豫瞧见它，随口道：“快九月了吧？”

“快了。”

“今年还回陇水吗？”

夏绯衣手上动作一顿，笑容不太自然：“回……自然是要回的，陇水有几位同宗长辈仍在，虽不曾生我，到底养育过我，还是得年年回去探望才好。”

说话时，他的眼神闪烁得厉害，一直不肯抬头。

司鸿豫道：“我再拨你十几两银子，你带去陇水吧，别又弄得像上次一样，把辛辛苦苦攒了一年的例银给送光了。我自是不舍得饿着你的，你也该为自己考虑，多留一些傍身钱，知道吗？”

“知道了，别念我嘛！”

夏绯衣撒着娇，一手扯住帛带一端，朝司鸿豫努了努嘴：“转！”

司鸿豫被逗笑了，展开双臂原地转了两圈，配合着将那帛带绕在腰上，又道：“绯衣这般有孝心，想要什么奖赏？”

“我才不要奖赏，我只要……”

夏绯衣为他扣好腰带，然后眨了眨眼睛：“只要我不在府里的日子，殿下仍能把我记挂在心就行了，你答不答应？”

“答——应——”

司鸿豫捏了捏他的脸颊，疼宠地哄道。

栾北入秋极早，日头出来有一会儿了，寝居内还是风清水冷。夏绯衣在等早膳的时候忍不住打了个寒噤，司鸿豫见状，命人将炭炉点起来，这才暖和了些。

不久，侍女们列作一队经过月洞门，送来了早膳。

米粥勺勺稠白，冒着热气，枣糕块块樱红，甘饴如蜜，再佐以一十二道精致小碟，碗筷也已悉数备齐，只等主人家取用。

司鸿豫斜靠在席上，支颌低眸，一边与夏绯衣闲谈，一边状似不经意地望向了月洞门边的多宝槅——

那儿摆着一座掐丝珐琅连枝灯，共四枝，一枝生一花、栖一鸟，应春夏秋冬四时，釉色鲜亮，高低错落。中央立一根转轴，每当侍女捧碟经过，裙摆摇荡，长髾飘空，撩起一阵微风，它便随之徐徐旋转，美不胜收。

司鸿豫留意到，侍女进屋时，那连枝灯先转后停，指向他的是“雨湿春杏山椒鸟”一枝，而侍女们离开后，连枝灯再转再停，指向他的还是“雨湿春杏山椒鸟”一枝。

“吃吧。”

他淡然收回目光，拿起了摆在案上的银箸。

用过早膳，司鸿豫将夏绯衣送回燕卉阁，随后一个人去了前院书房，书房大门匾额上是他亲手题的“衡临轩”三字。

他推门进去，绕过屏风与垂帘，径直走向了里间。

这是一间无窗的藏书室。

藏书室角落有一条三尺宽的翘头案，贴墙而设，上面堆满了长短不一的宣纸筒，皆是弃之可惜、仔细养护又不值当的书画卷轴。此时此刻，一卷不起眼的袖珍小纸筒正静静地躺在这一摞宣纸筒之中。

长不过两寸，粗不足一指，像极了裁下的边角余料。

司鸿豫伸手拾起它，扯松系绳，置于掌心缓缓展开——这是一张字条，无称谓，无落款，只有龙飞凤舞的两行字：

酉时二刻，金石阁。

四客列席，宜砸场。

不，严格来说也不能算作无落款。因为在字条末尾有个信手涂抹的标记，一竖穿圆，仿佛写歪了的“中”字。

司鸿豫摇头笑了笑，心道：敛之，你是越发不讲规矩了。

这并不是一张普通字条，而是一封密信。

一盏茶以前，司鸿豫晨起不久，还在寝居陪夏绯衣吃早膳，衡临轩闭门一夜，还没有侍女过来开窗通风，藏书室屋梁上的孔洞中突然掉下了一只小纸筒，不偏不倚就落在翘头案上，悄无声息地混入了书画中。

之后，远在寝居的珐琅连枝灯便换了时节，从“雪落梅间白头雀”一枝换成了“雨湿春杏山椒鸟”一枝。

春鸟报信，见之如见信。

司鸿豫走出藏书室，把字条往烛台刺钉上随手一插，取了一根新烛点燃。火光熠熠晃动，映着纸上那十四个字：

酉时二刻，金石阁。

四客列席，宜砸场。

这“金石阁”，指的是七皇子司鸿凌府上的宴客场所——在失去储君之位后，司鸿凌一夜跌落云端，日子却过得并不凄苦。相反，皇子该享的仪制他都享足了，竟还算得上惬意滋润。

父母偏爱某个孩子，向来没什么道理可讲，皇帝也不例外。

若换作别的皇子撞上亲舅谋逆这样的滔天大罪，恐怕要玉牒除名、逐出皇宫，一世不得回京，但司鸿凌偏偏就能独善其身。

当年他在大殿前跪了三天三夜，向皇帝叩首求恩，万字陈情，喊得力竭声嘶。为人臣则言丹心赤诚，为人子则言舐犊情深，字字血泪，句句衷肠，硬是把皇帝的恻隐之心给逼了出来，留了他一份皇子荣光。

七皇子成年后，皇帝愈发糊涂，念着陈家早早垮了台，小七无依无靠，就赐了他一座富丽堂皇的宅邸。

司鸿豫在北疆出生入死才换来的东西，他那娇惯的七弟只耗了几滴眼泪便得到了，差的仅仅是一个封号——这还是朝臣力阻才拦下来的，否则，拟好的“信”字怕是就要给出去了。

帝王喜恶，二十年不曾有变。

众人善于揣测帝王之心，便认为司鸿豫虽立下了骁勇战功，却未必压得过司鸿凌。毕竟储君只有一位，七皇子受母家拖累，固然已经断了念想，五皇子出身卑微，想必也轮不着。既然两位都当不成太子，那就是半斤对八两，谁也不赢谁。而皇帝放在心里宠着的，总比皇帝冷眼相待的要略高一筹。

司鸿豫对此哂笑置之。

当然，司鸿凌也不敢再恃宠而骄了，他知道自己头顶悬着一把随时可能落下的剑，故而一直表现得乖巧无害。

他不与人争利，不攀交权臣，不涉足政事，摆出一派“江山社稷与我何干”的淡泊姿态——这自然是聪明且必要的做法。亲舅舅犯了篡位前科，他只消外露一点野心，或者可以被曲解为野心的东西，都是无比危险的。

为了彰显出世之意，他甚至豢养了一群门客，成天陪他诗词歌赋、雪月风花。

但他的“淡泊”骗不了司鸿豫。

因为司鸿豫手中握着一批潜藏如影、来去如风的密探，为他四处网罗消息。上至前朝后宫，下至街头巷尾，司鸿豫几乎洞悉一切。

几乎。

攻不破的铜墙铁壁也是有一两处的，但是无妨，暂时还算不上大碍。

司鸿豫清楚，老七招纳的那三十一位门客，琴棋诗画只是掩人耳目的表面技艺，实则各有所长，在暗中为他增羽添翼，静待反扑之机。

混水摸鱼者有之，惊才绝艳者亦有之。

其中二十七位养在百缀楼内，每九人为一阶，共三阶，凭才能区分高下，俸禄各不相同。

另有四位不寻常的养在景畅园内，传闻个个袖藏千秋、口吐锦绣，堪称司鸿七的杀手锏，极受器重，便是李长练、卞岚、韩及与傅少容四位。

一个胭脂搽面，水袖霓帔，戏台上扮作千般面孔，戏台下游走于百官商贾之间，八面玲珑；

一个喜欢枕着算盘珠子睡觉，根骨以钱眼串成，查帐慧目如炬，哪怕差错一厘也休想从他眼前漏过；

一个谋略深远，算无遗策，能同时布百张棋局而滴水不漏；

最后一个知天格、理八卦、明医术、精读史典、通晓蛮语，又有着卓绝的记忆力，读过的万卷书册都整整齐齐装在了心中，以备随时取用。

前三位不算深居简出，司鸿豫已经先后碰过了面，唯独这最后一位，被老七藏得犹抱琵琶半遮面，好比养在绣阁香闺的窈窕娘，迄今也无缘得见——傅少容，字兰章，他人每每提起，总爱仰慕地唤一声傅郎。

傅郎。

如此肉麻的称呼，也不知打哪儿学来的。

今晚老七和老八手足情深，一同摆宴享乐，府上提前十天就开始张罗置办，早已路人皆知。

司鸿豫自己有美酒、有佳人、有琴箫，又与他俩八字不合，原本犯不着过去讨吃讨喝，但这字条上既然写了“四客列席”，那便是说，连待字闺中的傅郎都破天荒出来见客了。

筵席这般热闹，他为人兄长，怎能不赏脸光临？

何况那位傅郎实在不简单，凭着一点伎俩，在司鸿豫精心铺设的一段路上使了个恼人的绊子，左右绕不过去，弄得司鸿豫大为光火。

还是得亲自登门，催他挪一挪步子才好。

烛火盈亮，红油垂蜡。

司鸿豫将字条折作细细一根，凑近焰舌，一寸一寸烧了个干净。然后，他望着尚热的灰烬，低笑道：“傅郎，见你一面，难于上青天，你可千万等着我。”


	7. 狐狸

栾北盛世天朝，都城浩大，分九区，呈“井”字布局。

皇宫为尊，独占正北的乾望，成年皇子们则居住在正东的坤见，大多相隔不远，唯有司鸿豫和司鸿凌是个例外。他俩出了名的互不待见，各自的宅子也像一对撕破了脸皮的夫妻，能离多远离多远，九曲十八弯，图的就是一个眼不见为净。

但神奇的是，两家门客反倒往来甚密。

每一天，他们都在茶肆里拉帮结伙、冷嘲热讽，争当对方的爹和大爷。栾北对待文人相当宽容，偶尔有收不住嘴的，还能当一当对方主子的爹和大爷。

街坊孩童每日不必上学，只消去茶肆溜达一圈，就能看到一首又一首前朝文人的生僻诗词从犄角旮旯里跳出来骂人，精妙毒辣，针针见血，于是一个个无师自通，背诗都背得极好。

有些书生口才不佳，怕当面骂不利索，输了气势，便从唇舌派改为战书派，回去熬夜写上一篇檄文如《奉天讨卢舟远口辱家慈十恶不赦檄》，第二天长卷迎风一抖，朗朗诵读。同门书生组团助阵，配合着口诛笔伐。

两边唇枪舌剑，煞是精彩。

茶客们付一份茶钱，还赠一场好戏，纷至沓来。茶楼老板欢喜得不行，恨不得给他们开个擂台专场。

这些热衷于社交活动的书生大多是百缀楼的下阶门客，司鸿凌拿闲粮养着他们，为的是放出来混淆视听，顺带磨一磨司鸿豫的锐气，谈不上多么在乎。他真正信赖、真正器重的，说到底只有景畅园那四位罢了。

莲池畔，小亭中，琴声悠远。

一个黛衣少年手提下摆，以假山石为障，踩着拨弦声一步步靠近了小亭——他家傅郎善识音律，辨声灵敏，按弦差错一毫也能察觉，要想偷溜过去吓他一跳，委实不是易事。

少年一边悄悄落步，一边维持文雅姿态，十分辛苦，然而……

“小岚。”

这一声如沐春风，温柔到能掐出水来。少年却吓得两腿一抖，猴儿一样抱住山石才没滚进池子里。

亭中的白衣青年收了琴，将茶水与糕点挪到小案中央，又揽袖倒了一盏茶，抬头见卞岚还杵在那儿，便指了指凳子，招呼他来坐。卞岚有些不服气，问道：“我鞋底垫了三层棉，还挑了《九霄》最难的一段，路上也没积水，你是怎么发现的？”

傅少容淡淡一笑：“有日影。”

卞岚低头看去，只见脚下赫然是一道老长的黑影子，探出假山石，横在小径中央，想要装作看不见也难。

“……”

这就尴尬了。

他石化在原地，好一会儿才一脸羞耻地走进亭子，抄起茶杯，咕嘟咕嘟一饮而尽，然后坐在那儿，颇为郁闷地望着傅少容。

傅少容笑得眼睛弯成了两道月牙儿。

卞岚呆了一呆，唇角一缕茶水淌了下来。

尽管自诩陶朱附体、潘安再世，卞岚也不得不承认，单论样貌，他是远远及不上傅少容的。

傅郎唇颊润泽，斜眉淡扫，落墨入眸，笑愁皆如青峰隐于雾；身段颀长清瘦，笔挺似竹，从无倦怠之气，即使不言不语，沉然独立于一旁，也能引得众人瞩目。若以“龙章凤姿”形容，则丝毫不显过誉。

最重要的是，傅少容是个爱笑的人，只需一架琴一卷书，世上就很少有什么能让他悲伤。

卞岚曾经认真思考过一个问题。

倘若某天七皇子失势，他们四个被卖去了南风馆，李长练可以搭个戏台子开腔唱戏，他可以拨个算盘帮忙管账，韩及手段更多，可以传授老鸨经商之道，教她怎么把馆子开遍大江南北，而傅少容……

绝对是捧上头牌，引诱老爷们砸银子宠幸的那一个。

呃，过分了过分了。

扑面而来的罪恶感让卞岚呛出了一大口茶，他拼命拍胸，心虚地瞄了傅少容一眼，随手抓起一块红豆糕当话题：“整日吃这么甜的东西，怎么不见你长胖？府里厨娘天天给你做点心，她家丫头跟着偷吃，倒是越来越圆润了。”

傅少容笑道：“你整日打理钱财，府里一半的库银都要过你的手，不也落得这般清苦？”

“我那是两袖清风，取财有道，外加殿下不疼不爱，给的份例太少。”

卞岚天生就攒不住银子，说多了谁都要掬一把同情泪。他托着腮帮子叹了口气，啃了口红豆糕，又道：“傅郎，我有个坏极了的消息要告诉你。”

“你说。”

“昨天晚上韩及带阿练去喝酒，阿练喝醉了，大半夜抱着一棵枯树嚎了半宿，死活不肯回屋。今早一起来，那是上吐下泻、眼冒金星，我刚才去瞧了瞧，都快没个人样了，还撞见大夫狠狠训了他一顿，说不躺到入秋不许下床。”

傅少容点头：“我知道。”

“你知道？”卞岚瞪大了眼睛，“那你还这么淡定？”

“为什么应该不淡定？”

卞岚急忙说：“今晚招待八殿下的筵席，阿练原是要献艺的，他一病，总得找人补上空缺吧？咱们府里轮着找一圈，够资格替他的人就只有……只有……”

“我。”

傅少容笑了笑。

半块红豆糕“啪叽”掉在案上，卞岚咽下碎渣子，目瞪口呆道：“你你你……你不是怕污了琴，宁死都不献艺了么？”

卞岚之所以这般惊讶，是有一段缘故在里头的。

司鸿凌有个坏习惯，喜欢拿手下的一溜儿门客当戏子使唤，傅少容通晓四艺，更加逃不过，总是被迫在宴会上奏琴悦人。

奏琴便也算了，司鸿凌还嫌他的琴曲过于正统，索然无味。某次司鸿凌黄汤下肚，竟醉醺醺地揽了一位勾阑琵琶女，命傅少容以琴相和，来一出“妖精色诱书生”的淫词艳曲，推拒再三，仍不得免。傅少容是个谦和知礼的人，但并非没有原则，性子一来，他当着全殿宾客的面把玄木凤尾琴砸了个粉碎，换来了一个响亮的巴掌。

从此，献艺一事与他再无干系。

那一巴掌下去，卞岚对傅少容的印象被彻底颠覆了——人不可貌相，原来傅郎清瘦的身板里藏着这么一副铮铮傲骨，看来以后要悠着点，不能再随便蹂躏了。

今天傅少容突然改了态度，卞岚百思不得其解。

傅少容微笑道：“若是其他人来请我，我恐怕十分不愿，可来请我的是期成，那就有些不一样了。方才他找我说了一些话，我觉得很有道理……”

“打住。”

一张披着忠犬皮的狐狸脸飘到了卞岚眼前，他眼皮一阵乱跳。

傅少容：“怎么了？”

卞岚扯着嘴角冷哼了一声：“让我先猜。”

韩及，表字期成，策士。

这位大名鼎鼎的韩大公子是盘州人士，两年前自荐入府，一来就进了景畅园，之后飞速升迁，地位直逼傅少容，大有要抢他“第一门客”名号的架势。且韩及不仅图名，还要利，要得直截了当，宁可卷铺盖走人也不愿少拿一文钱，结果上天无眼，第二年还真让他领到了逾卞岚十倍的例银，可谓“用最厚的脸皮，换最高的收益”。

更可气的是，除了司鸿凌这个当主子的，居然连傅少容也挺喜欢他。

真是一个个都瞎了。

卞岚忿忿地想，所谓策士，谋略未必多么高深，但一定擅长用话术给人灌迷魂汤。韩及入府两年，贡献接近于零，全靠一嘴的鬼话给自己刷存在感，就凭这等功力，要是有朝一日韩大公子的魂魄被勾去了地府，只要逮住阎王唠上半天嗑，他绝对能让自己顺利还阳。

卞岚对此十分不服。

话术话术，嘴上功夫，又没多大难度。韩及会，他卞岚难道就不会？于是每次逮到机会，卞岚都要想办法一较高下。

只见他起身朝傅少容作了个揖，循循善诱道：“傅郎，陛下的六位皇子中，属八皇子与咱们殿下最为交好，幼年同室共读，成年手足相辅。今晚殿下设宴款待八皇子，既是定例，也是情谊，倘若底下的门客摆了架子，难免影响殿下的诚意。恳请傅郎以大局为重，抛却旧时恩怨，献艺一次吧。”

“唔……”

傅少容垂眸思索了一会儿，点点头：“也不无道理。”

卞岚垮了脸，仰头又灌一口茶，问：“那韩及是怎么说服你的？”

傅少容温柔一笑：“其实，要代阿练献艺的并不是我，而是期成。他有一支倾心所作的琴箫曲，叫做《涧水》，过去一直是他执箫，我抚琴，和得还算满意。这一回他登殿献曲，来邀我同去，我想了想，我惜的是琴，琴演一次并不会毁，他惜的却是曲，随意找个不相熟的同奏，稍有不慎便毁了。好曲值千金，毁不得。”

卞岚：“……”

这番话不仅合理，还很诗意；不仅诗意，严格说起来还不能算是韩及的“劝诱”，而是傅少容自己的念头。

果然厉害。

正所谓“算账算不赢卞岚，骗人骗不过韩及”。他韩大公子的心眼有一十八道弯，想要蒙谁，必先将对方的性子摸得清清楚楚，再寻最不设防的一处下手，蒙得水到渠成、天衣无缝，哪怕聪明一点的也得花上十天半个月才能反应过来不对劲。

卞岚每天敲一遍警钟，照样冷不丁被坑，更不必提傅少容。韩及坑起他来，轻松得就跟哄小媳妇儿似的。

具体来说，傅少容是个单纯且记恩的人，欠下了恩情就一定要还，这份执拗劲儿十头牛也拉不住。韩及平日对他照顾有加，还为他冒犯过司鸿凌，这会儿把自己往困境中一送，再摆个愁苦姿态，傅少容可不就主动来还恩了么？

傅郎这性子，也亏是生在了王府，要是哪天不慎走丢了，迟早被卖去南风馆剥干净衣裳替人数钱。

卞岚一出神就管不住嘴，心里想的什么，嘴上跟漏水似的淌了一大片。傅少容听见“南风馆”、“剥衣裳”之类的词，顿时坐立难安，攥着衣袖，脸颊酡红如火。

“呃……”

卞岚察觉失言，一巴掌捂住了嘴。

傅少容生得漂亮，又自幼跟着司鸿凌，府里人多嘴碎，关于他以色事主、承欢床榻的流言从来没消停过。他再成熟也只是个二十二岁的年轻人，表面虽不在意，内心始终是有芥蒂的。

卞岚愧疚极了，下意识去拉傅少容的手：“傅……傅傅傅郎，我随口乱说的，你莫要往心里去！”

还没碰着，就被傅少容抽手躲开了。

卞岚盯着桌上空秃秃的一块地方愣了好一会儿，才记起傅少容有个禁忌，从不许别人碰他，经常反应过激。刚才自己一心急，竟忘了还有这茬。

给这么稀里糊涂一闹，亭中的气氛一下子尴尬极了。卞岚想向傅少容赔个笑，无奈半边脸僵硬无比，笑了个奇形怪状，只好扭过头，假装对着一池秋水发痴。

“我没事的。”

傅少容掩面轻咳，待红潮褪去了一些，便温声道：“小岚素来爱开玩笑，我又不是不知道，怎么会往心里去呢？”

说着，将一只盛着桂花糕的小碟子推近了些：“吃一点吧。”

淡淡的桂花香扑面而来，卞岚闻着就打了个哆嗦，回头一看，险些泪如雨下，但还是横心拿了一块。

是他有错在先，要忍，要忍。

傅少容天生心软，见不得别人难受，哪怕别人失礼在先，也常常是他反过来安慰，而安慰的方法也永远只有一样，就是请人吃桂花糕。

卞岚与他亲近，性格又大大咧咧，犯过不少错，故而已经吃遍了十里八乡所有铺子的桂花糕，最近正在苦心劝说府里的厨娘研制新口味，以便拯救自己注定了依然会被桂花糕纠缠的下半生。

而同样的，傅少容痴爱桂花糕的理由也只有卞岚一个人知道。

正是因为知道，他才格外喜欢傅郎。

“这么多年了，还是吃不厌吗？”卞岚歪着脑袋，盯着指间那一块半透不透的、四四方方的桂花糕。

傅少容点了点头。

“要我说啊，还是别老惦记着那点儿旧恩了。”卞岚小声嘟囔，“你不是早就拿命还了吗？”

傅少容又摇了摇头。

墨发顺着他的肩膀滑落下来，覆在白衣暗纹上，前襟斜梅数点，似花似雪。

“还是要记在心上的。”

他的嗓音很温和，只是有着那么一丝自己也理解不了的困惑：“不知道为什么，我总觉得……旧恩还没有偿完。”

渡者恩，行者劫。

相逢一擦肩，尘隙满因缘。


	8. 离心

这是与平常无异的一天。

卞岚哄着厨娘做了他垂涎已久的鲜汤白玉馄饨，傅少容有幸一同吃了。午后，卞岚窝进了他的小账房，说要理一理上月的账簿，景畅园则迎来了一位十四岁的少年访客——檀央。

傅少容唯一的学生。

檀央是百缀楼二十七位门客中最年幼的，天资上乘，悟性极高，入府以来甚得司鸿凌宠爱，所以被领给傅少容做了徒弟，隔日需到景畅园上一次课，讲授诗词、数术和蛮语。

平心而论，傅少容很愿意教导有慧根的孩子，但檀央的“求知”里掺了太多杂念和功利。十四岁的少年，锋芒都显露在外头，说话间偶尔漏出一点蛛丝马迹，细细辨来，全是想要取代傅少容的野心。

而这是司鸿凌默许，甚至授意的。

因为以傅少容受保护的程度，如果过不了司鸿凌那一关，外人连擅入景畅园接近他都不太容易，遑论还要正正经经地坐下来学走什么。

这些年，傅少容越来越看不透司鸿凌了。

越来越看不透。

他用半条命偿还了一饭之恩，十四年来跟随司鸿凌，从未有过背叛，可司鸿凌似乎觉得这还远远不够。在他们之间始终横着一道看不见的隔阂，一面是对傅少容无微不至的保护和栽培，另一面则是日益加深的提防和猜度，仿佛这主仆关系天生是松动的，不牢靠，总有一天要分道扬镳，所以才寻了檀央早做打算。

他还要怎么做才能让司鸿凌相信自己的忠诚？

傅少容无计可施。

送走檀央后，傅少容抬头一看，暮光倾斜，已到了快开宴的时辰，就抱琴去了金石阁。

殿外鳞瓦涂赤，殿内人影绰绰，仆从们忙着挽帐、清扫、备酒，他寻了个角落的位置坐下调弦，还不忘烹一壶茶。不久，有人逆着日光踏进大门，见他在，立刻转着手中一柄折扇悠然踱了来，朗声道：“兰章怎么到得这般早？”

剑眉而星目，气逸而神检。

是韩及。

傅少容与他相视一笑，指尖仍旋着琴轸，待正完七弦，一滚一拂听过了音，才取丝巾将琴盖好，问道：“从折兰居过来？”

“刚睡醒，从自己屋里来的。”

韩及慵懒地打了个呵欠，往傅少容身旁一坐：“你也知道，但凡晚上有酒席，殿下白天就不干正事。折兰居得了半日假，程亓他们一伙儿去茶楼了，说是跟司鸿五那边结了梁子。我这人反正懒惯了，也不待见那边，索性回屋补觉去。”

“也是。”

傅少容笑了笑，倒了一杯茶给韩及：“提提神吧。”

他自有一套独特的烹茶方法，茶汤清透鲜美，与别处滋味十分不同，韩及第一次喝到就牛饮了半壶，从此没事就登门讨两杯。今天一喝，果然惬意非凡，有提神醒脑之效，于是很不客气地又添了一杯。

他捧着茶杯问：“兰章何时来的？”

“倒是不久。”傅少容指了指七弦，说，“我有一两年不曾上殿了，琴到了殿上，音色会与平时不同，提前试试，晚上才不会失了水准。”

韩及摆手笑道：“这曲子是我胡乱作的，不值得费心。”

傅少容却道：“期成莫要自谦。听曲识人心可不是空谈，你心怀明君，志在天下，这曲子寄托了心志，自然是要好生对待的。”

闲来无事谱成的曲子被名家如此看重，就好比童子的初学之作被贴在学堂上供夫子瞻仰。韩及愈发不好意思，连声道：“折煞折煞，从你那《乐闻集》里随意拣一篇出来，哪篇不胜过它十个八个品阶？”

乐闻集？

突然听见这三个字，傅少容怔了怔。

《乐闻集》是一本琴谱雅册，栾北文人有结集互赠的喜好，彼此吹捧一番，各赚美誉。而长久以来，傅少容抚琴全凭心意，从不学别的门客那般附庸风雅。

他只有一本《乐闻集》。

当年司鸿凌遭废，凤离东宫，人心崩散，有那么一段最落魄的时候，环顾四周只得傅少容一人不离不弃。傅少容那年十五，又是个家养文客，怀里除了一架玄木凤尾琴再无其他，便日夜奏琴，为司鸿豫消愁。

后来，司鸿凌念其衷肠，命人将曲子一一记谱，编制成册，存放在折兰居中，取名《乐闻集》。

司鸿凌极少做什么重情义的事，这是难得的一件。

再后来，司鸿凌广纳贤士，意图重谋大业，这本《乐闻集》便成了过去耻辱的证明，连同当时的许多东西一起被下令销毁了。它们堆作小山，焚烧出一道耀眼的火光，散发出焦臭的味道。

浓烟里，司鸿凌的笑容扭曲而痴狂。

傅少容发觉自己心疼得喘不过气来，却不是为了《乐闻集》。

曲无定势，今天烧了，明天抚袖重弹，又是一曲新声。但他分明看见在时间面前，连人心也成了一种全无定势的东西——曾经倾心付出的、被视作患难扶助的情意，时间一长，褪去颜色，反倒成了耻辱的痕迹，要千方百计根除。

他接受不了。

直到今天，他也不曾谅解司鸿凌。

“那本集子……还在吗？”

“还在。”韩及说，“原本是要烧毁的，碰巧搬东西那会儿我在，捡了漏，就给藏了起来。回去一翻，这么妙的集子，殿下倒也舍得。”

“舍不舍得，也只是一本集子而已。”傅少容苦笑。

时过境迁，爱惜它的人已经变了模样，它侥幸活下来，又如何呢？

司鸿凌一生最落魄的时候，只有他一人陪伴在侧，自然百般珍惜。如今宠姬在怀，权势在望，眼里纳了九州天下，燃起的火焰再也不能平息，怎么还会允许他以一个友人的身份存在呢？

“从前，我还算是殿下的挚友，如今只能做一件器物了。”傅少容自嘲地笑了笑，“比方一架娱人的琴，一包治病的药，还有一本记录密文的书。”

韩及闻言，扇子在手背上轻轻一敲。

“兰章，这么多年，你一直是为了殿下而活的，他把你看作什么，你就是什么，可曾分出一点私心为自己打算？”

为自己吗？

傅少容望向了前方，那儿有被暮光染得辉煌的大殿，有来来往往的双髻侍女，有琉璃盏，黄花案，锦帐珠帘，玉壶佳酿……每一样都是幼年的九儿不敢想象的。

他道：“我是从一无所有中来的，尝过最凄苦的滋味。将来，殿下若是夺嫡失手，我就还像过去一样无依无靠，生死任人宰割。若殿下得了皇位，我大约也不愿混迹百官之中，与后起之秀争一方朝堂。我想要太学院一间书室，每日陪小世子安心读书，要是有姑娘愿嫁，我便好生待之，举案齐眉，决不辜负了她。”

韩及望着他，若有所思地点点头：“霜锋雪刃而藏于鞘。兰章，像你这样的人，我最是喜欢。”

酉时二刻，金石阁开宴。

觥筹交错，丝竹迷乱。

傅少容天性喜静，不常列宴，偶尔几次也因为受不了人声鼎沸，早早退席了事。今日他要与韩及一同献曲，不能擅自离场，艰难熬了三刻钟，已被浓烈的酒气熏得呼吸不畅，只好可怜巴巴望向卞岚。

卞小公子见他一副快要昏倒的样子，于心不忍，便自甘奉献，扮作个人形支架替他撑着。

一旁的李长练是个重症病号，本该躺在床上静养，但他作为一只成了精的酒坛子，提前三日就早早打探好了酒目，今晚若不来喝，怕是要含恨直奔阎王殿，所以不修边幅地裹着被子奔了来，怎料体力不济，中途犯晕，便也靠在卞岚身上借力。

卞岚夹在中央，动弹不得，急忙给韩及使眼色。

“分一个分一个。”

韩及只当没瞧见，还不动声色地往外挪了挪，顾自坐在一边剥秋蟹。

他有忌口，吃姜不吃蒜，拈了根筷子专心致志地从醋碟子里一片一片把蒜捞出来，偶尔瞟一眼卞岚，心安理得地看他被挤成了一只烂柿子，完全没有帮忙的意思。

卞岚狠狠瞪了他一眼。

韩及回以彬彬有礼的笑容，酒杯举至半空，虚碰一记，惬意地饮尽了，气得卞岚头顶冒起一阵青烟。

酒过三巡，大殿杯盘狼藉。

两位皇子各自搂着美姬坐在正席上，底下门客吃饱喝足，酒兴大发，开始使出浑身解数讨好主子。有几个拿捏不住分寸，反倒惹了事端。

先是有书生急于表达忠诚，伏于大殿中央吟了一首出格的颂德诗，暗示七皇子必将黄袍加身，荣登帝位。司鸿凌最忌讳野心外曝，听得脸色骤变，命人将那书生拖到殿外缝了口，施了鞭刑，逐出栾京去。

有人看到前车之鉴，寻思着颂德太危险，还是风花雪月安全，便绕着献艺的舞娘走了一圈，口题淫诗，竟比那烟花柳巷的小曲儿还要露骨。司鸿凌嫌他伤风败俗，也拖出去打了二十大棍。

筵席尚未过半，状况已经频出，司鸿凌的眼皮一个劲儿乱跳。

他总觉得今夜格外不详，后头恐怕还要出事，干脆撤了那些处处飞彩髾、摇银铃的舞娘们，吩咐傅少容与韩及献曲净耳。正好傅少容也快熬不下去了，仿佛狱中获赦，长舒了一口气。

琴弦一拨，有亘古遥响幽转而来，杯盘之声顷刻消失，殿内归于肃静。

又有箫声横空翩至，由急入缓，由响渐轻，恍如空谷闲云，竹林笼纱。琴箫交相呼应，正绘了一幅满月之下涧水清冷的美景。

曲至中段，殿内正当静听，殿外突然起了骚动。仆役们慌张的叫喊从远处传来，字字打岔，两三声颤作一团。

司鸿凌心中生疑，刚要差人去问情况，就听得门外一声高喊：

“五殿下到！”

还伴随着零零碎碎钻入门缝的“殿下留步”、“殿下待我通传”、“殿下您真的不能进去”……

与此同时，金石阁大门被猛地推了开来！

只见司鸿豫大步跨过门槛，负手而立，环视全殿，腰际帛带肆意飞扬，暗青色衣袍在翻涌的夜风里剌剌作响。他的眼神似剑刃凌厉，明明白白宣告着——

来者不善。

负责通传的下人跑得比正主还慢，追在后头一时刹不住脚，接二连三被门槛绊倒，叠罗汉似的滚作一团。

开门那一瞬，几十双眼睛齐刷刷看向门口，殿内热络的空气被抽得干干净净，气氛一下子凝到了冰点。韩及收了箫，后退一步，只有琴弦犹在轻颤，乐声幽微，回荡在梁柱之间。

傅少容宽袖一拂，及时覆住了琴面。

这便真正一点声响也没有了。

他坐在琴后，远远望着那位声名显赫的不速之客，见他势如震霆，气焰灼人，不禁隐隐有些心慌，下意识抬手按住了胸口。

跪坐在大殿两侧的门客个个低头屏息，一时间，殿内只剩风声倒灌的嚣响。


	9. 劫色

席上二人被杀了个措手不及，扭头对望，脸色都难看至极——跟这位煞星相比，方才那些讨嫌的书生都称得上赏心悦目了。

司鸿凌今晚做东，自然不能在弟弟面前丢了气势，于是一甩衣袖，掀帘而出，行至门口相迎。他本想假意热络一番，省去揖拜之礼，谁知司鸿豫先摆出了一派雍容自若、等待受礼的架势。

他只得不情不愿地躬身：“见过五哥。”

八皇子别无选择，也跟着行了礼。

司鸿豫却没有立刻回应，而是等侍女关上阁门，又慢条斯理地抚平了被风吹乱的衣袂，这才施施然还了礼——别说，还挺庄重。

司鸿凌黑了脸，喷出一大团怨火：“五哥不请自来，是要讨酒喝吗？”

“正是。”

司鸿豫也不恼怒，微微一笑，顺着他的话接道：“你五哥是个俗人，府里只有陈茶劣酒，上不得台面。听说七弟这儿备了佳酿与雅乐，五哥馋得紧，也顾不得燕礼了，专程来碰碰运气。”

“那可巧了。”司鸿凌满面堆笑，“七弟刚得了南疆的落花青梅酒，还未开坛。五哥既然为酒而来，今晚务必要喝个痛快，不醉不归！”

兄弟俩一个虚情，一个假意，都揣着捅刀子的心在装客套。

经过一番简短的场面话，司鸿凌没能挖出司鸿豫的真实来意，却知道这人撵是肯定撵不走了，只得让开一条路，邀他入席共饮。

司鸿豫也不客气，大大方方地带头往席上走。但就在经过琴台时，他猛地停下了脚步，鞋底像是被钉住了，半寸都挪不动。

他死死盯着坐在琴台后的人，目光因震惊而充满了压迫性。

傅少容不安极了。

他以为是身边的某样东西吸引了五皇子的注意，于是左顾右盼，还不放心地瞧了一眼身后，却没发现什么异样。他实在困惑，便又抬头望向了司鸿豫，烛光中的一双剪水眸子清澈黑亮。

“你……”

司鸿豫看着傅少容，久久说不出话来。

这些年，每一个深夜，只要看见这双清水盈盈的眼眸，他的情欲就会迅速失去控制——眼前的白衣青年，与他梦中的少年竟有九成相似！

不，不是相似。

这就是少年长大后的模样！

静谧一长，宾客们都注意到了这儿古怪的氛围，三两之间窃窃私语起来。

傅少容不得不尴尬地起了身。

他是司鸿凌的门客，言行举止攸关家风，总不能公然对五皇子失礼。于是他避开那灼烧似的目光，定了定心神，轻声道：“见过五殿下。”

司鸿豫耳根一酥，立竿见影地硬了——

无疑是梦中少年的声线，成熟了些，温柔了些，诱人了些，仿佛初长成的小公子散发枕在他肩头，用温热的舌尖舔了舔他的耳垂。

司鸿豫正是血气方刚的年纪，哪里忍得住？

他一把抓住傅少容的手，用全殿都能听清的音量一字一顿地说：“七弟，你家这个琴师，我要了！”

满场死寂。

卞岚手一抖，筷子“啪叽”落在桌上。

李长练刚喝了一口酒，应声喷出三尺远，活活呛去了半条命。

韩及目瞪口呆，手中的长箫直坠地面，流苏却还挂在手上，于是那箫就扯着手指划了好几道圆弧。

司鸿凌的脸色难看极了，好比酱缸里一把捣烂了的腌菜。

他被迫上前打圆场：“五哥，七弟手下的门客，这两边坐着的，你想要哪个都行，唯独这个……这个实在是……”

啪！

场子还没圆完，司鸿豫先挨了一耳光——清亮果决，振聋发聩。

傅少容打的。

这一回，列席的门客个个脸色煞白，躲瘟神一般低下头去，大气也不敢出了，连司鸿豫自个儿都犯了懵。

脸上疼得厉害，像敷了把热油炸过的花椒，又麻又辣。他皱着眉头，表情复杂，怎么都回忆不起自己刚才是干了什么天理不容的恶事，竟值得这小琴师拿命赏他一耳光。

难道他已经不是皇子了？

他怎么不知道？

再看那琴师，此刻面颊泛红，嘴唇发抖，犹如一只莫名其妙应了激的动物，被他握住的手腕青筋爆起，使劲拉拽几次，挣脱不开，竟然还想再扇他一巴掌。

“少容！”韩及眼疾手快，牢牢按住了傅少容的手，向司鸿豫赔笑道，“殿下见谅，他不是有意冒犯的，他只是不喜欢被人……”

“少容。”

司鸿豫立刻注意到了这个名字。

他神情一凛，看向与白衣青年同席而坐的三个人：腰系一把纯金小算盘的少年叫卞岚，旁边胡子拉碴、病容憔悴的酒鬼叫李长练，而正在与他说话的箫客叫韩及。

景畅园的四大门客，有三位他都是见过的，那么这陌生的第四位——清俊，抚琴，天姿卓绝。

司鸿豫直接愣在了当场：“你是……傅少容？”

趁这一愣的功夫，傅少容奋力摆脱了钳制，后退数步，以琴台为障，满目戒备地盯着司鸿豫，当他是洪水猛兽。

这就有意思了。

司鸿豫忍不住舔了舔一侧的虎牙。

他凭容貌选中的琴师，居然就是司鸿凌的三十一门客之首，运气好得堪比胡匪头子一眼相中了皇帝老子的女儿，不抢回家当个压寨夫人都算亏了。

他轻轻磨了磨臼齿，脸颊还在隐隐作痛，那一巴掌打得确实不留情面。

又握了握五指，傅少容的手腕摸着是削瘦、微凉的，显出一种养尊处优的细腻感，不像他这沙场归来的粗人，茧子厚得能当砂纸用。而挣扎时，那手腕又爆发出一种鲜活的烈性，与印象中的文弱书生大不相同。

单论第一印象，司鸿豫是很喜欢傅少容的。

梦中的少年固然可爱，但太过纤弱，好比画上美人，又好比未点睛的龙，总缺了一味要紧的灵魂，而眼前这具长成的躯体却不一样。

他是有质感的。

司鸿豫几乎确定他梦中的人就是傅少容了——

既然是老七的门客，那么，年少时偶尔见上一面也不是没有可能。或许十二三岁的傅少容被领进过东宫，忙里偷了闲，悄悄溜出来游玩，恰巧给他撞见。那会儿的他刚消了童稚，精气初凝，最受不得撩拨，乍一见皮相这般标致的小公子，自然会控制不住。

所以，傅少容才入了他的梦。

一梦十年。

不客气地说，司鸿豫认为自己这十年困于春梦的痛苦，傅少容最少也要担九成责任。这么大的罪过，岂是简简单单一句“对不起”能揭过去的？怎么也得肉偿吧。

偿十年，偿到他厌了为止。

司鸿豫为这个邪恶的念头感到兴奋。

他当然知道傅少容是无辜的，十年前平平淡淡的一面之缘，他都不记得，傅少容又怎么会有印象？把自己的淫靡欲念全推给傅少容，实在太不讲道理。

但他不想讲道理。

他只想随便寻个借口，摘走这一支司鸿凌呵护了多年的莲。

何况，今夜他本就是冲着傅少容来的，于公事要带人走，于私情也要带人走，凑个两全其美，难道不是天意么？

两边正僵持着，傅少容率先打破了沉默。

他踏前一步，向司鸿豫作了个揖，正色道：“承蒙五殿下抬爱。少容自幼丧母，由七殿下照顾长大，情似挚友，恩胜父兄。君子知恩图报，唯愿肝胆披沥，为七殿下效忠尽节至死。五殿下胸怀广博，麾下人才集结，少容不敢空占一席，还忘殿下三思。”

立场分明，礼数尽足。

司鸿凌在一旁揪了半天心，生怕傅少容不敢拒绝，要将这烂摊子丢给自己收拾，眼下见他主动摆明态度，总算是舒坦了些。

谁想司鸿豫连眉头都没皱一下，指着七弦琴谑笑了一声：“嗓音倒是悦耳，不妨再多说几句？”

傅少容：“……”

司鸿豫乐了：“不知道说什么了？来，我教你。”

他施施然绕过琴台，背着手踱到傅少容跟前，上身微倾，凑得半近不近，正是容易引人不适、躲开却又显得矫情的距离。他压低了音量，道：“鄙人表字立鹤，且叫一声立鹤来听听。”

傅少容甚少见到这般轻浮的人，嫌恶地避退了半步。

“不肯？”

司鸿豫略有不悦。

昨夜还投怀送抱一同登了极乐的，今夜便翻了脸，疏离得连名字也不愿叫，委实教人心寒。但若细细品玩，这疏离又可折作三分情趣，譬如他将这品性高洁的公子绑于床头，落了帐子，百般蹂躏，或者掀了帐子，干脆就在人前……

几幕艳影闪过，司鸿豫口干舌燥。

要忍耐。

他尽力收了淫念，又逼进一步，指着自己微肿的右颊道：“你刚才的一巴掌，说轻呢，我不予计较也可，说重呢，我拿走你一条命，你家七殿下怕也保不下来。但我以为，轻了伤我颜面，重了伤你性命，都不好，不妨取个折中……”

他顿了顿，语气甚是温和：“你跟我走，去我府上陪我一阵子，待我满意了，便免你的罪，将你完璧归赵。”

璧？

谁是璧？

傅少容血气逆流，心头憋了一口怒气，恨不得夺来韩及的长箫当头抡司鸿豫一棍子。

但不等他反应，司鸿豫已经转了身，悠悠然敲了敲琴额：“这样，我先上去讨杯酒喝，你挑一支拿手的曲子，就当……就当赠新主一份薄礼。”

“殿下请便！”

傅少容收了往常对谁都一样温软的语气，冷然相对，当即挥袖落座。

司鸿豫还没走几步路，背后弦音乍起，如同苍峦空响、飞龙盘沉。傅少容指下一曲《九霄》前调铺开，闻之尽是高涨的怒意。


	10. 旧账

仆从们手脚麻利，迅速另设了一席一案。司鸿豫撩衣入座，曲着腿，衔了枝葡萄给自己倒酒，一派闲懒姿态。

八珍酥肉，青梅酒。

黑玉葡萄，碧花瓯。

老七府中果然藏了一等一的珍馐佳酿，逐一尝过，样样皆非凡品，滋味却都不如那玉阶下、琴台旁、连衣角都不给沾的傅郎。

司鸿豫仰头饮尽了一瓯酒，喉间热意可融春。

他平常自谦一声俗人，其实也懂琴，只是不弹罢了。世人都说字显品格，琴述心志，他听着殿内轩昂浩大的琴声，怎么也无法将它与傅少容联系到一起——不论从哪个角度看，傅少容喜欢的，都该是山水邈远的雅曲才对。

而这一曲分明不是。

从傅少容指端迸发出一股无形的力道，铮铮鸣戈戟，泠泠敲水玉，划然一变，又作风啸声。司鸿豫听得心有余悸，总忍不住想起方才挨的那一巴掌来。

莫非还在琢磨怎么扇他吗？

司鸿豫自己都笑了，觉得这傅郎实在有意思，便问司鸿凌：“老七，你这姓傅的宝贝是打哪儿得来的？”

司鸿凌一下振奋了精神。

他今晚被司鸿豫当众驳了颜面，正郁郁不乐，回到席上之后一直在闷声灌苦酒，这会儿对方提起傅少容的身世来，可算捉到了解恨的机会。

他摇了摇酒盏，眯眼道：“少容啊，他是我府中管事的侄孙，幼年丧亲，只身赴京投靠了伯祖父。我看他孤苦可怜，又有几分难得的灵气，便收来做了门客。”

这是早已定好的一套说辞，可谓假中掺真，真中掺假。

当年他将奄奄一息的九儿夺了来，却嫌他染了血，不吉利，便弃在了宫外别馆，一年多不曾过问。后来他课业遇阻，频遭宋太傅训斥，陈皇后担心会有人借此生事，质疑嫡长子资质平庸，便替他在宫外养了几个灵慧的捉刀客。

九儿正是其中之一。

拜了夫子，做了读书人，自然要有名有姓。

九儿浮萍无根，年迈的傅管事就把自己的姓给了他，从此将错就错，认作远道而来的侄孙，亲自养在身边，九儿这才有了名分与倚仗，不再受仆从欺凌。九儿也从例银中拨出十之三四，赠与傅管事做养老钱。

十四年过去，府里人事更迭，知道傅少容并非傅管事亲侄孙的人已经不多。人人见了傅管事，都要恭维一句“傅家出才子”，再恭维一句“您老往后可有大福啊”。

司鸿凌此刻搬出傅管事来，意在给司鸿豫的抢人计划添一层顾忌，谁知五殿下甚是不要脸，烧酒入肚，沉吟了片刻，竟作正经貌，点头道：“既然有亲眷在，那还得备一份聘礼才是。”

司鸿凌：“……”

他只好压着怒气当说客，先动之以情，说傅管事已近七旬高龄，素来疼惜侄孙，离了傅少容怕是要折寿；又晓之以理，说傅少容区区一介琴师，庸碌无能，脾性古怪，抢去又有何用。总之百般不愿，就差叫司鸿豫断了念想，哪儿来的滚回哪儿去。

八皇子司鸿延是个肥头大耳的孬货，哪边都不敢帮腔，闷在一旁嚼蟹黄。

司鸿豫听了长长的一串念叨，眼皮也没抬一下，随手拣了颗梅子抛进口中：“当真不能相让？”

司鸿凌道：“不能。”

“一分转圜余地也没有？”

“没有。”

“若我非要抢呢？”

这话过于挑衅，终于撕碎了假意的和平。司鸿凌大怒，扬起一掌击在案上，震得果子纷纷蹦上了天：“司鸿豫，你休要欺人太甚！我先前已经让了一个夏绯衣给你，断然不可能再让第二个！”

“欺人太甚？”司鸿豫低笑道，“我们集万千宠爱于一身的小太子也懂什么叫欺人太甚？谁教你的，何时教的？”

司鸿凌气得双唇惨白，正要发作，司鸿豫突然一跃而起，势如苍鹰掠野，转瞬之间逼到眼前，揪起司鸿凌的衣领，“嘭”地把人摁在了殿柱上！

八皇子慌忙丢了蟹壳，屁股蹭地，火速躲开三尺远。殿内哗然，门客接连起身，围涌而上，却是谁也不敢近前。

司鸿豫不为所动，凶狠地盯着司鸿凌，眼底寒意凛冽：“七弟，你是吃撑了还是喝高了，怎么敢在我面前提绯衣？不过也好，绯衣这笔账，你既然自己提起来了，我们就一次算个清楚，省得日后纠缠不休。”

司鸿凌浑身一抖，只觉得有一把开了刃的匕首悬在喉管前。

“绯衣被你囚了多少年，你还记得吗？”

“七年。”

“对，七年。”司鸿豫冷笑，“你囚了他七年，便欠我七年，这么漫长的分离，岂是把人还回来就能两清的？你听好，我喜欢以牙还牙的做法，你越不肯放那个姓傅的走，我就越要带他走，文的不行来武的——总之，你欠下的债，我要他来还！”

说着挥手一掷，碧花瓯四分五裂，唬得一众门客急退三步。

“你究竟看上他什么？！”司鸿凌气急败坏。

“花容月貌啊。”

司鸿豫笑了笑，松开他的衣领，往他左肩上一撑，拿他当个木墩子似的借力起了身，然后大步跨下台阶，来到了琴台前。

傅少容扬起一双明目，神色分外疏冷。

人若生得俊俏，板起面孔来也活色生香。司鸿豫怦然心动，十成怒意消去了九成，惋惜道：“这眼神真是一点儿也不像你啊，委实教人伤心。”

他多想现在就把傅少容带回家，可惜不行。

计划必须一步一步慢慢走，最忌操之过急，今晚他只能走到这一步，傅少容还得在老七府中多留几天。

再忍忍，不会等太久的。

他弯下腰，轻声说道：“傅郎，你家七殿下已经将你许给我了。我这人是讲一点道理的，可以准你在旧府多住两天，好好和老七道个别，顺便再好好反省一下，学学做门客的礼仪，省得到了我府里还改不掉这坏脾气。”

他挑眉一笑，旋风般踏出金石殿，消失在了夜色之中。

谁也不清楚这场混乱的宴会究竟是怎么结束的。

搅事者走后，司鸿凌发疯般连砸了十只酒坛，八皇子见氛围不妙，也不愿再留，带上随从匆匆离开了。

心情最糟的还是傅少容。

一盏茶不到的功夫，他被五皇子看上的消息就传遍了全府。抱琴走回景畅园的一路上，侍女们窃窃私语，用玩味的眼光左右打量他，仿佛他和司鸿五之间当真有什么见不得人的私情。

泡了一壶茶，心不在焉地翻了两卷书，却是一个字也没看进去。

被司鸿豫握过的手腕有些发烫，傅少容摸了摸腕间，不禁想起了司鸿豫临走时说的那句话。

他说，这眼神一点儿也不像你。

他们有那么熟悉吗？

见过面吗？

七殿下将他保护得太好了，十多年来能见什么人，不能见什么人，都有极为严苛的规定，稍一越界便会招来责罚，而那位五皇子的样貌……

他若见过，必定是忘不了的。

夜半，屋外来了折兰居的传信人，说是请傅少容过去一趟。他走进折兰居时，司鸿凌正在庭院的桂花树下等他，赴宴的华服无暇换下，布料有多鲜艳，脸色就有多阴沉。

正值八月秋高，十里送香，石几上摆着一盏宫灯和一壶龙井，茶器是最好的青花四件，独独缺了品茶赏月的心。

“坐吧。”

司鸿凌倦怠地叹了口气，耷拉着眼角，执壶倒了两杯茶。傅少容不知能说些什么宽慰的话，只好将自己那一杯捧于掌心，默不作声地饮了一口。

茶汤半温不热，苦味极浓，应是沏了有些时候了。

“不好喝么？”

见他皱眉，司鸿凌立刻问。

傅少容赶紧道：“殿下亲手泡的茶，自然是好喝的。”说着又饮了几口，证明所言非虚。

司鸿凌这才缓和了几分神色，端起自己那杯茶，却是只看不喝，捏在指间微晃：“少容，我向来不许你见外客，你可知是什么缘故？”

傅少容摇了摇头。

司鸿凌道：“我府上门客虽多，但个个为名利而来，只有你不同。当年我被父皇废黜，那群势利的家畜怕受波及，一夜间逃得影子都看不见，唯独你忠贞不渝，全心全意侍奉我到今天。你我二人是主仆的名分、知己的情谊，故而我失势的这些年，最怕就是像今夜这样，让你被什么居心叵测的人盯上，从我身边夺了去！”

“殿下……”

傅少容不禁动容了。

他望着司鸿凌，眼角一湿，千言万语哽在了喉头。

原来，这个仿佛永远长不大、总是骄纵得令他无可奈何的小皇子，其实并不像他以为的那样不懂人情吗？

“可我料不到……少容，我当真料不到，我藏了你这么多年，还是躲不过今日！”

司鸿凌激动起来，瓷杯往石几上重重一敲，茶水四溅。

“你才华横溢，称得上是我的左右手。司鸿五图谋已久，就是为了挑关键的时候断我臂膀，将你纳为己用！他这一把算盘，真是打得狠毒极了！”

冷月，桂树。

灯影幽暗，沉默诡长。

司鸿凌铺垫了一大段情绪，腹内也早早备好了下一句，只等傅少容指天发誓，说一句“决无二心”之类的话。谁知傅少容并未出声，而是陷入了沉思。

渐渐地，震怒被风吹散，精心酝酿的氛围也淡去了。

良久，傅少容才道：“今晚的事，我总觉得有几分蹊跷，方才在屋里来来回回想了几遭，许多地方都想不通透。”

“什么地方？”

司鸿凌一阵紧张，生怕他讲出自己不能应付的东西来。

傅少容于是娓娓道来。

譬如，五皇子为什么要带走他？

明面上给的理由是那一耳光，但显然只是托词。傅少容记得清清楚楚，司鸿豫进门见到他第一面，一句话没说，单刀直入就向司鸿凌讨了人，远在他扇那一耳光之前。

或许恰如司鸿凌所说，五皇子知道他真正的价值，想纳为己用。

但是，他既非策士，也非说客，景畅园四人之中，只有他展露在外的才能最少，就连百缀楼那些人也认为他不过是一个书读得多些、长于撰文、模样又上得了台面的摆设罢了，得冠“第一门客”的虚称，全凭跟随司鸿凌的时间最长，或是在暗中使了出卖姿色的脏污手段。

同僚尚且不知情，司鸿豫又能从哪儿得来消息？

何况人非木偶，骨子里总有一股忠贞在，不是谁抢去了就归谁的。

门客易主，通常只有两种情形：其一是门客自行寻到了高枝，主动攀附；其二是家主挖到了奇才，赏以重金利诱。总之收人之前必先收心，这是默认的规矩，像司鸿豫这般一意孤行，抢回去一个身在曹营心在汉的门客，又有多大意义？

更让傅少容在意的，则是司鸿豫对他的第一个称呼——

琴师。

司鸿豫决意要抢他时，还以为他只是一名普通的琴师，若说这样冲动的举止里藏了多深的心机，傅少容实在不信。

甚至更进一步，也不是为了听琴。

因为就在司鸿豫推门而入的那一刻，他及时按住了琴弦。急风猎猎，仆役呼号，司鸿豫身处的那个位置，应是连余音也听不见的。

所以，既不为琴，也不为才，那便只剩一个理由。

是为他这个人。

傅少容将这番推论与司鸿凌细细说了，又道：“少容以为，此事并不如殿下想得那么严重。五殿下今晚举止鲁莽，言辞冒失，不像早有预谋，倒像是突然兴起。”

“突然兴起？”

司鸿凌一惊，阴测测地问：“那他兴起何处？”

左右也只有一面之缘，傅少容摸不太准，想了想，说了一个可能的猜测：“或许……是我长得像他一个故人吧。”

司鸿凌闻言，五指紧绷，险些捏碎了青花瓷盏。


	11. 细作

居然猜得分毫不差！

十四年过去了，本以为这二人早已断尽因缘，谁曾想才见了一面，说了几句无关痛痒的话，就惹出了这样大的事端！

如今司鸿豫已封了绪王，与他分庭抗礼，再也不是能信手捏死的蝼蚁。傅少容也融入了他的光复大计，成了一只与北疆蛮族往来甚密的信鸟，不能说舍弃就舍弃。司鸿凌处处受制，窝囊万分，心道：早知有今日，还不如当初在四井街上一刀杀了傅少容，享那一瞬的欢愉。

事到如今，他也只能忍气吞声，等将来司鸿豫对傅少容动了刀、剐了肉、割了一身淋漓的血，再把真相一句句抖出来，欣赏他的懊悔和痛苦。

司鸿凌借着夜色掩了眼中的狠意，道：“少容，老五是个天生的坏胚子，本性凶恶，又在军营待了几年，爬过死人堆，手上染过不知多少血，恐怕更加嗜杀。”

“少容知道。”

“我如今是泥菩萨过江，自身难保，更护不得你了。”司鸿凌假意悲戚，“少容，你往后去了老五那儿，务必要低调行事，切莫让我担忧。”

傅少容点了点头。

他捧着茶盏，心中有一丝茫然——怎么就落到这步田地了呢？

一席宴，两相见，交谈三四句，他的归属就被草草敲定了，仿佛一块成色还算不错的玉，谁看上了便拿去。他生着一张嘴，竟不能为自己辩护半句。

“少容。”

司鸿凌忽然说：“我虽保不住你，却也不想在老五面前输得太难看。我有一个计谋，能扳回几分局面，少容可愿助我？”

傅少容忙问：“殿下想做什么？”

司鸿凌道：“你去了他府上，可愿当我的细作？”

细作？

傅少容愣了一下。

从小到大，不论活得多么卑微，他总是堂堂正正的，背地里捅人刀子的事连碰都不会碰一下。何况他脸皮太薄，真话里夹了一句谎话也能被人揪出来，又哪儿来的本事当细作？

司鸿凌见他犹豫，立刻狠狠掐了一把大腿，逼出了眼底一层水色。

“少容既有所顾虑，我也不宜强人所难。也对，你若明哲保身，无非就是换个地方过安生日子，不会有性命之忧，若为我当了细作，恐怕就要以身涉险、招来杀身之祸了。我大概是昏了头，才会想着让你去做虎口拔牙的事。少容且忘了它，当我从未提过吧。”

“殿下。”

一双手覆上他的脸颊，将泪水从眼角抹去了。

傅少容蹲在他跟前，笑容温柔：“殿下莫要自责，我答应你就是。我一介书生，文弱无害，又不懂舞刀弄枪的，想来五殿下也提不起戒心来防我，只要寻到机会，我便递消息出来，可好？”

司鸿凌大喜：“那再好不过了！”

冷月西移，折兰居寒风侵体，傅少容见司鸿凌眼含血丝，心疼他熬了大半夜，安慰了他几句，劝他快些回屋睡觉，自己也告辞离开了。

司鸿凌独自在石案边坐了一会儿，等傅少容走远，便起身上前，关紧了折兰居的大门。同时，栅栏畔的木芙蓉花叶一颤，一个人从屋内踱了出来。

司鸿凌回头问：“都听见了？”

“听见了。”

司鸿凌一甩衣袖，烦躁地道：“你要我说的，我都一一说了，但他根本不是当细作的料，司鸿五也不是什么好骗的人。你玩这招，就不怕输得一败涂地？”

温室里的花，连花茎都未长直，怎能当作荆棘伤人？

“殿下何时见我输过？”

韩及笑了，指尖抚过折扇的扇骨刻纹，忽而“啪”地击在案上：“兰章的性子虽软，却偏偏最克司鸿五这种人。我还庆幸他选中的是兰章，若换了别人，未必能有十成十的把握。”

司鸿凌见他胸有成竹，心里才踏实了些。

一个时辰以前，金石阁宴尽人散。司鸿凌撵走了一众姬妾和门客，独自坐在席上灌闷酒，气得狠了也无心节制，直灌得琼浆横流、酒嗝冲天。

正以为殿中无人，忽见韩及行至跟前，拣了只空杯，闲懒地给自己斟了杯酒，接着怡然入座，一口一口浅酌起来。

司鸿凌这才意识到，他还有一个策士。

最好的策士。

那些让他头疼欲裂的麻烦，韩及一边浅酌，一边轻轻松松地理顺了。

韩及道，一个人想断了别人的路，无需真的把路毁去，只消叫他不敢走便是。司鸿豫今晚登门演这一出戏，恐怕正是为了离间司鸿凌与傅少容的关系。他未必会真抢，或许仅是虚晃一枪，但只要一直吊着口风，傅少容这条胳膊都将形同虚设。

司鸿凌不以为然，扶坛又满一杯：“老五可没闲心玩虚的，他说出了口，就一定会动手。依我看，区区一个门客，既不能用，又何必放在那儿等人来抢，还不如杀了，省得后患无穷。”

傅少容自幼与他一同长大，对他知根知底，若被司鸿五抢去，煽起了反叛之心，势必会害他落入险境。

杀掉才是最好的办法。

狠毒的杀机从司鸿凌眼中一闪而过。

韩及冷冷一笑：“司鸿五一句话，殿下便手刃了最宠信的门客，他再多说几句，岂非连我也要丧命了？”

“……”

司鸿凌语塞。

韩及伸手蘸了少许酒汁，以指尖代笔，在案上写了九个字：

不可杀，不可防，不可疑。

然后逐字点道：“凡用才者，最忌因离间之言起杀心，故而不可杀；再者，司鸿五信网周密，哨线遍布，除非兰章足不出户，否则总有破绽，故而不可防；最后，所谓忠，不在其位，而在其心。傅少容乃死忠之士，只要殿下不先背弃他，他一定不会背弃您。”

“杀也不能杀，防也不能防，难道还要顺了老五的心，把少容给他送过去吗？！”

韩及眼眸一亮：“好主意。”

“韩期成！”

司鸿凌拍案而起，抄起酒盏砸了过去：“我花十倍高价买你，赏你吃穿用度远胜他人，就换来这等‘良策’？”

韩及敏捷闪身，避过飞来之物，照旧悠闲自在地饮了一口酒：“期成以为，殿下棋失先手，就该使一出险招才能稳盘。”

“怎么稳？”

“司鸿五那儿正缺一条我们的眼线，先前费尽心机也插不进去，这回他主动要走了兰章，难道不是因祸得福？”

韩及说到此处，自腰间拔出一柄匕首，横置于案，轻轻推到司鸿凌面前，然后利落地拔开了匕鞘。

薄刃光寒。

“殿下，用人不比用刀。以刀伤人，须得亲手握着刀柄捅上去，以人伤人，却能在千里之外见血封喉。兰章此去，便是你架在司鸿五颈上的一把刀，难道不好么？”

司鸿凌盯着那匕首看了一会儿，终于被韩及说服了。

但是，还有一个问题悬而未决。

这些年，他之所以能在司鸿豫无孔不入的哨线下与北疆蛮族书函不断，靠的便是傅少容。傅少容这一走，恰似连环断扣，平白添了不少麻烦。

他把这担忧向韩及说了，韩及却依旧镇定：“殿下莫不是把檀央忘了？那孩子跟着兰章学了两年，兰章一走，他正好独当一面。”

“檀央才十四，乳臭未干，哪里能和傅少容相比？两年时间才学得十之八九，又不曾经受历练，突然委以重任，只怕要坏事。”

司鸿凌十分嫌弃。

韩及晃了晃手中的酒盏，望着壁上一层流光，笑道：“殿下应当这样想，兰章不是什么书香门第出身，当年无人指引，独开蹊径，尚且把事情做得这般漂亮。檀央是底下送上来的神童，天资甚高，又有前人开路，择其精华而取之，难道还会比不上兰章么？”

他每一番话都有拨云见日之效，说到此处，司鸿凌已经频频点头，觉得今晚发生的并非耻辱，而是送上门来的良机了。二人又喝了一巡酒，拟定了一套煽情的说辞，由司鸿凌出面，恳求傅少容去司鸿豫府上当细作，于是，才有了桂花树下掐腿逼泪的那一幕。

天上浓云遮了月，阴影以洪流决堤之势越过屋顶，覆盖了折兰居的院落。黑暗中，门扇被风吹得开开合合。

司鸿凌往石桌上随意一坐，拣了只茶杯抛向空中，又伸手接住。

“期成，依你看，我们还要忍到何时？”

“明年开春。”

“明、明年开春？”司鸿凌骤惊，杯盏失手落到地上，砸了个四分五裂，“你莫不是疯了？”

眼下已是八月，栾京朝堂党派林立，还在混乱之中，北疆亦是动荡不堪，仅凭这剩下的半年时间，想要敲定十之三四只怕也不可能。

韩及像是猜到了他的顾虑，手上折扇一转：“天象有异变，今年冬天的寒流只怕远甚往年，皇上如今缠绵病榻，每况愈下，极有可能撑不到开春，各家都在蠢蠢欲动，以应朝中突变。

“二皇子是众人心照不宣的储君人选，占尽天时地利，变数极少，我们则不同。我们一侧处境被动，所仗势力也极易横生枝节，荆相是出了名的老狐狸，留在一个洞里不会太久，利弊稍有变化，说不定就做了内奸，还是要快刀斩乱麻才好。”

司鸿凌急道：“我们还未做好万全的准备，怎能轻举妄动？”

“万全？”

韩及的脸色刷地沉了下来，同时一声冷笑：“殿下将来若是输了，定是输在这‘万全’之上。”

司鸿凌被他一记犀利的眼刀封住了口，低头敛目，仿佛一个不敢顶嘴的孩子。

韩及走到他面前，问道：“殿下可还记得，武肃大将军是哪年死的？”

“栾北历……二、二百一十六年。”

“距今几年？”

“七年。”

“那他留给你的霓旌千骑军，流亡北疆已有几年了？”

“也是七年。”

说到这儿，司鸿凌猛然明白了韩及的意思。

韩及道：“霓旌千骑军虽然骁勇善战，忠心耿耿，但毕竟是凡人之躯，在极北之地流亡七年，光寒病便已折损了两成，更不必说动摇的军心，荀明诚岁数也大了，经不起磨耗。以他们如今的景况，勉强还能牵制桑眠一个年关，若再拖下去，可就连一个年关都顶不住了。”

他说的固然有理，可司鸿凌思来想去，总觉得迷雾之中少了几根支柱，多了一堆孔漏，远远不够起兵的火候。

他想再说几句，忽听韩及寒声道：“殿下几时变得这般瞻前虑后了？不过失了一个傅少容，殿下就慌了手脚，要是再犹豫下去，被砍掉的可就不只一条胳膊了。”

说着以手为刃，做了一个断臂的动作。

司鸿凌猝然惊醒过来。

他确实是慌了。

越是这种时候，慌乱越是最要不得的东西，唯有沉着谋划、冷静判断、不被任何私欲干扰，才能助他登上至高的帝位。

他立刻挺直了腰板，以免在自己的策士面前显出软弱来。

韩及见他如此在乎颜面，也不再多说什么，负手一转身，香木扇骨往那青花茶壶上轻轻敲了一记，音色清越灵脆，伴着里头微漾的碧泉水，煞是好听。

“这壶茶，傅少容可曾喝过了？”

司鸿凌道：“喝过了。”

“喝了多少？”

“一杯。”

韩及点了点头，表示满意，又问：“那壶里剩的这些，殿下打算怎么处理？”

司鸿凌扭头看了一圈，见栅栏边的木芙蓉花团锦簇，开得过于浓艳，迟早要叫下人拔去，便指着它道：“这木芙蓉我不要了，你倒在土里吧。”


	12. 入府

五日光景一转而逝。

府内浪静风平，司鸿豫既没亲自登门领人，也没差小厮来捎个信儿，仿佛那晚当真只是乘着酒兴胡闹一番，回去便忘了。

尽管什么都不曾发生，傅少容的日子却着实难熬了起来。

百缀楼的门客都不约而同地疏远了他，从前对他景仰万分、路上隔了三丈远也要过来攀谈，如今即便在折兰居迎头撞见，也含胸佝背，不声不响地绕道而行。

司鸿凌有个宠妾生的孩子，乳名满儿，今夏刚满了两岁。生母曾抱着他拜会傅少容，说等满儿四岁，便送入景畅园，请他做那发蒙启慧的夫子。这些天，那宠妾却迅速换了一副厌弃面孔，花园里碰巧遇见了，傅少容刚要问候，她抱起满儿掉头就走，避他若蛇蝎，像是离得近了就会沾霉运似的。

倘若只有这些，傅少容还不至于介怀，偏偏宴后第二日，由他保管多年的文库钥匙被收了回去；宴后第三日，手头正在编撰的《四海风闻雅录》被百缀楼接了活儿；宴后第四日，檀央奉命而至，作谦卑态，行傲慢事，将他的一柜子穆达古卷全部腾空了。

他忙了这许多年，忽然间无事可做，变作一只掸了灰、拭了尘的青玉镯，裹上层层丝绢，养尊处优地置于匣内，只待哪一日司鸿五记起他来，便连匣带玉奉上去。

皇权之辈几句狎侮戏言，轻则扰人安生，重则伤人性命，纵是最不喜动怒的人也难免愤懑。

卞岚曾道：傅郎淡泊沉静，绝非凡俗之人。而经过了这一桩变故，傅少容才明白自己只是徒有其表，从未得一分真正的超脱。

辛苦捱到第六日，司鸿豫那边总算来了消息。

是一位亭亭玉立的姑娘送来的。

她自称绪王府大丫鬟丹萼，仪容温婉大方，有着小丫鬟身上罕见的端庄。进了景畅园，见了傅少容，先行一个万福礼，而后道：“傅公子久等了。我们殿下这些天可没忘了您，忙着为您收拾屋舍呢。听说景畅园有莲池，有亭台，想来公子习惯临水而居，换了地方怕会不适应，正巧咱们府上也有一座这样的园子，叫片月园，是才建成的新居，从未有人住过的。殿下便将它给了您，还拨了两个最伶俐的丫鬟伺候，只望公子住得舒服。”

说到这儿，她稍稍一顿，见傅少容无意接话，分明是心里仍不痛快，就聪明地掐去了后头一串话，言简意赅道：“八月二十二是吉日，请公子早做准备，乔迁新居。”

这一天总算是来了。

傅少容黯然一叹。

他被司鸿豫不上不下地晾了五日，要说有多愤恚，也已经过了愤恚的顶峰，激不起波澜了。现在尘埃落定，反倒是如释重负的情绪更多些。

只是……

只是这“吉日”一词，听起来颇为古怪。

除去黄道吉日，某一日吉或不吉，总是与纳财、祭祀、求嗣这些详细的事务息息相关的。他一介书生迁居登门，微末不足挂齿的小事，又是被归在了哪一项里才算出的“吉”来？

傅少容觉得不对劲，寻了历书一看，登时五指捏紧，险些将那一页生撕下来——

八月二十二，宜嫁娶，余事勿取。

宜嫁娶。

醒目至极的三个字。

司鸿豫这是抢了人还嫌不够，连他入府这事也要拿来羞辱一番吗？！

傅少容自有文人气节在，忍不了刻意贬损，一时怒火上逆，手中历书刷刷翻过，半途停在了某一页，突然将书一合：“择日不如撞日，既然住处已经备好了，那就今天去吧。”

“公子？”

丹萼一愣。

不等她细问缘由，傅少容已经回屋取来了自己的七弦琴，抱于怀中，连贴身衣物也不带一件，朗声道：“丹萼姑娘，请带路吧。”

司鸿豫得到消息的时候已经入了夜。

倒不怪丹萼通传不及时。

她家主子白昼奔忙，只骑马，不坐轿，还懒得带随从，在偌大一座栾京城里神出鬼没，谁也不知该去哪儿寻他。待到日暮西沉，总算从恒王府来了一折信，说司鸿豫正在二皇子那儿蹭饭吃。

两位皇子用膳，自然不宜拿鸡毛蒜皮的小事前去打扰，负责报信的侍卫便一直守在大门外，等侍女撤完了残羹冷肴才进去禀告。

“今、今天？”

司鸿豫脸上满是错愕，没听懂似的。

侍卫道：“正是。”

司鸿豫依然迷惑：“你是说，傅少容他人已经在府里了？”

侍卫又道：“已在片月园住下，云袖与青萼正伺候着。”

司鸿豫百思不得其解。

傅少容可不像是会主动投诚的人，莫非太阳打西边出来了？

他多问了几句，侍卫便把丹萼叙述的事由经过都说了，还特意提及了历书。司鸿豫面上一热，知道自己妄图占人家便宜的流氓小把戏被戳穿了。

还好还好，没亲自去请，否则又得挨一巴掌。

他长舒一口气。

坐在对面的二皇子起了兴致，问他历书是怎么回事。司鸿豫自知羞耻，先摒退侍卫，再关上房门，这才压低嗓子讲了实情。司鸿叙拊掌大笑，取来历书翻到今日这一页，定睛一瞧，更是笑得前仰后合。

司鸿豫急忙抢过历书，只见上头写的赫然是：

八月十九，宜请神，忌嫁娶。

针锋相对，果然是文人脾气，至纯至烈。

二皇子乐道：“依老七那阴毒的禀性，能养出这般率真的门客来，也算是瘠土生佳苗了。五弟，我看你不是抢了一个门客，而是请了一尊佛回家，今后府上怕是要鸡犬不宁了。”

司鸿豫与他熟稔，哪里会听不出他的心思，立刻道：“无妨，我管得住。”

“管得住？你有几成把握？”

“十成。”

他答得斩钉截铁，同时递了个劝诫的眼神过去，意思是：二哥，不许觊觎我的人。

二皇子是个纳贤的奇才，一来看人极准，二来劝诱有术，不论多么桀骜乖张的门客，只需与他喝上一壶茶、聊上一席话，便会心甘情愿地投入他麾下。司鸿豫生怕傅少容也给拐了去，赶忙捂得严严实实。

司鸿叙确实有几分意图，但见他胸有成竹，也就打消了“歹念”，只道：“既然有十成把握，那便随你去吧。切记，还是那句话：或臣之，或弑之，概不逾冬至。”

“五弟明白。”

司鸿豫归心似箭，一想到傅少容已经在家中住着了，真是坐也坐不住。

他潦潦草草向皇兄道了别，快步踏出大门，一扯缰绳，翻身跃上了马背。栾北有日落宵禁的规矩，京城也不例外，此刻的长街空无一人，只听一声凌厉的裂空鞭啸，马蹄疾踏而过，向绪王府飞奔而去。

回府后，司鸿豫片刻不歇，抄着近路赶去了片月园。

沿着九曲回廊行走一段，拐过转角，第一眼就瞧见了那抹雪白的人影——傅少容坐在栏杆上，倚着廊柱，垂着眼，身子微微歪斜。

他睡着了。

仿佛一直在等谁归家，等累了，便偷懒小憩一会儿。

司鸿豫放轻脚步，悄悄靠近了他，直到两人之间相隔不过一尺。他望着眼前的白衣青年，不禁陷入了恍惚。

太顺利了，不是吗？

他苦觅良久的梦中人，居然就这样轻易地来到了身边。

金石阁那晚，傅少容束冠佩饰，正襟危坐，眼眸中不见温柔的底色，只剩下满满的敌意，哪怕受命赠曲，也作一副清高如云的姿态。

如今却不一样了。

如今的傅少容没了棱角与棘刺，不再疾言厉色。他安宁地、毫无防备地在司鸿豫面前沉睡，领口敞开了少许，露出一小截深埋着阴影的锁骨，竟是这般清癯瘦弱。

司鸿豫怕这又是一场梦，忍不住伸出手，碰了碰傅少容的衣角——软绸冰凉，暗绣密实，每一根绣线都摸得出凹凸不平。

像极了真的。

不，一定就是真的。

他终于得到了这个害他日思夜想的男人。从今往后，傅少容将只属于他，而老七府上，再也不会有那位传闻中的第一门客。

傅少容睡得正沉，忽然感觉有什么东西轻轻划过了面颊，睁开眼，朦胧中看见一张近在咫尺的脸。他心下一惊，想闪身躲开，却被司鸿豫牢牢按住。

“殿下，请放手！”

他使劲一挣，却动弹不得。

司鸿豫又往前凑了凑，贴着他的耳朵说道：“傅郎何必叫得这么生分？那天我不是说过了么，鄙人单名豫，字立鹤，你唤我一声立鹤便是。”

傅少容侧过面颊，堪堪避开了耳根处滚烫的呼吸，道：“殿下贵为皇子，少容直呼名讳，于礼不和。”

“礼？你我之间还讲什么礼？”司鸿豫笑了，“往后我是你的家主，家主吩咐你叫什么，你就叫什么，不必在意礼数。”

他还想欺近，却冷不丁被抵住了肩膀。

只见傅少容盯着他，语调寒极：“那么殿下也总该记得，前几日我在金石阁上讲得清清楚楚：我的家主只有一位，便是七殿下。您身为王孙贵胄，又与二皇子同盟，想结交您的门客想必数不胜数，但您做不了我的家主。”

又来了。

刺扎扎的一只毛苍耳，滚进火炭里，都快被烧焦了，还是连一句讨人喜欢的话也不肯说。

司鸿豫向来是个硬脾气，学不会屈尊纡贵、好言相劝的活儿，方才赏三分笑脸，无非是想着今后要同床共枕，不宜用那套主仆立威的路数，以免损了亲昵，谁知道傅少容竟不懂得看人眼色。

于是，他脸上的柔情也消失了。

“我说的话，你得一个字一个字地记住，而你说的话，最好自己也不要记住。”他手指发力，掐紧了傅少容的下巴，逼他与自己对视。

“傅兰章，我确实是有些赏识你，或者说，有些喜欢你，但不代表我能容忍你犯上。你进了我绪王府的大门，就是我司鸿豫的人，这颗十足忤逆的‘赤胆忠心’，最好现在就从身体里彻彻底底挖掉，否则，它总有一天会毁了你。你这次说的话我只当没听见，下次若再犯，我决不轻饶。”

他不愠不怒，嗓音平稳而沉然，虽只对着傅少容一人，却有君临天下的威严。

傅少容一时怔住了。

他承认，眼前是一个极有帝王之相的男人，比起七皇子眉眼间藏不住的戾气和阴郁，司鸿豫清俊阳刚，棱角分明，气场不怒自威，若换上一身赤黑龙袍，也没有哪处会不妥帖。

但是……

“少容素无二心，既已侍奉了七殿下，便不能再为五殿下做事。您不想听到忤逆的真话，就只能听到谄媚的假话了。”

柔和之下是十二分坚持，并无一分退让。

司鸿豫低头笑了。

傅少容这人，当真像极了丧夫的贞洁烈妇，誓死也要为司鸿七守住名节——如此清逸的外貌之下居然藏着一具腐朽的灵魂，实在令人失望。

想到这层，司鸿豫连好脸色也懒得给了。

他轻嗤一声，道：“傅少容，你当真以为我很在乎你为不为我效力吗？我一点也不在乎，因为他司鸿七是个什么货色，做不做得了皇帝，我比你清楚得多。数年以后，他会横死在戈戟之下，栾北朝堂决不会施舍你半个位置，史书若肯记上一笔，恐怕也要归在乱臣贼子的名号里。你存的那点痴心妄想，还是趁早打消为妙。”

他抬起傅少容的下巴，鼻尖对鼻尖，眼眸深邃。

“我告诉你，文人之骨看似坚硬，实则易折；文人之志看似孤高，实则愚钝。以你的才华，若能看清天下局势，归顺于我，必定有所作为。若是执意死守那点可怜的愚忠，就不要怨我将你当作一只金丝雀儿，养在笼中，直到老死！”

“愚忠？”

傅少容嘲讽地笑了。

“忠义这东西，在我看来就像有源之水，源浅则忠浅，源深则忠深，殿下非要往我头上扣一顶愚忠的帽子……也罢。但殿下看错了一件事，我从来没有什么痴心妄想，更不惦记朝堂上的官位，我只是……”

傅少容神色淡漠，目光空远，像是望着司鸿豫，也像是望着远去了的那段记忆。

“七殿下予我有再造之恩，以命相报犹不为过，哪怕明知是歧途，我也愿意陪着他走下去。”


	13. 囚莺

这就让司鸿豫有些意外了。

忠诚。

它原是一个好词，与正直、纯良、坚贞之类的美誉彼此捆绑，但在栾北，忠诚却并不是绝对的褒义，因为人们已经习惯了“家主如顽石，门客如流水”。

书生们以投效名门为荣，家主们则以重金请贤为荣，谁若拿出“忠诚”当劝词留人，只会被视作迂腐无能。也有一些高官会挑选资质上佳的幼童从小栽培，即便如此，成年后无情离去的亦不在少数，像司鸿七这般当真养了一个出来的，实属难得。

难怪跟剜了心头肉似的舍不得。

只是良禽择佳木而栖，贤臣择明主而侍，选错了主子，忠诚就只能当笑话来看了。

“原来你也知道是歧途？”司鸿豫玩味地勾了勾一侧唇角，“你家七皇子自从被褫削了太子位，那狼子野心就没消停过，成日垂涎龙椅，想着怎么才能爬回去。你身为他的门客，甘作反贼党羽，逆流而行，还借着‘忠’字自诩品格高洁，就不觉得蛇鼠一窝，很是羞耻吗？”

“反贼？”

傅少容复述了一下这个词，几乎气笑了：“七殿下是圣上的嫡长子，嫡长子复位，本就无可指摘。依我所见，恰恰是另外两个狼子野心之辈垂涎龙椅，想夺了别人的位置，再扒下反贼的皮，以夜行魑魅之身，立于白日为人！”

这话说得毒辣，分明还意有所指。

司鸿豫勃然大怒，掐着颈子把傅少容撞在廊柱上，“嘭咚”一声闷响，震落了瓦檐一层灰。

“嫡长子？你在我面前讲嫡庶？怎么，我们这些不是皇后娘胎里出来的，沙场出生入死，去了半条命，还是卑贱得连皇位也不配争吗？傅少容，你不如先看清自己的血脉，看看你是嫡是庶，是尊是卑，配不配在这儿跟我谈狗屁的嫡庶！”

他气狠了，失控的力道全往手上走，险些拧断傅少容的颈骨。

傅少容的脸颊一瞬涨得通红，喉管里涌上一阵又一阵呕意，凶猛地咳嗽起来。他拼命想要掰开缠颈的五根手指，司鸿豫见状，急忙松了手，那白绸领子上已经布满了皱褶。

傅少容一手撑柱子，一手捂嘴，深深躬下了腰，连咳带呕地辛苦折腾，几乎要跪到地上去。司鸿豫心里内疚，想说一句关怀或者道歉的话，谁想傅少容匀过气来一抬头，又是一双锋芒毕露的星眸。

这么弱不禁风，跟纸糊的一样脆，怎么偏偏就骨头硬得硌人？

他无奈相劝：“傅郎，入歧途而不知返，走到终点便是死期。你一意孤行，世人可不会赞你一句忠贞，只会笑你目盲。”

“笑我目盲又如何？”

傅少容凤目一挑，指尖按着糙疼的喉结处，清了清嗓子，回击道：“殿下，夺嫡是一局险棋，中盘往往扑朔迷离，唯有收了官子，才知道究竟是黄袍加身，还是锒铛入狱，还是人头落地。难道殿下希望自己的门客个个都不目盲、不愚忠，随时审时度势，一见您落了下风便拂袖而去才满意吗？”

“你！”

司鸿豫火得七窍生烟，额角蹦出了一根筋。

这牙尖嘴利的门客怎么偏偏就不是个武将？若是武将，这会儿早被他飞起一脚踹进池子里扑腾去了！

傅少容又低头轻咳了一阵，而后沙哑道：“成王败寇的例子，自古以来不胜枚举，殿下大约也听得够多了。今日那些巴结着你、要你封官赐爵的门客，明日你若落败，又有几个愿意留下来拾掇英雄冢？养一个愚忠的奴仆，怎能算是坏事呢？”

夜雾浓了，他的声音散在湿气里，久久萦绕不去。

“殿下，我不是不懂局势。我跟随七殿下，从不求他荣极恩盛之时福泽于我，只求他落魄遭难之时，有了我，起码不至于曝尸荒野，任由鬣狗吞食。”

司鸿豫听罢此言，便不再说话了。

他望着眼前这个温润而执拗的男人，忽然迷乱了心绪。

这果真是他春梦里的少年吗？

他的少年会热情索欢，会哀凄自怜，却不会以这样的姿态反驳他，像在笑他堂堂一位皇子，活了二十多年，竟还没感受过人情里最纯粹的一分赤忱。

皇权之争必有血腥，他怎会不知？

可他不允许自己落败。

既然不允许，也就没想过万一落败了，化作荒坟一座，还会有谁肯来收拢青灰，打理枯冢，十年如一日地祭扫追思。

夏绯衣？

绯衣是既骄纵又贪欢的性子，司鸿豫比谁都了解他，不敢抱有奢望，可是老七……老七那个一无是处的废物，他何德何能，他几辈子修来的福分，命里竟能遇到一个傅少容？

司鸿豫不愿承认，他确实有一点泛酸了。

“也罢，强扭的瓜不甜。”

司鸿豫往后退了一步，负手而立道：“傅少容，我不喜欢强人所难，所以这改换家主的权利，我暂且完完整整地留给你。你尽可以等着为老七‘拾掇英雄冢’，只要不惹出麻烦来，我们就相安无事，但总有一天，你会弃暗投明，把你的才华、忠诚，乃至……”

乃至你整个人。

“……都心甘情愿地献给我。”

傅少容哂笑：“那一天恐怕不会来了，人生苦短，殿下还是做些别的梦吧。”

话不投机半句多，傅少容无意再与他聊下去，顾自往旁边一绕，想回屋闭门谢客，却听得背后一声：“等等。”

他回过头：“殿下还想说什么？”

司鸿豫懒洋洋朝栏杆上一靠, 耸了耸肩，道：“既然你不肯归顺，就不能算是我绪王府的人，为求一个万安，我自然不能准你在府内走动。”

眼神里带了七分刁难。

傅少容蹙眉：“你要软禁我？”

“‘软禁’这词多难听啊，不妨换一换，叫做……隐居？”司鸿豫轻浮地笑了，“我呢，是疼极了你，才将这片月园赏与你一人独享。这儿雅静得很，墙外无音，流水无信，处处不闻人间事，与世外桃源无甚分别，想必住上十年也不会腻的，最适合兰章这样喜静的人。”<strike></strike>

傅少容气极，想斥他一句无耻，话到嘴边，却又咽了回去。

算了。

这人身为皇子，连一身痞气都懒得收敛，还能指望他说出什么正人君子的话来？

傅少容一转方向，沿着九曲长廊拾级而下，白衣曳地，指尖一路描摹过了栏杆上的彩漆纹路。司鸿豫不知道他要去哪儿，便不远不近地在后头跟着。

片月园有一池子莲花，入秋了还未凋谢，夜里水色幽深，团叶相依。岸边一道浅湾，几盏莲灯漂浮不定地聚在那儿，似点点亮萤扑翼，虽不见丹桂，却有宁神的花香飘过墙牗来。

确实雅静。

傅少容在池岸边停下了脚步，立于司鸿豫面前，背影孤寒。

他低低一笑：“别家拆了无用的凳支子，殿下偏要用绸缎裹起来，啃食闲粮偷生的米虫，殿下偏要当做珍兽豢养。少容于殿下而言一无所用，却能独占这般漂亮的园子，实在受宠若惊。”

话音刚落，他突然被点住了几处大穴。

傅少容心下一惊，感觉到司鸿豫从后方靠了上来，双臂一圈，将他揽进怀里，竟比铁栅栏还要牢固。

“你倒是舍得屈己啊。”

司鸿豫贴着他的耳朵黠笑了一声，含着少许调戏之意：“你本是七弟最宠信的门客，这般折辱自己，不也连带着折辱了你那娇贵的主子？你若真是什么俗物，也应是珠玉做的凳脚、象牙雕的蠹虫，十层锦缎包裹尚且不够，何况这一座小小的园子？”

说罢，对着那近在唇边的面颊就啄了一口。

傅少容脸色惨白。

司鸿豫想要报复的小愿望得到了满足，心情大好，深吸着傅少容颈间若有似无的香气，把人抱得更紧了些。

他梦中的美人果然是一样瑰宝。

几句言谈交锋，他就爱上了与傅少容斗嘴的感觉，连同先前那些冒犯也变得无关紧要了。

此人乍一看反应敏锐、辛辣毒舌，实则天性至纯，连自己的处境有多危险都不清楚——若换了别人，即便不愿归顺，嘴上也总会说几句假意逢迎的话，好让寄人篱下的日子过得舒服些。

傅少容偏不。

偏要与他争一个是非对错。

看得出，老七把傅少容保护得太好了，好得甚至连掩饰也不会。司鸿豫起了兴致，很想知道傅少容这溪水一般清浅的心思，是如何藏得住过目不忘的学识。

等傅少容能重新动弹的时候，司鸿豫早已溜出了片月园，连影子都看不见了——

毕竟上回只握了一下手腕，就当众挨了一记耳光，这回偷香既遂，算一算，左右开弓怕是免不了的。忍一次尚能谓之大度，忍两次自己都嫌窝囊，司鸿豫不想丢脸，只好先撤为敬。

穴道解开了，傅少容的手脚依旧僵硬。

他有十多年没给人这样囫囵个儿地抱过了，难受得汗毛倒竖。眼下司鸿豫走是走了，他却像被无形的捆仙锁拴了十七八道似的，连路都走不利索。

入夜清寒，一池冷月摇荡。

傅少容身上穿得不多，这会儿冻得打了个哆嗦，便拢着衣襟磕磕绊绊往屋里走，想快些回去取暖。

他走着走着，方才被掐过的喉咙渐渐不适起来，干燥，瘙痒，连呼吸也一阵阵犯疼。那疼痛游走至胸口，不减反增，愈演愈烈，又突地引发了窒闷，十几层厚褥子压到肺上似的，竟是一口气也提不上来了。

“唔！”

傅少容张口急喘，唇鼻却像被什么密密实实封住了，半天也徒劳无功。肺内憋到极致，转而爆发出一股锐利的刺痛，绞碎了脏腑般钻心彻骨。

冷汗淌下鬓角，傅少容双腿一软，跪在了池边。

他整个人都在抽搐，全身的筋脉仿佛同时痉挛起来，只有用额头死死抵住地面，才能咽下痛苦的呻吟。

当酷刑一样的剧痛终于淡去时，傅少容的十个指甲已经抠满了泥土。他虚弱极了，佝偻着脱力的身体，唇上齿痕极深，牙关弥漫开了淡淡的血腥味。周遭的流水、风啸与鸦啼都遥遥隔绝在外，只听得见胸腔里重重锤击的心跳声，预示着某种不祥之兆。

他这是怎么了？

病了吗？

傅少容一双眸子半睁半闭，望着远处一片模糊的月光和灯火，眼底染开了湿意。


	14. 独居

片月园，取自“澄空生片月，为我作芳宵”，是绪王府今夏才落成的新园子。

司鸿豫这些年一直嫌内院太过拥挤，想挪个新住处，于是辟出一方空地，请人仿造江南园林的风格建了燕亭、莲池、枫道和梅林，又将临水小居修葺一番，打算金秋入住，如今莫名其妙赐给了外人，自然引得府内猜测纷纷。

傅少容今日下午进府的时候，椅子还没坐热，园外已经聚起了一堆想要一探究竟的人，但都给丹萼拦住了。

甚至包括夏绯衣。

夏小公子很是羞恼，将下巴一昂：“怎么，你连我也敢拦吗？”

丹萼施施然行了个礼，不卑不亢道：“殿下早有禁令，除了云袖和青萼，片月园外不许进、内不许出。夏公子若要拜访，还请得了殿下的准许再来。”

夏绯衣哪儿敢去讨什么“准许”？

他眼下是一分骄横，九分心虚，实打实的色厉内荏——司鸿豫从不主动和七皇子来往，怎么前几日去了一趟，回来就捎上了傅少容，还将片月园大大方方赏给了他？

莫不是……

莫不是司鸿豫已经知道真相了？

夏绯衣像被绑上了火刑架，坐立不安，一想到傅少容正住在这王府里，更是成日成日地烧心躁怒，夜不能寐，偏又不敢去向司鸿豫讨个说法，就怕司鸿豫是按兵不动，只等他自投罗网。

直到三四天后，司鸿豫主动来燕卉阁找他，还赠了他一盒八珍斋桂花糕，神色如常，不像是知悉了隐情的样子，夏绯衣才心惊肉颤地问了句：“片……片月园里的那位，你请他来做什么？”

“自然是有一些用处的。”司鸿豫往小碟子里倒了一层糖霜，随口回答。

“有什么用处？”

司鸿豫笑了笑：“兹事体大，不宜与你细说。”

他忽然一顿，记起夏绯衣也是打老七那儿来的，与傅少容应是旧相识，便问：“听着你好像不喜欢他？”

夏绯衣立刻作委屈貌，恶人先告状：“他是府里的第一门客，七殿下最宠他，宠出一个无法无天的性子来，欺负了我好多年！”

是么？

司鸿豫沉眸一笑。

他可想象不出傅少容欺负人是什么样子，依傅少容入府那一晚的表现，不受人欺负已经是万幸了。夏绯衣撒这么容易拆穿的谎，怕是从前与傅少容结过梁子，心里还记着旧仇呢。

司鸿豫也不点破，摸了摸他的脸，温声道：“如今你是主，他是客，就不必再担心被欺负了。你只当他是来我们府里借住的，与他井水不犯河水，我自会护着你的。”

“那你们……当真没有私情？”

“私情？”

司鸿豫乐了，将蘸了糖霜的桂花糕往夏绯衣口中一塞：“我与他能有什么私情？你最近倒是越来越敏感了，从前苏仪登门的时候，也没见你这么介意。”

“你只管答应我，不许与他有私情，一点也不许！”

夏绯衣不依不饶。

司鸿豫于是掐了掐他的下巴，哄着他道：“放心，我将傅少容软禁在片月园，平日不去见他便是了。”

夏绯衣将信将疑，暗自观察了几日，见司鸿豫果真信守承诺，白天奔波在外，晚上归了府，要么去衡临轩处理公务，要么来燕卉阁陪他解闷，从不踏足片月园一步，这才算是从火刑架上捡回来一条命。

相比夏绯衣的庸人自扰，傅少容在片月园的日子就惬意多了。

他天性趋静，被软禁了也不怨艾，一个人誊词、裱画、抚琴、侍莲……很是怡然自得，巴不得司鸿豫一辈子不进园。

除他之外，片月园还住着两个十六七岁的丫鬟。

一个叫云袖，窈窕似春柳，言语不多，却是能拿主意的人，一个叫青萼，似那春柳间的黄鹂，替傅少容磨一砚墨的功夫，能叽叽喳喳说掉云袖十日的话。傅少容是和浣衣坊的小丫头们一块儿长大的，比起男子，更愿意与女子共居，自然处得其乐融融。

有时候他誊完一阙词，青萼在旁边看着，羡慕地说了句“公子写的真好”，他便另裁一幅纸，唤青萼过来入座，手把手教她写字；

云袖爱琴，鼓起勇气向他讨教，他也不摆架子，取出自己那把雕了半片湘妃竹的七弦，将指法和乐理倾囊相授；

偶尔两个姑娘凑在一块儿绣帕子，傅少容遇见了，顺口提一句刺绣针法，引得她们大为惊奇；

若是三人都得了空，比如午后闲暇，傅少容就在花荫下支一把椅子，从他的《四海风闻雅录》里拣几则神仙鬼怪的小故事，绘声绘色地讲给她们听——那书被截在了七皇子府里，但每一个故事傅少容都记得。

云袖和青萼听了山魈夜行的传说，吓得捂耳缩颈，抱作一团。傅少容见她们害怕，便又讲了几则切薄肉、啖馄饨的小笑话，总算是逗出了笑颜来。

府上门客仗着多读了几卷书，往往恃才傲物，轻贱侍女，青萼早就受够了他们。如今来了这么一位体己贴心的傅公子，她忍也忍不住，逢人便炫耀一番，夸得天上有，地上无。

这消息一传十，十传百，侍女们三三两两偷了闲暇来看傅少容，在片月园的八角窗牗后边儿扎做一堆，弄得黛料香漫，绢帕挥飞。

傅少容以礼相待，逐一问了她们的芳名，用瑰丽的古字写在纸上，让青萼带出片月园。不出几日，求字的侍女越来越多，求到了就往手帕上绣，一时风靡全府，连大丫鬟丹萼也沦陷了——她本是忍住了不随大流的，可青萼私底下求了一张给她，第二天，她的手帕上便也绣了古字。

秋日安宁。

午后，阳光透过窗棂，晒得人疏懒困倦，眼睛都快睁不开。傅少容捧着一卷书靠在软榻上，手中把玩着一只纯金小算盘。

光线刺眼，他往阴影处挪了挪。

青萼去外头步道上扫枫叶了，云袖立在窗前，拿着剪子，将花瓶中的紫薇修去余枝，摆出高低错落的样子，添上水养了起来。

傅少容之前是孤身一人登的门，这几日，七皇子那边才把行李一箱箱陆续送来。他开箱整理，发觉自己收拾好的书册少了一半，要紧的几乎全没了，倒是多出了一只卞岚随身携带的纯金小算盘，还扎着相思结，约莫是偷偷塞进去的。

回过神来想想，那天他走得太急，甚至忘了向挚友郑重道别，确实是冲动了。

“傅公子！”

云袖突然一声惊呼，剪刀“咔擦”绞断了一枝紫薇，还险些砸碎那宝贝花瓶。

傅少容抬头：“怎么了？”

云袖瞪着窗外，神色活像见了鬼：“那小祖宗……她她她又来了！”

啪。

傅少容手里的书也掉到了地上。

然后他就听到了外头一连串奔过走廊的脚步声，“啪嗒啪嗒”很是矫捷，弹指间已到门前。

一个小小的人影窜进来，呼啦冲过月牙门，飞也似的往软榻上一扑，热情地喊道：“少容哥哥，咱们还接着上回讲吧？那坏狸猫使奸计害死了咱们小竹子精，可遭到什么天理报应没有？”

是一个锦衣华服、玲珑可爱的小姑娘，还带着一只绒尾大白猫，也跳上了榻。

云袖见了她，连忙行礼：“见过公主。”

“免礼免礼。”小公主摆了摆手，对她露齿一笑，“云袖姐姐，我来的时候瞧见片月园门口蹲了一只毛猴儿，会打拳，会耍剑，新奇极了，你也去看看吧。”

云袖：“这……”

小公主催促她：“快去呀！”

“是。”

云袖脸上酡红如霞，十分娇羞地出去了。

见屋里没了别人，小公主似泥鳅一般钻进傅少容怀里蹭了蹭，又冷不丁掏出一枚碎银子，作大方状拍在小茶案上：“喏，今天的说书钱！”

然后睁大了水汪汪的眼睛，准备继续听小竹子精的故事。

傅少容心下一叹。

这司鸿家的人，真是一个比一个有特色。

十一公主司鸿清晏，年方八岁，是二皇子司鸿叙的亲妹妹，因为年岁尚小，由她的生母德妃养在皇宫中。

但她一点儿也不喜欢皇宫。

自从懂事起，她便视皇宫为囚牢，千求万缠地向德妃讨到了一项特权：每月能出宫两次。她嫌二哥严肃，总爱管教人，若住进了恒王府，左不过是从一座皇宫逃去另一座皇宫，故而十次有九次都来了司鸿豫这儿。<strike></strike>

她总是仪态端庄地入府，等跟班太监一回宫，立马带上贴身侍卫，撒丫子奔向市井大街。

起初她还有几分皇家公主的样子，不认得铜板和碎银，也不知买糖人竟要付钱。时过境迁，今天的她已经脱胎换骨，不但逛遍了栾京的大小市集，还练就了一身砍价砍哭银楼老板的泼辣手艺。

堪称皇宫砍价第一人。

德妃曾在司鸿豫年幼无依时给过他不少照应，司鸿豫总不能恩将仇报，迎一位闺秀公主进来，还一位泼妇公主回去，于是花重金聘了琴师教她国士之雅乐，以挽救越来越不能看的皇家气质。

前些天，傅少容正在池畔抚琴，忽见一个小姑娘旋风般冲到跟前，装模作样地欣赏了一会儿，然后小脚一跺，又旋风般冲了出去。

当时他有些疑惑。

这片月园是被司鸿豫下了禁令的，哪家小姑娘神通广大，能一个人来去自如？

结果当天下午，青萼捎来了三个消息：

其一，小公主的琴师丢了饭碗。

那琴师涕泪交加地在衡临轩门口跪了一个时辰，只为求得一封荐信，曰公主敬其才华，不忍独享，愿天下淑女尽学其艺云云。总之一堆好话，以免今后断了生路。

其二，那饭碗给了傅少容。

其三，司鸿豫虽然给十一公主解了禁，准她出入片月园，却忘了她还有一个贴身侍卫。

可怜那小侍卫奉了德妃之命，必须寸步不离公主身边，又顶着司鸿豫的禁令，不得擅入片月园，只好守在门外，一会儿发呆，一会儿耍剑，等着哪位善心丫鬟能送他一盏茶喝。


	15. 妒火

“我们家阿寻哪，人是不笨，就是性子古板了些。”司鸿清晏一声短叹，托腮道，“五哥没给他开禁，明摆着就是忘了。我让他跟进来，说不打紧的，他偏不肯，念叨什么君君臣臣父父子子，非得一个人在外头晾着。”

“你不喜欢君君臣臣吗？”傅少容问道。

“自然不喜欢了！”

小公主摇了摇头，有模有样地说：“凡是与人讲本分的，都比不上与人讲道理的。咱们就拿五哥来说，他把你软禁在这园子里，可曾拿出什么服人的道理来没有？无非是仗着皇子身份，算半个君，迫你相从罢了。我看他呀，巴不得说句梦话也要算进臣纲里呢！”

傅少容听了，一时笑得开怀。

这孩子，人小鬼大，差了司鸿豫足足十五岁，倒是一点惧意也没有。

他抬手摸了摸小公主的脑袋，道：“夫子教你《礼》，教你三纲五伦，却教得这样叛逆不羁，大约是皇宫里独一份了。”

司鸿清晏明眸一眨，显出几分傲气来：“我说的不对么？”

“对。”

傅少容点了点头。

那白猫喜欢窗畔秋阳，见他们聊得愉快，也不甘寂寞，翘着尾，昂着头，绕到榻上日光充沛处，往司鸿清晏怀中一顶，在她膝上懒洋洋盘作一团。

小公主于是抓了抓它的后颈毛，拨了拨它的尾巴尖。

“少容哥哥，我总在心里琢磨，我若不是母妃生的，而是寻常人家的女儿，难道就得循另一套纲常，与今日的我行不同事了吗？若再进宫当了丫鬟，遇上个不讲理的主子，难道就该忍气吞声，以从、以顺为德吗？我思来想去，怎么都觉得不妥。”

傅少容闻之一怔。

难怪这小公主像极了寻常百姓家养出来的闺女，对着丫鬟都要唤一声姐姐，原来心里竟是这般想的。

他温声道：“不怪你迷惑，是纲常之论有瑕。”

司鸿清晏神采飞扬：“少容哥哥也这样认为？”

“自然。”傅少容莞尔一笑，“我少年时读《礼》、读《韩非》、读《春秋》，也尝想，圣人说‘天下之常道’，独独谈君之道、臣之道，却不谈君何以为君，臣何以为臣，尊何以为尊，卑何以为卑，只说天命纪序不可僭越。我从前以为，只有如我这般的布衣庶民才不甘心，没想到宫里还有个姓司鸿的小殿下，想的也与我差不离。”

“这便是缘分了！”

司鸿清晏笑逐颜开，可劲儿地挠那雪球似的狮子猫。

傅少容看着她，忽然想起了司鸿豫来。

那晚他们在长廊上激烈争执，他口不择言，说了一句“嫡长子复位，无可指摘”。当时司鸿豫勃然大怒，也掐着他的脖子骂了一句“狗屁的嫡庶”。

司鸿豫是庶出。

不仅是庶出，甚至在栾北皇帝的七子七女中，他是唯一一位生母不详的。其他皇子皇女，即便由洒扫宫女所生，生母也能获赐一个采女名号，记入宫册。唯有司鸿豫的生母，就像犯了莫大的忌讳一般，从未有人提起她过。

这样想来，在司鸿豫面前提“嫡庶”，怕是当真戳了他的心窝子。

傅少容有些懊悔了。

言辞无锋，却更甚利刃。他万万不该用自己都厌恶的尊卑之论去刺痛司鸿豫，哪怕是为了维护七殿下。

“好啦好啦，不谈这个了！我有我的想法，阿寻有阿寻的想法嘛。他不肯进来，我就只好把云袖姐姐送出去，替他们牵线搭桥啦。”

司鸿清晏给傅少容使了个眼色，八卦道：“少容哥哥，你是不知道，云袖一见着我家阿寻就害羞，我早看出来了。从前她在内院伺候，如今你来了，五哥差了她来你这儿，深庭冷院的，她还怕今后再也见不着阿寻了呢。”

傅少容失笑：“你倒是消息灵通。”

小公主歪了歪脑袋：“那可不？本宫的人缘是顶顶好的，青萼姐姐知道云袖害相思，还专程跑来告诉我，求我当个小月老呢。”

她那侍卫叫嵇寻，年方十七，是个朝气蓬勃的少年。傅少容昨日迎公主进园时曾见过他一面，生得浓眉大眼，笑起来露出两颗虎牙，还有一股初生牛犊不怕虎的莽气，最讨姑娘家喜欢。

据云袖说，嵇寻和司鸿清晏是颇有渊源的。

嵇寻出身穷苦人家，自小就卖给了京中练武馆，后来又送进了宫，因着样貌端正、骨骼奇佳，原本是为御前备着的苗子，入宫后也确实翘然出类，早早地被羽林卫订下了。然而就在调拨九龙大殿的前一日，嵇寻轮值花园，救起了失足落水的司鸿清晏——小公主那年四岁，生性好动，追鸟追进池子里去了。

出事以后，司鸿清晏惊吓过度，泪汪汪地静养了十多天。德妃心焦火燎，日夜守在女儿身边，没顾得上召见嵇寻，只吩咐宫女赠了一锭赤金过去，却不想嵇寻呛水入肺，回去后高烧不断，那一锭赤金也被眼红的侍卫总管盯上，私吞进了腰包。总管怕事情败露，索性一不做二不休，以“体质受损，恐难成材”为由，把嵇寻撵回了练武馆。

幸运的是，司鸿清晏病愈后记起了救她的小侍卫。

侍卫总管支支吾吾交不出人，德妃彻查下去，终于厘清了真相。嵇寻这才得以二度入宫，不仅拿回了他应得的一锭赤金，还连跃数级，成了公主的贴身侍卫，从此玉令傍身，再不受欺辱。

旧事犹未淡，眨眼已过了四年。

小公主作忧思状戳了戳下巴，道：“我家阿寻生得俊俏，又不懂婉拒，宫里收香囊，宫外也收香囊，都攒了一柜子了，也不知道我当月老管不管用，他和云袖姐姐能不能成……”

突然，她像是想到了什么，神色一振。

“少容哥哥，比起阿寻来，你自然是优秀得多了，我瞧五哥府里的丫鬟个个都属意你。五哥怎么这般不解人情，竟舍得让你一个人闷在这儿？不如我去替你说说，教他赐个美妾给你？”

傅少容顿时狂咳不止。

这小公主思路清奇，七弯八拐了半天，竟一把火烧到他头上，要给他当月老了。

他赶紧想办法岔开了话题。

司鸿清晏年幼，容易糊弄，很快便忘了“美妾”一事，开始跟着傅少容补今日的课业。先读了两首诗，又解了一副对子，再学了半支琴曲，然后便假装课业已经圆满完成，缠着傅少容给她讲鬼怪故事了。

待到暮色渐深，小公主总算心满意足，跳下了软榻，但那古怪的点子阴魂不散，又掐着点杀了回来。

“少容哥哥，你说，故事里的那些笨书生、笨商人都有精怪相伴，什么竹子精呀狸猫精的，你比他们生得俊，懂得多，却是一个也没有，岂非很不公平？”

司鸿清晏燃起了多管闲事的巨大热情，甜甜地对傅少容说：“莫急莫急，本宫这就去找五哥，保管今晚就给你讨来一个！”

“等、等等……”

傅少容刚要阻拦，她已经燕子般灵巧地窜了出去。

如果傅少容能预知司鸿清晏这一去给他招来了多大的麻烦，一定会把人按在片月园，宁死也不放出去。但那时的他还不了解，比起砍价，十一公主更擅长找一堆干柴，在上面倒油、点火，然后扇风扇风再扇风。

酉时二刻，司鸿清晏蹦蹦跳跳地进了衡临轩。

酉时三刻，她连人带椅子被扔了出来。

“殿下！”

守在门外的嵇寻大惊失色，一记箭步上前，惊险地接了个正着。

小公主气势汹汹道：“放我下来！”

嵇寻立即松手，小公主稳稳落了地，却不离开，杵在衡临轩门口，朗声道：“五哥，你这般气急败坏，莫不是看少容哥哥讨人喜欢，所以自惭形秽了么？”

她说完话，踮着脚尖探了探脖子，见里头不吭声，就又道：“也难怪，我的五位兄长之中，大哥与七哥都已为人父，二哥与八哥也有美妾相伴，唯独五哥你，孤家寡人，身旁连一朵解语花也没有。少容哥哥才来几天便百花簇拥，你想必是嫉妒坏了，才故意把人给囚起来，不许府里的丫鬟亲近——五哥五哥，你这儿醋味太重，我快被熏死啦！”

“嵇寻！”

隔着窗户，屋内爆发出一声咆哮：“小小年纪，扯什么妾不妾的！把她给我拖出去！”

嵇寻赶紧去抱司鸿清晏，但十一公主哪里是吃软怕硬的人，一个闪身避开，转头就冲着衡临轩喊：“五哥，你不听直谏，独断专行，先以权位欺门客，再以年岁欺幼童，实在蛮不讲理！我要向二哥告状，给少容哥哥另寻一个好去处！”

“嵇寻，你是死了吗？！”

窗户哐啷一震，嵇寻吓得脸都青了，匆匆捂住小公主的嘴巴，往肩上一扛，承受着狂风骤雨般的踢蹬，火速逃离了这是非之地。

天色渐暗，衡临轩用过晚膳，燃起了灯烛。

司鸿豫站在炭盆前，脸色阴沉，手中捏着一沓字条，一张一张往盆里丢。每丢一张，便“噼啪”窜出一簇暗红的火星。

那“噼啪”声极其轻微，丹萼侍奉在旁，却是心惊肉跳，连大气也不敢喘，只觉得屋内弥漫着一股硫磺火药般的怒气，一个不当心就得炸。

今日真是诸事不顺。

方才晚膳前，先是小公主过来闹了一波，害司鸿豫黑了半张脸。小公主刚走，又有门客送来一沓字条，说是片月园傅公子赠与丫鬟们的薄礼，每一张都以摩旬古字写着闺名，弄得丫鬟们偷了空就绣帕子，无心正事。

“此人足不出户，却能如此笼络人心，殿下不可不防啊。”

那门客激情告状。

司鸿豫攥紧了手里的字条，脸色彻底黑了——不是因为这句挑拨，而是因为嫉妒。

对，正是司鸿清晏所说的嫉妒。

他嫉妒那些丫鬟们，素昧平生，却能得傅少容的柔情。纸条上的字迹隽秀华丽，浓淡适宜，透过均匀的墨渍，他想象得出傅少容在莺声燕语中微笑的样子。

谁都可以让傅少容含笑相待，除了他。

他只配得到讥讽的笑。

司鸿豫一直避免去想这件事情，似乎只要不想，再强烈的妒火也可以忍耐。偏偏今天，小十一风风火火地冲进来，嚷嚷着要给少容哥哥张罗一位美娇娘，说故事里的书生都有精怪以身相许，才子佳人，两情相悦——

“看着就教人欢喜！”

小丫头乐呵呵地说道。

司鸿豫当时尚不及细想，心口已然一堵，狠狠地泛了酸。

之后，连绵不断的香艳画面才侵入了脑海。

他的傅郎做了人家的夫君，临窗描眉，交杯共醉。待到夜深人静，便脱得赤条条一具，舍去了骨子里的孤高矜持，握着女子柔软的腰肢滚到香帐里，颠鸾倒凤，一时情难自禁，吐出难耐的、诱人的喘息……

司鸿豫撑住案几，尝试放稳呼吸，可浑身就像被扎了百来根尖刺一般，嫉妒的血液沸腾起来，几乎要烫穿皮肤。

手一掷，余下的字条全进了炭盆，齐齐葬身火海。

看着就教人欢喜？

温柔不归他，忠心不归他，身体也不归他——他怎么一点也不欢喜？！


	16. 夜访

傅少容这个人，天性冷若冰霜便算了，偏偏对谁都一张如沐春风的笑脸，只拒他一人于千里之外，让他颜面何存？

啪！

蹲螭镇纸砸落在地，滑出了丈尺远。

丹萼见主子大怒，两腿一软，不听使唤地跪了下来，颤声道：“殿……殿下可、可是要备冷水消火吗？”

“你……”

犹如被一记耳光直击痛处，司鸿豫险些气绝当场。

哪壶不开提哪壶！

傅少容入府的那一晚，他曾亲口许诺，会耐心地等傅少容放下身段、主动归顺，但现实并没有给他“耐心”的机会——那天深夜，他又做了春梦。可怕的是，床畔搂枕而眠的娇嗔少年，已然长成了温润又成熟的青年模样。

或者说，就是傅少容本身。

他不再像少年一样对司鸿豫言听计从，而是裸身缩在床角，强忍着体内汹涌激荡的情欲，拒绝一切肢体触碰。

“你答应过的……你明明……明明答应过不、不强迫我……”

傅少容有一双迷人的凤目，流露出脆弱而倔强的眼神。汗水淌过他潮红的颈子，往下汇流，湿了腰线，嗓音也染上了浓重的颤意。被褥下两条腿不断蹭弄着，每一下遮遮掩掩的动作，都在向司鸿豫诉说三个字：我想要。

我想要。

禁欲，也浪荡。

司鸿豫看着他那样子，突然间受到了极强的刺激，脑中空空如也，只剩下了纯粹的兽欲。

他在梦里强奸了傅少容。

梦醒以后，冷汗带着巨大的悔意浸透了他的脊背。

第二夜、第三夜、第四夜……噩梦循环往复，紧咬不放，一夜更比一夜恼人。司鸿豫拼死克制，没再强迫过傅少容一次，但煎熬的滋味终究太痛苦了，催生出了无尽的怨恨——他本有一位温软可人的梦中佳人，是傅少容贸然闯入，瓦解了他的美梦，只留给他一张情欲的刑床。

他是血肉凝成的凡人，不是沙土砌成的泥像。

后来，就连丹萼都注意到了他的反常，晨间为他准备热水沐浴的时候，水温一日更比一日凉。

司鸿豫有苦难言。

说真的，若非面子挂不住，他简直想去冰窖里铺一张床。

而比起肉体折磨，更让他骨鲠在喉的，是内心对夏绯衣的愧意。他答应过夏绯衣，绝不会对傅少容存有私心，言犹在耳，承诺已破。人人都说梦最假，当不得真，可他又如何不知道，梦里也最难自欺欺人——他对傅少容的私心，恐怕已经多得不能再多了。

怎样才能悬崖勒马，不让燕卉阁的那位伤了心？

也许……

解铃还须系铃人，他这春梦算一半心疾，也许是该去寻傅少容谈一谈了。

只不过，他迄今只见过傅少容两回，一回在金石阁，一回在片月园，或多或少都失了态，怕就怕今晚也弄出什么差错来，非但心疾治不成，还会火上浇油，愈烧愈烈。

不，不会。

他已经冷静下来了。

司鸿豫撑着桌案，十指在桌沿慢慢扣紧，郑重地斟酌着什么。终是在某一刻，他下定决心，抄起自己那件黑氅子披上，风一般离开了衡临轩。

玉弓高悬，池平如镜。

片月居亮着烛火，两道窗影半明半暗地荡在水中。

司鸿豫进屋的时候，云袖和青萼两个正肩并肩坐着，一边笑闹一边读本子，却不见傅少容的踪影。这俩丫头在片月园过得快活，有七八日没见着司鸿豫了，这会儿都吓了一跳，慌忙收起本子，说傅公子抱琴去梅林了。

梅林？

在无梅的时节？

司鸿豫有些困惑，转身下了长廊，沿着苔痕小径往西走去。隔着一道短墙，他听见乐音清幽，循声而去，果然在梅林找到了傅少容。

一架琴，一壶茶，一柄扇，一丛晚香玉。

月下白衫，皎皎瘦腕。

面对不速之客，傅少容凤目轻挑，神色却一分未动，根本没看见他似的。

司鸿豫低咳了一阵子，略略尴尬。

他到底是亏心的。

傅少容这般高洁的性子，平日大概连灰尘都不愿多沾，倘若知道连着几天在他梦里被扒光了操弄，做尽禽兽之事，恐怕一辈子都不肯见他了。

他走过去，掸了掸琴凳一角，在傅少容身旁坐了下来。

两人之间隔着还不足一尺，傅少容鲜少与其他男人私下独处，很快就浑身不舒坦起来，忍不住先开了口：“殿下……殿下今日怎么有闲心来了？”

“来看看你。”司鸿豫回答，“也住了一段日子了，还习惯吗？”

他决定不开门见山，先与傅少容套套近乎。

傅少容是个吃软不吃硬的人，司鸿豫态度温柔，他那根扎人的刺便也戳不出来了，低声答道：“习惯。”

“吃穿用度也还合意？”

“不差。”

两个字两个字地往外挤，金口玉言，连最吝啬的算账先生都比他大方。

司鸿豫寻思着这样下去恐怕聊不远，便略施小计，故意说：“方才我去片月居找你，正撞见你那俩丫鬟在读本子，夜都深了，也不为你准备衾褥，看着十分懒散。你这些天若受了什么怠慢，可千万不要忍着委屈。”

言下之意明得不能再明。

果然如他所料，一牵扯到旁人，傅少容的话立刻就多了，忙为两个丫鬟辩解：“不曾怠慢过，青萼和云袖都是勤快的姑娘，照顾起人来很是妥帖。今晚是我不在，她们才偷闲歇一歇，总不能陀螺似的一直转着，会累坏的。殿下仁厚，莫要怪罪她们。”

仁厚？

司鸿豫暗自发笑。

当真是心软，会护犊子，连“仁厚”这样八竿子打不着的褒扬都往他头上戴了。

他顺利撬开了傅少容的话匣子，也逐散了疏冷的氛围。不过这时候提春梦还是太早了些，他想了想，决心趁热打铁，便指着那七弦问：“曲子不错，听着凝神静气的，叫什么名字？”

傅少容借指法一振广袖，答曰：“《余香》。”

仪态当真清俊无双。

“《余香》。”司鸿豫摩挲着下巴，好奇道，“我对曲律所知不多，《余香》这名字，听着就像是有名堂的，作何解？”

傅少容垂眸一笑：“琴旁有花。”

有花？

司鸿豫看向梅树下栽植的那丛晚香玉，花球雅白，簇簇笔直而上，恰如冬夜堆雪一般，却不知与琴曲何干。

傅少容才道：“琴旁有花，袖内灌香；一曲弹罢，犹有余香。”

司鸿豫听见这句话，先是错愕了那么一瞬，心口酥酥麻麻，然后，他的唇角浮现出了自己都不曾觉察的笑容：“这么说来，凡是在花边弹奏的曲子，都可以叫做《余香》了？”

傅少容点了点头：“正是。”

司鸿豫笑道：“与你相比，我可真是俗人一个了。”

过了一会儿，他又听傅少容幽幽地说：“其实，除去《余香》这雅称，也可以叫做《虫扰》、《蚊吟》，或者《蜂蛰》。”

司鸿豫闻言，不由朗声笑了。

有意思。

他坐在那儿，侧着身，望着傅少容的侧脸和十指，隐约产生了一种目眩神迷的心动感。这个男人实在是适合与人作伴，相处起来舒悦又放松，难怪连丫鬟都喜欢他。

然后便止不住想远了。

想着傅少容今后成了他的人，一曲弹罢，双双滚上锦榻，捉了广袖闻那腕间的余香，纵是闺房之乐也玩得比别人风雅。

这么一想，心头又不合时宜地痒了起来。

琴声戛然而止，断在急弦处。

司鸿豫一惊，以为自己龌龊的念头被觉察了，急忙问：“怎么了？”

“我……”

傅少容有一点犹豫。

他其实是记起了咋咋呼呼的十一公主。那孩子咸吃萝卜淡操心，下午张罗着要为他牵红线，也不知道几个时辰过去了，去没去司鸿豫跟前胡说什么。

“十一公主，她……可曾找过你吗？”

傅少容小声问。

说话时，他的目光低低敛在琴台下，因为心虚，还一下一下不断地眨巴。司鸿豫一听他那混世魔王十一妹的名号，再回想起傍晚的奇遇，恍然大悟，立刻就明白傅少容为什么羞赧了。

他也不解释，还故意添油加醋：“找过，怎么会没找过？小十一学人家做媒，非要我去深山老林里给你采一株花儿来作妾，说什么美人配才子，天作之合。依我看，她定是在哪里读多了仙灵鬼怪之说。”

傅少容耳根一热，将指尖藏进了袖底：“小孩子说话，殿下莫要当真。”

司鸿豫笑了笑：“你自己怎么想？”

“什么……怎么想？”

“听小十一说，你在这片月园住得寂寞，又和我府里的丫鬟处得不错。本王也算通情达理之人，你若真遇着了两情相悦的，未尝不可以通融。”

司鸿豫佯作豪爽。

傅少容坐立不安起来，脸颊上多了一抹淡淡的红晕，忙不迭地解释：“没、没有两情相悦，只是……礼尚往来罢了。”

“礼尚往来，怕是不止这么简单吧？我听说，丫鬟们在私底下唤你‘傅郎’，还有几个忙着给你缝寝衣、纳鞋底的，连小十一都笑话我无妻无妾，不如你招姑娘喜欢——你说说，是不是使了什么计谋？”

司鸿豫继续逗弄他。

羞恼羞恼，羞到极致便要恼。傅少容被逗了半天，终于忍不住恼了，抬起头来，顶着一张绯红的脸怒瞪司鸿豫：“殿下不招姑娘喜欢，凭的是殿下自己讨嫌的本事，怪到少容头上来做什么？”

“……”

司鸿豫一阵闷笑：“也对。”

笑过以后，他静静地支颐望着傅少容，神态七分闲懒，目光却很是深沉：“傅郎，你可知我为何不娶妻、不纳妾么？”

这话本是不该说的。

还太早。

他和傅少容就像两粒红豆，包着壳衣蹦入陶锅，在清水中粒粒分明，谁也不挨谁，总得先聊一阵子不疼不痒的话题，慢慢熬，等熬浓了，脱去了壳衣，这才到真正交心的时候。只是眼下的氛围太融洽，仿佛全无嫌隙，什么都可以开口谈一谈，司鸿豫才不慎卸了心防。

为何不娶妻、不纳妾？

傅少容摇了摇头，说他猜不出来。

司鸿豫于是扬眉一笑，靠近了他，悄声道：“我好男色。”


	17. 问诊

似闷钟贴着耳朵撞了一下，每个字都带着嗡嗡低鸣的回响。司鸿豫的呼吸扑至颈上，若有似无的，撩起了傅少容一身鸡皮疙瘩。

好男色？

栾北世风奔逸，龙阳盛行，富贾中不乏嬖娈童、养俊仆者，七皇子的百缀楼里就有一位佟姓门客与侍卫暗通款曲，曾被傅少容撞了个正着，连他居于景畅园的两位挚友之间，多少都存着一丝说不清道不明的分桃意味。

傅少容并不介怀龙阳，只是他自己有生母遗训在身，是断断不能沾染这些的。

平日里，他读些杂俎笔谈，偶尔读到笔墨淫艳、如绘春宫一般细述男子交媾的，会立刻闭眼翻过，或束之高阁，再也不碰——他虽然未经人事，却毕竟二十二岁了，也懂得男女如何行房，这等羞耻之事，两个男子该如何做得？

而司鸿豫方才说那四个字的语气，暧昧轻佻，摆明了就是想吃他这一口“男色”。

傅少容羞怒交加，指尖在袖内揪了又揪，却不能发作。

这位绪王与常人不同，寡廉鲜耻，最喜欢看他恼火的模样，他若因此显出一分怒意来，便算是中了圈套。傅少容索性一言不发，冰着面孔起了身。司鸿豫见他要走，一把拽住了他腰间的饰物，笑道：“本王才来，还没聊几句，傅郎便不待了么？”

-

傅少容不喜腰饰，只有两件垂腰物。

一件是碧玉佩，鱼形，凉沁沁的，冰水中浸过一般。另一件是象牙白的双穗香囊，绣团云纹，银线细密如发，只是里头装的不像碎花软芯，倒像一块硬物。

司鸿豫将它握在掌心揉了几下，再掂了掂，实在猜不出究竟何物，便问：“你这香囊里装的什么？难不成是老七怕你走丢，藏了块碎银进去？”

“放手！”

傅少容的脸色顷刻变了。

他如同惊弓之鸟，猛地拽回了那香囊，护在腰间，扶案急退了数步，生怕司鸿豫还想借机玷污他这宝贝似的。

司鸿豫碰了一鼻子灰，很是郁闷，小声道：“男子当佩剑，何必系香囊？”

傅少容愈发不悦了，抱琴就要离开。

司鸿豫忙道：“傅郎留步！”

傅少容却并不回头：“殿下还有何事？”

司鸿豫急于挽留傅少容，这话是脱口而出，没配好理由，一时半会儿也编不出像样的来，只得推了自己的春梦上阵当马前卒：“都说傅郎广读医书，可作半个大夫，我……我有一位挚友患了奇症，数年不见好转，我想……替他问个诊。”

“问诊？”

傅少容隐隐生疑：“便是风寒小症，也需望闻问切。殿下那位挚友患的既是奇症，人又不在跟前，我哪儿来的通天本事隔空问诊？”

言之似乎有理。

司鸿豫发觉难以驳斥，分外尴尬地搓了搓手：“是本王考虑不周了，既然如此，我再想想别的法子……”

“也罢，那病何处古怪，殿下讲来就是。”

傅少容心慈，终是不忍拒绝，抱着琴转过了身。

司鸿豫看到他的脸，突然就卡了舌，“春梦”两个字卡在喉间，几度呼之而不得出，只能垂下眼睛，避开目光直视：“其实也不算病，是春梦。”

“春梦？”

“正是，此病能让人深陷春梦，夜夜损耗精元，以致白昼体虚心乱，杂念滋长。”

傅少容闻言，半晌没有作声。

-

司鸿豫抬头看去，只见傅少容正面无表情地凝望着自己，树影落在眉间，一双墨眸深不见底，良久才淡淡地笑了一下：“殿下所言，倒不像什么疑难杂症，更像蛊术。”

“蛊术？”司鸿豫大骇。

傅少容点了点头，温声道：“疾病伤脏腑，巫蛊控魂欲。殿下的挚友夜夜为春梦所扰，想必是体内植蛊，将魂魄引向了歧路的缘故，寻常药方怕是救不得。”

司鸿豫仍在惊慑之中，难以相信，便追问道：“傅郎有几分把握？”

傅少容一声轻叹，抱琴踏出了树影。

“九分。”

他将七弦重新摆回石案上，翻过一只空杯，提壶为司鸿豫徐徐斟茶，边斟边道：“有一部医典古籍，叫做《荒疫录》，我曾在上面读到过一种蛊术，取鬼藤雄虫百只，聚于瓮中，以黄泥稻壳贮封，再放入雌虫巢穴，静置一冬一夏。入秋后启封，百虫皆死，仅余一只独活，毒性至烈，若植于男子体内，便可催发淫辟之欲。”

他放下茶壶，将杯盏递予司鸿豫：“殿下，这般淫毒的东西，就连苗疆人自己也不太敢用了。殿下的那位挚友，莫不是与人结了血海深仇？”

随口胡诌的奇症，竟引出了一场妖蛊之说。

司鸿豫只觉得背后阴风阵阵，匆忙问：“那蛊……叫什么名字？”

傅少容答道：“它有个美名，叫‘束魂引’。”

束魂引。

果真美名。

司鸿豫一时惶恐至极，愣愣地望着茶杯。头顶树影婆娑，半黑半白地投入杯中，连一片浮水阔叶也像极了蛊虫，腹节漆黑，六足扭动，沿着杯壁爬到他的手指上，又接连爬过了手背和手腕，一头扎进血管，变作皮肤底下一个游动的鼓包，渐渐钻深了，消隐不见，却向着要紧的心脉处袭去，勾缠，扎根，蠕动，以他的魂魄和欲望为食。

司鸿豫止不住汗毛倒竖，几欲反胃呕吐。

束魂引，束魂引……

他十年来销魂蚀骨的美梦，竟是体内丑陋的虫豸所化。

十年前他才十三岁，既无军功，也无封号，是皇子中最卑不足道的那一个，连公主的地位都比他高，谁会在那时就视他为眼中钉，提前给他种下蛊虫？

-

司鸿豫不断默念这三个字，小臂颤抖，思维一片空白。半晌，忽听“砰”的一声，他将呆滞的目光移到指间，才发现茶盏不见了。

“殿下……”

傅少容蹲下身，一片片拾起了碎瓷，堆在案几角落，又另择一只茶盏，重新倒了杯热茶送到司鸿豫手中，低声道：“殿下这般模样，可还要继续瞒着少容么？”

他太温柔了，温柔得仿佛可以交托全部信任。

该承认么？

承认那个“挚友”其实就是自己？

这些年来，碍于壮年遗精的耻辱感，司鸿豫一直极力掩盖着春梦的秘密，从未告诉他人。但是此刻，他望着傅少容温情脉脉的目光，忽然如释重负。

傅少容不是外人，而是他的梦中人。

梦中人，自然也是一把珍贵的、独一无二的钥匙，能打开他颈上的枷锁。他若全盘托出，或许可解死局。

想到这里，司鸿豫仰头饮了一大口茶，叹道：“还是兰章聪慧。”

傅少容于是笑了。

司鸿豫又问：“兰章既然是在医典上读到的，那书上可写了什么解蛊之法？”

傅少容摇了摇头：“《荒疫录》是旧年破卷，只余片纸残页，语焉不详，但我手边还有不少别的医书，或许记载了解蛊之法。殿下若不介怀，可否将蛊毒发作时的情状告知与我？我也好对着细细查找。”

“发作时的情状……”

承认都已经承认了，再遮遮掩掩不肯说，就谈不上君子气度了。

司鸿豫盯着素白的杯壁，回忆道：“那蛊毒总在我夜半独睡时发作，我梦到一个少年在床上赤身等我，生得貌美，眉眼又勾魂，只消看上一眼，就能让人变成彻头彻尾的畜牲。我与他在梦里纵情欢好，彼此不加克制，却总能一齐出精，之后再与他人同眠，便觉得寡淡无味，尚不及梦中那少年十之一二……”

“有趣。”

他听到一声轻嘲，抬眼看去，傅少容正倚着琴案俯视他，眉目淡漠，方才那温柔的眼神已经无影无踪了。

司鸿豫十分不解：“兰章？”

傅少容却许久不发一言，半晌才道：“殿下请回吧。你体内的蛊毒，我解不了。”

司鸿豫急了：“你不愿帮我？”

“并非不愿，而是……”傅少容笑了起来，一边注视着他，一边慢条斯理地说，“《荒疫录》，乃前朝末代言官吴守邦所写，是一部记述民不聊生、饿殍遍野之状的警世之作，与医理无关，更与巫蛊无关；黄泥稻壳封坛，乃民间广传的酿酒技法，从未被用作炼蛊；古时，柁罗河沿江小儿多患失魂症，夜半啼哭，老人取珍珠母、辰砂、龙齿、茯神作药，另需一味药引，便是江畔石缝之中的青壳蟹，取其双钳碾做粉末，得名束魂引。”

司鸿豫逐渐握紧了拳头：“所以，你说的蛊术……”

傅少容低头一笑：“杜撰而已。”


	18. 虎须

“傅少容！”

司鸿豫一声厉喝，震案起身，面色因怒极而涨得通红——

这人究竟哪来的雄心豹子胆？！

傅少容却并不怯惧，他疏疏淡淡地瞥了司鸿豫一眼，语气平和：“是殿下张口‘男色’，闭口‘春梦’，佻薄油滑，不给一点敬重，才逼得少容不得不以谎言试探。”

“殿下尽管宽心，您无病无疾，更无蛊毒之祸，只是白日里色欲熏心，以致夜有所梦罢了，今后只要清简、澹泊、寡欲，少思‘男色’，想必是能不药而愈的。如若执而不化，舍不得‘男色’，弄得精尽而亡……”

他笑了笑，讥诮道：“少容必当早晚三柱香敬上，再烧春宫一卷，以慰殿下漫漫春情。”

说完这句话，他已不愿再与司鸿豫多讲半字，取了丝绢覆住琴面，用龙龈雁角压紧边沿，免得被晚风吹散了去，然后转身离开。

司鸿豫盯着他的背影，眼中阴狠之色渐浓。

“你活了这么些年，就全然不思情欲？”他寒声问。

“情欲？”

傅少容停下了脚步，微微偏过头，嗤笑道：“殿下，我可不像你。我有诗书傍身，琴曲为伴，不屑于沉湎那种肮脏的东西。”

-

下一瞬，天旋地转，满目皆是枝桠的残影。

傅少容失了重心，膝盖一软，险些趔趄着扑到地上，却被一双手粗暴地捞了起来，后背狠狠撞上梅树，肩胛蓦地传来一阵剧痛。

下颌被攫住了朝上抬，正对着司鸿豫铁青的面孔。

“肮脏？”

司鸿豫谑笑了一下。

五指微松，猛地又收紧，改而掐住了傅少容的喉咙，牢牢压迫颈骨，逼他只能挤出一丝嘶哑的呜咽。傅少容提不上气来了，大口大口地急喘，挣扎着想要扯开那只锁喉的手，却被司鸿豫趁机吻住了唇。

不止是唇，还连同唇边的皮肤。

从齿面到舌根，每一处都卷入了黏热的缠裹之中。司鸿豫的动作放肆极了，舔舐、吮吸、咂咬……怎么粗野怎么来，是最不怜香惜玉、最无关情爱的吻法。

傅少容呆怔地眨了眨眼，脑中空白一片。

口中津液积多，又因久久不曾吞咽，有一丝溢出了唇角，顺着下颌滑落。

司鸿豫吻他的时候也没闭眼，就那么极近地和他对望着，眼神暗沉而清冷，充满了复仇的快意，像是在欣赏他一目了然的恐惧。

-

——九儿，你记住，别让男人碰你！

——答应娘，一辈子都别让男人碰你！他们不配，他们个个都是畜生！

血霞染透的八仙桥上，母亲在撕心裂肺地哭喊，那喊声冲破了雾蒙蒙的记忆，利箭一般直插进傅少容的胸腔。

不，不行！

他惊恐至极，想夺路而逃，但树干抵住了背脊，堵死了他的退路。慌乱中，出于本能的抵抗，他用虎牙狠狠咬了下去，唇齿间顷刻散开了一股浓郁的血腥味，同时，喉头的钳制好似鬼雾见日光，散得一干二净。

傅少容捂颈咳嗽起来。

好不容易喘匀了气，他撑着膝盖，吃力地直起了身子，然后当即一怔——司鸿豫站在跟前，左手垫于唇侧，手背上一大摊淋漓的鲜血。

但司鸿豫并没有生气。

他反倒冲傅少容笑了笑，三分宠溺，七分危险，那笑里的意思约莫是：

咬得好。

傅少容头皮一阵发麻，想呼救，嗓子眼却被什么堵住了，竟发不出一丁点声音。他眼睁睁看着司鸿豫用衣袖把血一揩，附耳过来，笑道：“看来，我只能吻你不会咬人的地方了。”

话音未落，迅雷尚不及掩耳，他一把箍紧了傅少容的腰，扯掉腰带，连同玉佩和香囊一齐抛到远处，又揪着衣襟往下一拽，从肩膀“嗤啦”剥到臂弯，露出了半片裸肩。手指探进领口，贴着小腹一路下滑，直接抓住了亵裤内最脆弱的那团肉。

“好好看着，你所不屑的东西，是如何彻底地控制你。”

司鸿豫舔着他的耳垂，低声说道。

-

握过马刀的手，指腹和掌中会有硬茧，司鸿豫视其为勋章，从不打磨。

这只粗悍而有力的手，带着再鲜明不过的侮辱意图，先是裹住了傅少容尚未勃发的肉茎，又托住了他胯间微凉的双丸，兜在指间，时而揉，时而捏，甚至如盘珠一般细细狎玩。

谁忍得下这番羞辱？

“放手！”

傅少容面红耳赤，欲奋力推开司鸿豫，但后者早有准备，箍腰的那只手敏捷一扣，先擒腕，再反折，胸膛借势倾轧上去，竟让傅少容用自己的后背压住了小臂，力道牢不可撼，似要将那截小臂生生拓写到树皮上。

傅少容被锢桎得动弹不能，只得由着司鸿豫的手愈探愈深，挤进了两腿之间——

四指弯曲，凸出的关节顶在会阴穴处，缓而重地揉摩起来。

却放过了肉茎。

会阴自然比不得肉茎教人心生羞耻，傅少容以为暂时避过一劫，悄悄舒了口气，可数十息之后，他便察觉到司鸿豫的恶念了。

指节每一下揉摩，小腹深处都会漾开一股轻微的酥痒感，灌入一分暖意，再抽走一丝气力。起初酥痒尚浅，傅少容又紧张地戒备着，积不起多少舒爽，但司鸿豫手法娴熟，熬糖一般将这甜味越揉越浓，渐渐就融软了傅少容的腰，甚至揉出了一声沙哑的低吟。

傅少容慌了。

他怎么肯在此情此景下动情？

然而越惊惶，越燥烈，稀糖终于熬成了浓浆，傅少容被揉得绵软无力，忽觉腹内一股热流涌过，胯间软物不听使唤，竟顶着亵裤立了起来。

司鸿豫低低地笑了一声，从他腿间抽出手，重新握住了那半硬的性器。

美妙的触感。

丝绒，滚烫，饱满，薄皮藏着纤细的脉络，大约是初次被外人触碰的缘故，肉茎根部羞涩地勃动了一下，顶端微露湿意，手指一碰，滑滑的，勾出了一道黏丝。

但这还远远不够。

不够硬，也不够让傅少容失态。

司鸿豫想要的，是把傅少容推入情欲的泥沼，沾满那些他不屑的、所谓“肮脏的东西”，直到再也洗不干净，再也无颜在他面前摆出清高的架子为止。


	19. 玷渎

床笫之事，司鸿豫向来手段颇多。

哪怕不入后庭。

他张口咬在傅少容白皙的肩上，齿印微浅，一松口便隐了去，只虚虚地疼；舌尖探出，沿着锁骨一路留痕，绵延着勾上颈子，水漉漉地流连了三四趟；又含住耳垂，舌头一圈圈描摹起柔软的耳廓来，像要舔得绒毛也湿尽了为止。

梦里的少年最怕这个，总是称作“受刑”。司鸿豫每每用这法子弄他，他轻易就化成了一滩水，亵裤湿泞泞地粘在股缝里，涂了胶水一般。

倘若傅少容当真是那少年，想必也会……

“啊！”

果然，傅少容剧烈哆嗦了一下，胯下茎柱更硬了几分。

他急忙咬紧了牙关。

一种陌生而诡异的快感从司鸿豫舌尖游出，漫过了全身的皮肤。

痒，又不仅仅是痒，难忍的痒意带着少许舒爽的晕眩感，无边无尽地在体内滋长。他干渴、饥饿、焦虑、喜悦、慌张……莫名地心不餍足，想讨一些能填满空缺的东西，却不知究竟缺了什么，想要什么……

他偶尔也是会自渎的。

晨起情动，每月总有那么一两次耗不过去，须得出了精才肯歇。他便紧裹在被褥内，循规蹈矩地抚慰一番，当做一桩受迫为之的丑事，泄出即止，从不贪欢享乐。

因而，他只体会过最单调的快乐，甚至连这一瞬的快乐都浸透了悔意。

他是一口枯井。

长久以来沐浴的雨水太少，总是死气沉沉，如今喜降甘霖，便一个激灵醒了过来，变得敏感万分，将每一丝若有若无的欢愉都仔细收纳，填入龟裂的土壤之中。

从前欠了这具身体的，终是要一一还清。

-

将绪王殿下的春梦当做笑谈，代价便是这位蛮不讲理的殿下以彼之道还诸彼身，把春梦中撩拨少年的技法一次性全赐给了傅少容。

肉茎被握于掌心来回捋动，糙砺，火热，手法纯熟。司鸿豫的力道很温柔，并未因怒意而虐待他，但这刻意的爱怜反而让傅少容愈发羞愤——来自一个男人的抚摸，效仿前戏，饱含情欲，几乎撕裂了他可怜的自尊。

傅少容咬着下唇，难堪地扭过了头去。

他溃败了。

他悔不当初。

只要司鸿豫肯就此停手，他愿意俯首认错，愿意沏茶礼待，唤他一声家主，梳顺了头发供他赏玩……司鸿豫要什么，他便乖乖给什么，从今始，学做一只最识时务的笼中鸟。

可惜为时已晚。

这时候的他，早已发不出喘息之外的声音。

下腹烫如火烧，茎根胀痛，腰脊一阵接一阵地抽紧，泛起了强烈的酸楚感，性器顶着的那一处亵裤被欲液染湿，透出了底下娇嫩的肉粉色。

矜持孤高的青年，潮红如血的面颊，一种禁欲和饥渴相互纠缠的诱惑——

迷人极了。

司鸿豫的呼吸也随之紧促起来，他舔了舔发干的唇面，一边缓缓为傅少容套弄，一边问：“可要再快些么？”

傅少容立刻摇头：“不、不……”

浑浊的热气哆嗦着往外扑。

司鸿豫打断了他，道：“傅郎回答我做什么？说与你自己听便是。你骗得了我，还骗得了自己么？”

他的嗓音沙哑低沉，在耳畔氤氲荡漾。

傅少容绝望地垂下了眼。

……想。

想要。

想被握得更紧，贴住这潮热的掌心，从根部往上，密实、快速地套弄，一刻也不停——他心里住着一只肮脏又贪欢的鬼，被司鸿豫引了出来，展露狰狞面目，垂涎三尺，说着一些听不懂的蛊惑之言。

“我听到了。”

司鸿豫笑了笑，宠溺地道：“好，依你。”

傅少容闻之一愣，忽然被这三个字卸去了全身的力气。

罢了。

内心供奉的信念跌落下来，碎得不能捡拾，身体仿佛向司鸿豫彻底敞开了，赤裸着，连最隐秘的地方也没有一丝遮蔽。

-

这场感官之刑，铺垫到此时才算正式开场。

司鸿豫将五指收拢了几分，握紧傅少容的性具，压着节奏捋动起来，由缓至急，频频挤压两侧丸袋。他的手上功夫本就炉火纯青，又是奔着让傅少容出精去的，想燃一把旺火，烧尽那些令人讨厌的矜持，如是伺候了片刻，当真是入定的圣人也要思春。

傅少容出了一身汗，发簪歪了，散下几缕青丝，被潮热的颈子黏住，盘绕成结，随着无意识的吞咽轻轻耸动着。他素来爱茶，唇齿间总有淡淡的茶香，又勤于沐浴，连汗水都带着干净的皂角香。

司鸿豫闻见那味道，倏地皱起了眉。

他抚摸了傅少容许久，下身自然早有反应，只是还可以忍受，但被这清冽的气味一激，性器一扫半软之态，昂然挺立，炽硬如铁，竟有些燥灼痛苦了。

他不明白自己怎么能毫无缘由地迷恋一个人。

他和傅少容还很陌生，算半个仇敌，身体却生出了异乎寻常的眷恋，奉彼之欢喜，为吾之极乐。他甚至觉得，哪怕长刀永不入鞘，他也不会介怀，因为只消吻着傅少容的唇角，闻着傅少容的体息，将腰胯抵在一块儿磨蹭，就能纾解一辈子的欲望。

-

“唔！”

手中肉茎乍然勃动，傅少容呜咽了一声。

他的鬓角汗湿，唇色鲜润，颈子醉了酒一般绯红，眉目间无处不是糜烂浓郁的春情，分明就要泄精了，还自欺欺人地掩饰着，假装自己从未起过情欲。因为不愿张口呻吟，牙齿把下唇咬得都出了血。

司鸿豫看不懂他的坚持。

何必呢？

世人皆有七情六欲，为何偏不肯顺其自然？

许是肉体背离了内心的感觉太过痛苦，在傅少容涣散迷离的目光中，司鸿豫捕捉到了一丝强烈的自我厌弃，本可以借机嘲讽两句的，忽然间却没了心情。

他后悔了。

后悔撩拨了一个清心寡欲的男人，唤醒了他青涩而拘谨的躯体。禁欲的青年太敏感，他所施加的羞辱，只怕比他以为的更甚百倍。

但开弓没有回头箭。

事到如今，已经断然不可能完好收场了，只能尽快结束。

司鸿豫叹了口气，扶稳傅少容，加快了手指捋动的节奏，顶得下裳频频抖动，又翻开茎头下的薄皮，搓磨起了藏于其内的软筋。傅少容自渎时极为古板，从不碰茎柱之外的地方，被这么一刺激，当即惊恐地颤抖起来。

“……就好了，就好了。”

司鸿豫一阵心疼，柔声安慰他。

但傅少容迟迟未射。

肉茎早已胀到了该出精的硬度，傅少容整个人抖如筛糠，唇色褪了红润，浮出一抹干涸的苍白，热汗也降了温度，凉凉地淌在颈上。司鸿豫听到了指甲抠抓树皮的声音，心里一沉，闲着的那手捉了傅少容的指甲一摸，边缘坑坑洼洼，布满糙刺，甚至不知哪儿还缺了一小块，露着带血的嫩肉——

傅少容心障太重，在别人手里根本就射不出来。

司鸿豫彻底慌了神，怕憋下去会出事，急忙哄道：“兰章，没事的，没事，射出来就好了……放松，别害怕，来，射在我手里。”

这句话揭去了最后一层遮羞布，将傅少容仅存的一点羞耻心撕得粉碎，性器连连抽搐，浓精一股接一股射进亵裤内，流了司鸿豫满手。

月下林间，一桩荒唐糊涂事。

两人都僵立着没有动。

傅少容垂着一双眼，眼角水光划过面颊，在下巴处汇作了一滴泪。

“兰章……”司鸿豫有些无措，窘迫地干咳了两声，“是我唐突了……我、我若早知你这般、这般敏感，断然不会……”

傅少容毫无反应，眼神空茫茫的，仿佛魂魄已经散了，看不见，也听不见了。

-

司鸿豫成了懦弱的逃兵，从傅少容亵裤内抽出手，看也不敢看一眼指间残余的精液，扭头匆匆逃离了梅林。行至莲池边，他蹲下身，用力把手洗刷了一遍，搓了又搓，却怎么都搓不去罪恶的腥味。

他望着那双湿淋淋的手，忽而掬水泼了自己一脸。


	20. 噩梦

片月居内，青萼和云袖正促膝坐在一道磕瓜子、读本子，忽听悠长一声“吱呀”，有瑟瑟凉风拂过了槅扇。

“公子！”

青萼终于盼得傅少容回来，忙合了话本，跳下坐榻，奔去门口相迎。但乍一见傅少容的模样，她惊得掩住了口。

她家公子这是怎么了？

步态踉跄，眼角湿红有水意，束发的玉簪歪了，耷拉在一侧，摇摇欲坠的样子。右肩上散了一绺头发，还有几绺在松松垮垮往下落，看着像是进门前才胡乱绾了绾，至于衣裳……出门那会儿齐齐整整，眼下倒跟在闹市挤了一圈儿似的。

连香囊都滚满了泥。

公子向来最宝贝这只香囊，莫说污泥了，就是灰尘也要每日掸净的。

青萼实在担忧傅少容，怕他一个趔趄摔倒，想伸手搀扶，却被傅少容婉拒了。

“无妨。”

笑容很是勉强。

都这般魂不守舍了，哪里无妨？

青萼还想说话，云袖是个蕙质兰心的姑娘，见状也下了坐榻，不露声色地拦住她，用一种轻松惯常的语气嘱咐道：“公子要睡了，去烧一盆热水、绞一块巾帕来。”

“可是……”

“快去吧。”

云袖暗暗给她使了个眼色，示意她噤口。青萼只得不情不愿地出了门，临了还忧思重重地回头张望了一眼。

傅少容颓然走到榻边，想转身入座，股间忽地一阵酸软，膝盖“哐咚”磕在了榻沿上，仓卒间把住了小案才没栽倒。

云袖眼尖，留意到了他破损淌血的指甲。

半个时辰以前，司鸿豫从她们这儿打了个弯，改道去了梅林。梅林里只有傅少容孤身一人，再一想他们殿下那不正经的脾气，简直是羊入虎口，也就青萼那样不谙世事的才猜不出来发生什么了。

云袖取来锉刀，仔细为傅少容磨平指甲上的残刺，柔声道：“公子怎么这般不小心？摸黑回来，难怪要跌跤了。等明日天亮，我便与青萼一道，把梅林沿途都插上灯笼。”

她又倒了一瓯烈酒，以白布蘸取，贴近指尖一小块血糊的肉：“公子且忍着疼。”

“嗯。”

傅少容木然地点了点头。

拭净伤口后，云袖撕下一条布，将傅少容的手指一圈圈缠了起来。正巧青萼端着热水和巾帕进屋，把东西放到木架子上，她过去扯了扯青萼的衣袖，挽着她退了出去。

门扇缓缓合拢，那细缝刚一消失，青萼就憋不住了：“公子他到底……”

“嘘。”

云袖赶紧伸出一根手指按住了她的嘴唇，匆匆将她往廊下带。走了约莫数十步远，说话声传不进片月居了，云袖才道：“怕是咱们殿下呀，又不好好当人了。”

“咱们殿下？”

青萼没料到这还能有司鸿豫什么事儿，拨着下唇琢磨了一阵子，忽然倒抽一口凉气，双眸惊瞪：“你是说，殿下今晚去梅林，把傅公子给……”

“还说不准，但总不是什么好事。”云袖道，“香囊脏了，琴也忘了抱回来，你几时见公子这样失魂落魄过？”

青萼和云袖提着一颗心，双双趴在长廊栏杆边守着。守到子时，片月居的窗户总算黑了，她俩无言对望，同时叹了一口气。

-

这一夜，傅少容一直在噩梦的泥沼里挣扎。

船桨搅碎了月光，卷出深不见底的黑水，隐匿在幽暗处的水草化作一条鬼手，盘绕着，将他拖进了桥洞下的阴影。

他听见了娘亲的哭泣声。

那哭声时而很远，带着涟漪一般的空响，时而又很近，断断续续，夹杂着撕心裂肺的咳嗽，咳得烈了，浓稠而血腥的液体突然喷到脸上，鲜红而狰狞。

风雪一刹那飞满了茫原。

天地昏沉，雪非白，云非白，都似一团团灰尘里滚过的棉絮。他在雪原里顶风前行，无数细小的冰碴疾射而来，锐利得像薄刃，在脸颊上擦出了交错的伤口。鲜血渐渐满溢，肢体却麻木得丧失了痛觉，热血淌过之处，竟比浸入了浴桶还要温暖。

他看到一间燃着火炉的木房，又看到几张似曾相识的面孔。

卞岚在翻着账本打算盘，时而枕臂小憩，呷一口羊奶；李长练懒洋洋地窝在被褥里，抱着酒壶，喝得半醉半醒；韩及在临窗观雪，眯起了那双狐狸般的眼睛，朝他似善非善一笑。

屋里还有一张空桌，纸卷早已铺好，笔墨不过暂搁——

是留给他的。

他往前踏了一步，想回到属于自己的位置，却猛然被人从身后扣紧了脖子。

天地顷刻倒悬。

他站到了岌岌可危的崖壁之上，几乎就要跌落。未及后退，悬崖深处出现了一双寒冷的眼睛，那眼睛像一把锋利的勾子，扎进心脏，再轻轻一拉——

他双足踩空，朝着黑暗扑坠了下去。

-

傅少容猛然惊起。

他喘得厉害，周身盗汗，指间一片潮热。

天光已经渐亮，窗帘翻卷在晨风里，拂过了他的脸颊，轻柔，冰凉，是顶好的绸料子。他撩开窗帘，窗外一排树枝正徐徐移动着，组成巨大的筛网，将日光切割成一束又一束，刺目地闪烁在枝头。

他在一辆马车里。

马车正沿着荒无人烟的郊外林道前行，前不见城墙，后不见楼宇。

这是……在哪儿？

“醒了？”

车内冷不丁响起了一个低沉的男声。

傅少容猝不及防，头皮一阵剧烈发麻——过了昨夜，他一辈子都不可能忘掉这声音了。他僵硬地、缓慢地回过头，就见司鸿豫坐在马车另一侧，端着茶杯，捧着一卷书，朝他温和地笑了笑。

瞬间，昨夜不堪的记忆悉数涌了上来。

傅少容面颊火烫。

车厢狭窄，对方若还有邪念，他能逃去哪里？

他当即警惕起来，唯恐司鸿豫下一秒就要欺至身前，便紧抓被褥，背抵车壁，十二分戒备地盯准了司鸿豫。

司鸿豫见他这般严阵以待，心中的滋味极不好受，但毕竟是自己造孽在先，当了一回畜生，确实不配谈什么误会和冤屈。他只得搁下书册，对傅少容道：“外头有车夫，喊一声便会进来，你尽管放心。”

傅少容仍然如临大敌。

司鸿豫便卷起窗帘，指着窗外道：“白日昭昭，我也是要脸面的人，决……决不会再对你动手动脚。”

“你要带我去哪儿？”傅少容并不理会他的誓辞。

“去尉阳山，京郊猎场。”司鸿豫道。

“为什么？”傅少容又问。

司鸿豫便有几分臊意了：“昨晚……确是我的过错，理应向你赔罪。尉阳山上有一处皇家猎场，可以纵情奔马，是个解忧的好去处，我隔三差五便要来一回，正好你在片月园也关了有一阵子了，这回一同出来，权当是出游散心，聊作补偿。”

聊作补偿？

傅少容心里发笑，脸上未有一分悦色。

司鸿豫当真是做惯了权贵，想怎样凌辱，便怎样凌辱，想怎样补偿，便怎样补偿，反倒是受辱受偿之人别无选择，连推拒的机会都不曾有——他傅少容何德何能，受得起绪王殿下这一番天大的恩惠？

司鸿豫瞧他神色不对，便问：“你不喜欢猎场么？还是说，你并不会……”

原来如此。

傅少容文客出身，摆弄的是笔墨纸砚，骑术则是兵家专长。文武不同道，不会骑马也算不得什么怪事。

司鸿豫以为猜到了原因，立即一声高喝，想命马夫返程。傅少容心气颇高，哪里肯被他小瞧轻看，便也立即道：“不必，我会骑马。”

“你会骑马？”

“自然。”傅少容将下巴一昂，“虽比不得殿下这样的王公贵族，但在七殿下身边时，我也是习过骑术的。”

司鸿豫点了点头，伸出手，重新将窗帘放了下来。

车厢内又落入了幽暗。

他道：“骑马耗力，眼下时辰尚早，你昨夜又睡得不安稳，再躺会儿吧，省得到了猎场犯困，趴在马背上打盹，平白教人家取笑。”

这后半句自是玩笑话了。


	21. 尉阳山

山道崎岖，马车轧着高低不平的碎石前行，车轱辘“哐啷哐啷”作响，听着乏味极了。

傅少容在角落拥被而坐，兀自闭目养神。

身下铺了三四层垫褥，厚实而柔软，几乎难以察觉到车身的颠簸，难怪他在睡梦中被弄上马车、直到驶出栾京也未曾醒转。褥子越软，困意便越浓，但碍于和司鸿豫共乘一车，傅少容时刻提心吊胆，不敢贪睡。

尉阳山。

皇家猎场。

他把逞强的话说出了口，才发觉自己其实并不适合骑马。

司鸿豫说得对，骑马耗力，依他如今的身体，只怕难以在马背上支撑多久了。

从第一日住进片月园起，每逢夜深，他必定会心痛如绞。那痛诡异得紧，发作起来，先是胸闷如湿纸敷面，苦苦喘不上气，须臾，意识散去了八九分，又如尖针扎入心脏深处，一刹那冷汗如瀑，逼人骤醒。

如是折腾一番，要虚软一夜才缓得过来。

傅少容曾以为自己是得了心疾，可细细一推敲，便觉得站不住脚。他自幼体弱多病，算得上半个药罐子，古话说，三折其肱，自成良医，这无根无源的疼痛想戴一顶简陋面具、混迹于大小病症之中瞒过他，可谓难于上青天。

不是病，那自然就是毒了。

谁对他做了手脚？

且这手脚做得……不说遮掩，简直就是猖狂，正正巧巧选在他迁入片月园的第一天，好似锣鼓喧天地扯开一面幡旗，上裱“你命由我”四个金光大字，送到他眼皮底下，要他记住，是谁赏了他这惨烈的痛苦。

而此等狂妄的人，他迄今也只撞上过一个。

傅少容静静地盯着司鸿豫，想从他的神色中揪出一丝投毒迹象，碰巧司鸿豫也在看他，目光对望，彼此打着不同的心思。

对质的人就在眼前，傅少容握着呼之欲出的答案，却是一股倔强之气上来，不愿张口了。

问了又如何？

以司鸿豫的皇子身份，哪怕要他当面饮毒自尽，捂着心口惨叫打滚，供其取乐，也不过是一句话的事。

疼痛固然难熬，可比起向司鸿豫低头，送他一个机会幻想自己痛极时的失态模样，傅少容宁可独自吞下血泪——他是七殿下的门客，再落魄，也有七殿下为他撑腰。想让他跪在司鸿豫面前讨饶，除非斩断他的腿。

-

马车摇晃，傅少容倦意渐浓，眼皮缓缓合拢，头一偏，搂着褥子睡去了。

等他一觉醒来，马车已经停止了行进，司鸿豫不知所踪，车内多了一块毛巾、一杯漱口茶和一只净面用的铜盆，还有一套折叠齐整的衣裤。

车外隐约有笑声传来。

傅少容打了个呵欠，将窗帘撩开一道缝，悄悄看去——

六七个士兵正围聚在猎场门口，热火朝天地聊着什么，司鸿豫也在其中，与众人谈笑风生，起兴时便用力一拍大腿，哈哈大笑，倒是没摆一点儿绪王的架子。

傅少容洗漱更衣，弯腰钻出了车帘。

司鸿豫看到他，立马振奋精神，从人堆里站了起来。其余士兵见状，迅速回归原位，一个个如石俑般立得笔直。

司鸿豫今日穿的是骑装，短裾，窄袖，挺拔利落，脚上一双牛皮马靴，手里一支三尺余长的马鞭，柔韧且油亮。他的骑装不算新了，布料褪了颜色，手肘与袖口有轻重不一的磨损，却反而显出一种合衬的妥帖感，譬如溅了泥点的鞋、留了雨痕的伞、生了锈斑的犁，一看就不是流于表面的花架子，而是真正上过战场的人。

他站在那里，望着傅少容，鞭柄一下一下敲打掌心：“睡饱了？”

“嗯。”

傅少容点了点头。

烈日当空，也不知让人家在门口干等了多久。

“进来挑马吧。”

司鸿豫笑着一招手，领他往马厩走。

进门前，傅少容四处打量了一圈：这座猎场闲置已久，门庭衰败，但牌匾无落灰，士兵无倦色，可见军纪严明，并未因皇庭冷落而懈怠。

他挑了一匹南疆进献的良驹，通体雪白，性子也温驯。司鸿豫则牵出了一匹傲烈的赤红大马，四足健硕，鬃毛丰沛，两只鼻孔往外嗤嗤喷吐怒气，没有一刻是安分的——极其罕见的纯血战马。

“血燕赤骓，西回大漠产的。”司鸿豫用力拍了拍它的背部和大腿，结实的肌肉发出了清亮的响声，“好看么？”

“好看。”傅少容道。

确实光耀夺目，他若有司鸿豫的体格，倒也真想骑一骑。

-

两人先后出了马厩，司鸿豫打算扶傅少容上马，未及开口，就见傅少容挽住缰绳、脚踩铁镫、一记利落的按背翻身，稳稳坐到了马鞍之上，姿态从容不迫。

司鸿豫讶异地扬了扬眉毛。

这家伙看似文文弱弱的，想不到当真会骑马，先前倒是小瞧了他。

傅郎身段修长，眉目疏朗，这般飒爽地端坐在马上，颇有几分不披甲的文将风采。从前他带夏绯衣来，那少年也高高坐于骏马之上，模样率真秀气，却毕竟稚嫩了一些，远不及傅少容这般耳目一新的清俊。

-

猎场宽广，时间又充裕，两人信马由缰，随性奔驰了一程。

傅少容对昨晚的事仍然心存芥蒂，隐隐觉得后怕，不敢离司鸿豫太近，有意无意地就拉上一把缰绳，终于越落越远，连司鸿豫的背影都看不见了。

他这才自在了些，一夹马肚，拐了个弯儿，顾自往枯水湖去了。

但是自在了还没多久，背后忽然响起一阵马蹄声，傅少容扭头一瞧，司鸿豫竟不知打哪儿绕了个大圈，从后方追上了他。

“怎么，只会走马，不会奔马？”司鸿豫朗声笑道。

“……”

傅少容一挥短鞭，化作离弦之箭，瞬间将他甩开了几丈远。

司鸿豫在后头敞怀大笑。

猎场辽阔，白鬃马奔出一道靓影，血燕赤雎紧跟不舍，一前一后追逐，铁蹄接连扬起了迷眼的尘灰。傅少容一介文客，骑术比起司鸿豫到底是差了一截，须臾便腰酸背痛，出了一层薄汗，体力也渐渐不支起来。

司鸿豫心疼他，赶忙主动示弱，喊道：“我累了，先歇一歇吧！”

傅少容这才扯绳勒马，抬袖抹了一把汗湿的脸颊。

-

二人吹着山风，不疾不徐地并肩前行，眺望四周远景。

这是一座北郊的平原猎场，依傍尉阳山而建。若干年前，栾北皇帝还算健朗，常常带着一众皇子来此年狩，它便也有过一番草木繁茂、野兽密布的好光景。后来帝王久病卧床，没了年狩，猎场也就跟着荒废了，放眼望去，满地枯黄，涸土裂开了一道又一道沟壑，沟里荒草萋萋。

傅少容从前没来过这儿，但看到周围破败的建筑遗迹，也想象得出它们极盛时是怎样一副恢弘气派，不免就觉得惋惜。

“失望了？”

司鸿豫问他。

傅少容点了点头：“有一些。”

司鸿豫于是纵马上前，立于缓丘之顶，剑眉下的灼灼目光扫过了这千亩猎场：“七年前，这里曾有千人围猎，马蹄扬沙，天穹蒙尘，要几日才能散尽，那一处响起的号角声——”

马鞭遥遥一指，正对远方耸立的高台。

“能传到十里之外！”

高台矗然，木柱一半垮一半腐，依稀还辨认得出是一座盘旋而升的天梯。台顶有一圈精铁围栏，已然锈迹斑斑，旁边歪斜插着一排旗杆，上头本应飘扬起瑰红鲜亮的栾北旌旗，如今旌旗不见，杆子也只剩寥寥数根。

“谁会相信，这竟是栾北的皇家猎场？”

司鸿豫讽刺地笑了笑。

“柁罗河谷对岸，西回的直襟军已经磨亮了军刀，刀光如雪，刃可削月，临岸百姓夜夜不得安眠；北疆雪原之上，穆达游骑神出鬼没，骁勇嗜血，把桑眠边城视作瓮中之鳖。他们嚣张至此，栾北却连猎场的荒草都还来不及拔除，皇城内外，朝廷上下，哪个不以为栾北仍旧固若金汤？这样富饶安乐的都城，这样浩大到无暇顾全的疆土，若要付之一炬，最多也不过一年光景！”

司鸿豫嗓音高亢，裂云而发聩，饱含愤懑之意。

傅少容的心脏微微颤了一下。

见微知著。

第一道裂缝出现的时候，琼楼玉宇就已经注定了倾塌的结局。傅少容仿佛看见猎场上纵横交叉的裂纹扩散开来，将这座鼎盛又虚弱的帝国肢解成了一地瓦砾。

“兰章，那日你说我狼子野心，垂涎龙椅——”司鸿豫转头看向傅少容，冷笑道，“不错，我确实狼子野心，因为我不明白……”

疾风呼啸而过。

他望着远方的旷野和流云，握紧了马缰，粗糙的绳面将掌心勒得通红发烫：“我不明白，我生来流着栾北皇室的血液，凭什么就不能争上一争，凭什么就要把家国命脉让给一个酒囊饭袋糟蹋？！”


End file.
